


Life Anew

by Masters_Brat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Skyrim Fusion, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Cheating, Dark Brotherhood - Freeform, F/M, Here be Smut!, Human/Vampire Relationship, I hope you can forgive me, I mean, Levi hates it, Masturbation, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Oral Sex, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), POV Third Person, Pining, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Possessive Sex, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex as distraction, Table Sex, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Vampire Sex, but since that isn't the main point of the story, lame ass battle scenes if you ask me, non-binary Hange, only a bit tho, perfect cocktail of romance right there, yes this is a romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 12:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 48,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masters_Brat/pseuds/Masters_Brat
Summary: "Sweet mother, sweet mother, send your child unto me. For the sins of the unworthy must be baptized in blood and fear."When the Night Mother whispered, one followed her commands.When the Contract was set, one did as one was bid.When the Objective was killed, one reveled in the Glory of the Night Mother and Sithis.All contracts were sacred, all contracts binding until they were fulfilled. Levi knew this, as he'd followed this life for as long as he could remember. Nothing took him by surprise anymore, not when he'd done and seen everything in his line of work. But when the Night Mother whispered to him about a new contract, whispered to meet with the one who prayed to her on the outskirts of Solitude, he was taken aback.His lovely had performed The Black Sacrament ritual. And that did not bode well with him. Not. At. All.(What better way to celebrate Halloween than a deadly vampire being mad, head-over-heals with you? Happy Halloween, lovelies!)





	1. Death After Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Aye, welcome to this little experiment of mine!
> 
> This was supposed to be a Halloween three-shot of sorts, but now it's turned into a full-fledged novel that I can't seem to stop writing for. It's always good to get the practice I need for both my writing and editing skills, though, so I've gone on with it in hopes that I reinforce what I know and learn what I do not. I do hope you take this journey with me and enjoy it in the end! 
> 
> Now. A few things. 
> 
> One: this is ultimately a Skyrim fanfic. If you're not familiar with the game, don't worry! You don't need to in order to read this piece! However, I'll still grant some definitions by the end of each chapter if the terms are important enough to know about. So read on, read comfortably and at your pace! I'll make sure you'll have a pleasant experience by the end of the story.
> 
> Two: this is a romance despite the gore warnings! No, it won't be twilight-esque, but it will probably sound cliched in some parts. Read at your own peril, muahaha! <3
> 
> Three: Levi will definitely NOT be OOC despite the romance. He'll still be the same here and in every other story I write. All crass and sass and crude humor and language will be included in this vampire romance. *winkwonk*
> 
> Lastly: FAIR WARNING AHEAD: If gore is not your thing or is triggering to you, skip it entirely. I'm not one to go all out on unnecessary scenes but when I do write them they will be detailed. Please do heed the tags. And while I don't want to spoil the story ahead, I must warn you that there will be children in peril and harm starting off the bat, ultimately ending with their death. I tried to gloss over that, though. Hurt me enough to write through that.
> 
> Now that that's all said and done with, read ahead and have fun!

The dead of night greeted his senses, air crinkling through his airways clearing his head. The quest ahead of him was, as always, simple enough -reach the one who prayed to their Mother and fulfill the contract. It was their solemn vow, a scared tradition those in the Brotherhood gave their lives to after joining. For him, this life was second nature. For him, becoming an assassin had been as natural as the moon's rays illuminating the darkened sky he loved so much. For him, the blood that matted his existence was as exquisite as a fine cup of wine after a job well done. He'd seen pretty much everything, been a witness to many things that were best left hushed.

He loved retelling those hushed things to his Brothers and Sisters when he felt decidedly calm and relaxed. He was never one to let the bad die, often times enjoying a moment or two alone in the recesses of his room while imagining the pretty red that always painted every wall, every artifact, every single body when he slayed them. Oh yes, he wasn't a saint, and he definitely wasn't that sane. Not anymore, at least. Went with the job description, honestly. But he was well aware of it, admitting, at least to himself, there was nothing sweet or gentle or kind about his persona.

There was an exception to this, however. There always was, he'd learned through the years of living as what he was.

This was one story he felt like keeping hushed from the Guild's members. He felt entitled to this person and her family, felt that every single aspect of her life belonged to him and only him. He never knew he had such a possessive streak for outsiders, though this one being in particular had captivated him so much through the years, it was a matter of accepting it and moving on.

Imagine his surprise when this contract came to him by the spoken whispers of the Night Mother and the person in question rang too many bells for him to be comfortable. Why had that one person -that one Light in the world for him- contacted his family? What could've possibly happened that made her go this far?

His path had led him to the outskirts near Solitude. Mud and pines and the smell of fish and saltwater surrounded him after taking the many turns that would eventually get him to where he needed to be. His horse gave a soft churn, calm as could be. With no immediate danger around him he felt tranquil and relaxed and, most importantly, in control of his senses. Guards were absent, villagers sleeping in tight, escaping the nightmares of the dark. Wildlife had retreated to their nests, letting those preying on the fickle and meek have their turn amidst life. A most normal night, if he were to be honest.

A little away from the Solitude Sawmill he encountered an abandoned house by the shore. The dead carcass of a bear greeted him and he wrinkled his nose, the stench overpowering even the strong currents of the sea. Settling his horse near a patch of green for it to graze, he leapt off it and studied the rest of the area. Silently crunching through the wary path that lay dormant in a cloudless and starry night -yet no moon was visible at the time- he pulled his hood closer to his face lest the wind made him sneeze. There was too much dirt and clutter around for his tastes, and the faster he got out of there, the better. Once he circled the place and deemed it safe, he approached the entrance. The person that had contacted the Brotherhood stood by the window of a simple yet small looking cabin, bleary and dead eyes staring at his approach.

Ah. She'd been waiting for him. For how long, though? That was the question. He caught her stare, held it. And saw her own -very well, might he add- hidden darkness wanting to be freed of its captivity. He would've growled in sudden ecstasy -since when had his Light melded so finely with the dark?- had it not been for the tears that gently flowed down her cheeks. Something massive had definitely happened. But he would have no answers if he stood out there so he went inside, body taught with rising tension of every kind.

He channeled his Magicka, called for Fire, and set ablaze the campfire by the back. Not that he needed it -he liked to steer clear of one of his weaknesses, thanks- she just looked cold and truly required its nourishment. A flick of his wrist was the way he signaled her closer and she went to him without protest, placing her entire trust in him. Oh, it was dangerous of her to do so, had always been, but she, like himself, was drawn to those things they'd once confessed drew the other closer, those things best kept hushed from the outside world.

Which made this all the more delightfully insane, really.

He held her against his cold embrace, shushing the silent yet powerful sobs echoing through her frame. "Hush now, hush." He threaded his fingers through her pretty hair, relishing in how soft the locks were. And with his gentle rocking she seemed to calm down long enough for him to speak. "Tell me, lovely. What ails you?"

She took a deep breath, sighed it away on his shoulder as she took in his scent. She always did so when in his presence. Not that he blamed her. He did the same often enough to get drugged on her smell alone. "I..." she paused, took another fortifying breath, and spoke of her problem. When she finished her somber tale, his fangs had elongated past the point of his bottom lip, growls echoing through the cabin. She pressed her ear to his chest then, a soft sigh escaping her lips as she relished in his carnal intents. And they weren't the good kind.

She continued speaking in that small tone, something he'd never heard coming from the little spitfire. "I've lost my strength, I'm afraid. I can't seem to reason anymore, can't seem to think or live or breathe. I didn't know what else to do until I remembered that book you gave me once, until I remembered the note it held inside."

Ah, one of the many gifts he'd bestowed upon her, this one on her birth night when he'd visited long ago. And she'd done the summoning correctly, even if the Daedra heart was a hard item to acquire. He dragged her to that thing that resembled a bed, not caring, for the time being, how dirty it was. He grasped at her chin, bided, "Look at me," and once she did he held her gaze in his hypnotizing one. "I will take care of it," of everything, "and I will make sure they see the error of their ways. Do you trust me with this?"

A small whine, "With all I have left."

And that was all she could give him at the time, wasn't it? Oh, how he would enjoy tonight's feast. They had destroyed his one true source of Light, and he wasn't very fond of that. He kissed her forehead tenderly, taking in her scent in turn. Such forlorn feelings coming out of her in waves, he thought, angered at it. "Rest, you need it."

Her eyes roamed about, her nose wrinkling in distaste despite everything. "The place is filthy."

A small snort left his lips at that. And here he thought he would be incapable of humor tonight. "I know, but it'll have to do while I complete my part."

She sighed but nodded nonetheless. "A-alright, I suppose."

How he loathed how small she'd become. This would not do. His nails digging inside her cheeks, he harshly drew those magnificent eyes back to his auburn stare and hissed. "I will see to it that your strength returns. This isn't you," this wasn't the spitfire he'd taken a kindling to, "and I can assure you I'll be the one to bring you back to life."

Funny that, coming from his lips. But he didn't have time for ironies, didn't have time for jokes at all. He waited for her to let herself go, to let him carry what was left of her to offer with a nod of her head. Then he bent and licked the bloody stripes he'd marked on her exquisite skin in his anger, causing a small mewl to fly from her throat. He would much rather hear that than her agonizing tone, it was torture on his ears -and his soul.

With the taste of her blood on his tongue and lips calming his urges down -albeit not by much- he stood. "I'll be back for you soon. Rest."

He didn't check to see if she'd obeyed. He knew she would. As he stepped outside, he couldn't hold in the powerful aura that enveloped his form and let the transformation to his true self consume him. Her story kept looping around his head like a bad poem as he took flight across Skyrim's dark skies. And here he'd thought he'd seen everything.

Her daughter, kidnapped as ransom. Her daughter, tortured bit by bit when she'd yet to respond to their demands. Her daughter, enslaved to do every sinful manner of things a man was wont to do with their toys even after she'd managed to acquire what they'd asked for. The sadists had sent her the body to bury -in pieces. Yet the head had been missing, a letter claiming they'd set it on a spike to remind everyone that owed them the power they held against them.

See, there was a fine line between killing for sport and killing with a purpose. He was downright ready to show them the difference.

No one touched what was his. No one even dared.

Now they would know why.

The hunt, after he began unleashing his power on the vulnerable men trying valiantly to fight back, turned out to be a most satisfactory one. No one remained untouched by his magic, no one remained unscathed from his rage. The small and damp cave system now reeked of the stench of blood, of death, of fear. And as his wings set him down on the slippery earth, he reveled in the screams of those that had yet to be killed, those held captive by the same spikes they'd used to impale their conquests on. If they tried to squirm their way out of it, they would bleed to death.

A lethal weapon up one's rectum would make sure of that.

With purpose, he walked over to one of the impaled, a manic glint in his orange eyes, his sadistic grin full of teeth and dripping blood. With a fistful of hair grabbed he looked with disdain at the creature, noting how weak and vulnerable the man had gotten during his, ah, activity with the rod still in place. What made it all the more fun was that this person was a well-known man in society, holding a high and valued position within the Solitude political armada. Like them, he had power, but like many of those in his circle, he abused said power.

Through his torture, the scumbag had succumbed to his fear quick enough and had confessed why he'd gone after his Light. She worked for him, he'd said. He had fallen for her, he'd admitted. And she'd denied him his advances. In league with this notorious gang for reasons that were most definitely not of the good variety, he'd found a way to punish her using both her inability to pay the government a small amount of gold she owed, and her daughter.

Silly things that made monsters out of men.

His cost had been high. But Levi's price was heftier.

With a deafening roar he gripped the scum's face, long talons digging in deep and squeezing hard. His other hand joined the first, squeezing, squeezing, until he felt the satisfying crunch of bones and felt the splatter of blood on his skin. He didn't feel like stopping, oh no. This thing would die to him in the most horrid manner possible, for defying his utmost law and rendering his Light moot.

Eyes bulged. Veins popped. Until finally, finally, his face was crushed under the weight of his grip, what once passed as the man's face now a heap of scrambled skin and innards. A sinister laugh bubbled up in his chest as he licked his talons clean, eyes shifting to the other impaled men as he took in their horrid screams and disgusting puking.

Gods, were humans nasty creatures.

Taking flight again, he reached the leader of the gang in three strokes of his wings. And when he landed in front of him, greeted him with his fanged smirk, the man had the gall to whimper and cower. Honestly, anyone should, when taking in the image Levi made. Only those close enough to him had yet to shy away, his precious included. But this moment, this male right here, proved, with this, just how much of a weakling he was. His true colors were showing.

And Levi was glad for that.

He knelt before him. This man he hadn't impaled, oh no. He had tied him up to a post, chains holding him tight in a vulnerable position -his backside was exposed to the world, after all. Then he beckoned over one of his brothers -who he'd called over with a summons- a man who, even with his mean killing streak, had never laid a hand on children. They were sacred to him in every shape and form, and while Levi didn't object to a contract or other that needed children to be dispatched, this band of bandits had stepped on the line he drew, that one line that protected his cherished girl and her child.

The leader needed to pay dearly for what he had done. He smiled. It wasn't kind. "The Night Mother demands retribution. I only aim to please her -and the family you destroyed." With screams of "I ain't done nuthin'! Let me go, help!" Levi exited the cave, but not before hearing his brother's dark chuckle and the man's howl of pain. His brother would also be having fun tonight.

Before he left, he circled the outskirts of the hideout and its camp searching for one thing only. And there it was, by the side, ten long spears stuck to the ground and raised high for all to see. Levi didn't know if he should laugh at the stupidity of these idiots in thinking this form of barbaric display would keep people in check, or if he should shed a few tears for the one person he cared to release from this daunting torture well into the afterlife. With careful talons he managed to free the speared head, a most distraught noise caught in his throat.

This little angel hadn't deserved such a fate. As he closed the open lids, he carried this part of her towards an outside grove where he could give her a proper burial away from the humans that marred this land. It was done in the blink of an eye, a makeshift tombstone in the form of a boulder marking her new resting place. It was then the noise released, an agonizing screech ripping from the depths of his soul mourning what he'd come to call his kin. He was glad those scum would get the torture of a lifetime. A quick death wasn't what they deserved for what they'd done.

Seeing as he couldn't control his rage long enough to settle back into his mortal form, he flew to his Light's location after a long time of standing by her daughter's resting ground. He sensed her awake, smelled her sweat. Ah. She had tried to rest, as he'd ordered, but her sleep had been fitful and fruitless. As soon as she heard noise outside she hurriedly ran to the door and unlocked the fickle thing. She stopped short when seeing him, covered in questionable things he'd forgot to clean himself off, smelling of things he'd rather not have her think about.

She still approached rather slowly, eyes raking his form in quick succession. "It is done, then."

He nodded. "The contract has been fulfilled."

She surprised him then -and lo and behold, shit didn't happen often enough- and ran to him with all her might, crashing into his solid form. Her arms went around his thick neck, not even caring about the filth on his body. "Thank you, Levi," she whispered against his neck. "Thank you, Night Mother."

It was then he reacted, bringing her closer upon his body, lifting her as high as his height went in this form. "Oh, my Light. How it tears me to hear that falling from your lips." And even though he praised both Sithis and the Night Mother, he knew she didn't, and he never enforced religious views on others. Not that he went to others with those intents, mind.

A soft, choked laugh, spoke highly of how affected she was with all of this. "I sacrificed, I prayed, and she answered by sending you. That is reason enough to give her my thanks, yes?"

He hummed in agreement. "Very well." Then, after separating her a bit to take a good look into her eyes once more, he asked, "Should I escort you to your home?" If she wanted to return, that is. She was under no obligation to return to a place where memories would forever haunt her.

But when her thankful look suddenly morphed into one of pain, he knew something had happened to it as well. "I... have no home to go back to. They claimed it, along with what little belongings I had in the name of the debt I owed Solitude."

Didn't that make him growl again. So, she was basically homeless. The thought made him want to revive the fucker he'd just murdered, only to do so again and again and again. Instead, he channeled that energy to form a solution to her immediate problems, and once he decided on what to do he transformed back into his mortal self and gathered her in his arms after he mounted his horse.

She didn't object, getting even closer to what could pass as his body heat. "Where are you taking me?"

He didn't answer, because he was too busy trying to keep his murderous rage in check. Only when he set foot down by his private place near Dawnstar a while, while later did he say, "Home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it this far, let me hug you! <3  
> Next chapters will talk about how they met in somewhat details. I truly hope you enjoy those as much as I enjoyed writing them.
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcomed, lovelies. Have a nice day/night!


	2. A Past in Shadows Consumed by Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the next chapter! And a small note to consider: there will be flashbacks. To their past lives and how they met, to how they ended up together as mates. Past scenes will be told in italics while present scenes will remain normal. 
> 
> That's all I need to warn you about for now, so read on!

Levi kept watch over his mate from the cushioned seat he'd placed next to the bedding. It was hard to concentrate on anything else, not when her daughter's death was fresh in his mind. It didn't matter that he had a Guild to take care of, tasks to complete. At least not then, not until she rose from the deep slumber she'd succumbed to ever since they'd stepped through the doors of his home. He hadn't been able to convince her to bathe with him, she'd been that exhausted. Who wouldn't be when their young had been killed in such a barbaric form? Hell, even he couldn't shake the desperate rage suffusing him still, the thought of one of his considered kin dead dancing madly through his mind. There was no way he could forget it, no way he could blot out the thought for a bit, at least to regain a sense of composure.

He needed to plan ahead, needed to know what would happen now that she was here, with nowhere to go and nothing to do -it would surely drive her insane. He also had his work cut out for him -being the Listener of the Guild required his constant presence at the Sanctuary. He could feel the Night Mother already summoning him, contracts in need to be fulfilled by his slowly renewing Guild. But he couldn't find it in himself to leave her side, not when she so obviously needed him. And he would stay right where he was until she found the strength to carry on with her life, even if for a little while. He wouldn't pull the same stunt that had almost cost him a life with the one he cherished once long ago. Being by her side would come first, especially at a time like this.

Gods, he had gone soft along the way. But surprisingly, he didn't mind it. Not where his precious was concerned. Carding his fingers through her loose and messy locks, he wondered how he'd found himself attached to this delightful morsel. And as the memory kindly, softly, pushed away his most recent ones, he couldn't help but wistfully sigh as he welcomed it with open arms and let it drag him to a past long left behind.

 

  
_As he walked the hallways of the Volkihar Clan, he wistfully sighed. There were so many things he could be doing right then -like perhaps taking on a recent contract Astrid had in store for them. Maybe even bargain with the newly reborn Thieves Guild. Rumor had it they'd gone through some deep shit that needed, ah, slight intervention from an outsider's part. He wanted to be in on that and work in conjuncture with said Guild, to bring even more fear into the hearts of men all around Skyrim as they remade a name for themselves._

_But no, he had been summoned to the Volkihar Castle to take care of a small yet annoying problem the Clan had encountered. Couldn't the Princess take care of it? Once he'd reached the Castle he'd been informed she was undergoing a quest that would take several days to fulfill and so they'd called upon their old ally who, despite Lord Harkon's death, had remained so. And since his power rivaled that of the lesser and master vampires around, closely resembling those of the deceased Lord of the Castle, he'd been a necessary call to make._

_Fucking hypocrites, the lot of them. If he could he would stake them all through the heart and be done with the falseness about them. All they knew to do was tend to their own needs now that their old Master had died, forgetting about their allies unless they needed something for their benefit, staying as recluses far away from their kind. They only cared for their continued existence, that of the Volkihar Clan, but they weren't going about it the right way if you were to ask him. Coming out of their den only to ask for help for the tedious tasks? It disgusted Levi, really._

_Only Serana had some decency left within her veins, and that was saying much._

_The scent of blood impregnated the air, reminding his stomach of how starved he was. The trip had been long and taxing, his senses wearing down under the light of the sun, and while he could've stopped for a meal or two he wanted to end this menial task as quickly as possible. He had a family to look after, contracts to fulfill, books to read and glean knowledge from, not babysit a bunch of newborn vampires who couldn't control their thirst. His elongated fangs throbbed when he passed by the cells down at the basement and saw one of the clan's members partaking of the sweet flesh of a young man. Gods, did he ever need to feed. Fucking sun and its fucking weaknesses._

_He could do with those blooded arrows of Serana's once in a blue moon. Long travels surely required them._

_"Through here, young Master," said Rargal, Thrallmaster for this Clan. He was one of the few exceptions he knew by name, and that was because he actually liked the poor fucker._

_Levi nodded, approaching a very large cage housing four young hissing in despair. Desperate for blood, eh? Levi had the perfect solution for that. "Why not just kill them and be done with it?"_

_"It's... not as easy as it seems, my Lord. You see, all of them are favored by Feran Sadri. He's been studying them even before their conception and rebirth into this world. It would be wise to train them to, ah, adapt to their new circumstances."_

_As if he gave a fuck about who favored who. Still, he'd promised he would help them out -well, more like took the one-thousand gold septims he'd bargained for to teach these idiots how to behave their Masters- so he kept quiet and thought. "Place them in individual cages," he said. "I'll make them learn the hard way."_

_"Just as long as you don't kill them," started Rargal, but soon quieted upon Levi's blank stare. "Yes, young Master, of course, right away."_

_Another thought occurred to him then. How would he teach these sacks of shits to behave if he was half-driven by blood-lust, for Sithis' sake? Yes, he had more power this way, but not a clear mind for what he had in store for the younglings. "Rargal," he called out._

_"Yes, my Lord?"_

_"I need to feed."_

_He turned and nodded. "Oh! Yes, go through that hallway and take a quick left. There's cattle locked away in a few cages, choose whichever you like."_

_With permission given to find a decent meal, he strode to where Rargal had pointed to. Soft sobs, crazed mumbling and cries of help were heard, and he smiled with glee at the prospect of fresh captured meat. Ah, those always put up a fight, and he so enjoyed a fight. Pulling his hood off to better peruse the selection, he was pleasantly met with the many cattle strewn about inside the cages loitering around. Not bad, he thought. Maybe he should consider joining a Clan again._

_Who was he kidding. He would rather hunt down his meal than live with a pack of rabid dogs lusting after power._

_The first three cages offered a wide variety of humans, some of which, at closer glance, did not look appetizing, at all. Hell, some of them reeked of their own filth, having lost it after such a long time of being captured. He hoped they got a decent shower before being served, otherwise he would have a long and pleasant conversation with the Thrallmaster next time he got invited to one of their hefty meals. Sighing, he decided to go with a pretty red-head that kept to the corner, a man hugging her tight to his side. As if that would keep her from him._

_Mindful of closing the cage behind him, and thankful it was just the two inside this particular cage, he stepped in and smiled. The woman started sobbing, the man started screaming, but it was futile. In the end, he bound them both under his spell and dug in, draining their life in scant seconds. A drawn out "Petra," fell from the man's lips as he stared at the lifeless corpse of the woman, soon joining her in solemn death. He stared at them for a moment longer, wishing they'd had more blood to give. Apparently, he was still hungry. Guess he'd been starving far longer than he'd thought._

_A rattle of chains caught his attention. That had come from the other end of the hallway. Curiosity perked, he walked all the way to a single cage that had been placed center stage, a lone female kneeling in a perfect, supplicant form, head bowed, eyes closed. His eyes couldn't stop staring, taking in her shape and beauty, taking in all the good things she presented him with -she was pleasantly naked, yes? He was taken aback when he approached the cage, when she slowly, oh so slowly, opened her eyes to him and stared. Just stared. What colorful eyes, he thought, drowning in them. Oh, he hadn't seen such a thing in all his life. And he'd lived long enough, thanks._

_He wasn't aware of it, but a startling, bubbling growl rumbled inside his chest, his eyes never straying from her luscious form, not for one second. "What is your name, lovely?" Had that been him? And had he asked that? Gods, was he losing it? He certainly felt like it. But did he care? No, not when she fearlessly stared back, not when she denied him the answer he craved. Without much thought he opened the cage's door and promptly knelt by her, her delicious scent overpowering reason and thought._

_Fuck, how tantalizing. And when he stared at her neck where her pulse beat erratically? Oh, he lost it then. A loud hiss left his parted lips as his fangs painfully elongated, wanting, no, needing to strike home._

_A powerful, magical shove forced him away from his lovely, hiss of lust morphing into one of territorial rage. How dare they?_

_"She is mine!" Came the screech of a female vampire. "Just who do you think you are, stealing one's thrall? I should gut you were you stand!" Her voice brought chaos upon them, Rargal joined by most of the Clan in mad hopes they could stop what had begun._

_But no one could stop Levi in a fit of rage, especially when contested like this. The vampire was still attacking him, both magic and weapon hitting him dead-on. He'd been caught off-guard. But honestly? He'd been through this before, and he was no one to be trifled with. With an enraged growl he transformed into his true self, making the others cower away in fear of what their Clanmate had awakened. And even though he saw fear spark behind her lids, she still fought for dominance -a futile thing, really. The bitch had nerve, he'd give her that. But that was all he was willing to give._

_In the end he went easy on her. Quickly grabbing her, he tossed and crushed her body against the wall, a most satisfying crunch heard throughout the room as her spine broke. She was still alive and he would've loved to end it there, but another reckless soul stood before him, stopping him. "She's yours, she's all yours, take her, please!"_

_A thrall. And by the looks of it, this vampire's favorite one. He cared nothing for this weakling's words, but when Rargal joined up and said he could take his new interest with him when his part of the deal was over, he ceased his attack and reverted forms. His steely gaze met those he encountered but he remained silent, his potent glare enough to still them in their tracks. Then he gave them his back, dismissing the gathered crowd in favor of the beautiful figure still fearlessly staring back at him._

_Once more he knelt beside her, and once more he stared with that bubbling growl from before. He ached to have her in more ways than one but refrained them as best he could because he sensed he wasn't alone, not really. To appease himself, the tips of his claws traced softly over her neck, over that pulsing vein that drew his eyes like nothing else. And with his touch she jumped, but not out of fear, no. She was merely... startled._

_Her words, when they came, were raspy, voice unused but still ringing beautifully in his ears. He repeated what she'd said, the name burning upon his mouth pleasantly. And then, for the first time in his existence, a question he'd never asked before escaped him. "May I take from your vein?" That one question did manage to stir fear within her this time, but she still didn't let it rule her. Such fire behind this one, such passion, such life. He had to know what that was like, but with this human female he was reluctant to take without permission. If she didn't give it, then he wouldn't sip from her vein._

_A slow, tense move later, she exposed her neck to him as answer enough. And with a drawn-out hiss he closed his eyes, ready to savor this meal for years to come. His nose tickled her skin as he breathed in her scent once more, delighting in her shudder and racing heart. Cradling her head he got bold then, licked stripe after stripe on her exposed skin, readying the area for the bite -his bite. When a small whimper left her he was gone, fangs sinking deep within the inviting flesh._

_That first taste of her blood got him hard, the mad desire to claim her running through his starving veins. Heat unlike any other coursed through him, needing to be doused by this creature within his grasp. This light emanating from her -it was all he'd missed, all he'd needed to cleanse away the darkness that always clung to him. And the more he took from her, the more the need grew. Her scent intensified, as did her mewls, her reactions feeding his libido as her blood was feeding his hunger._

_Gods, but he needed to have her._

_He unlatched from her neck, only to slam his lips on her delectable mouth, marking for all to see, to hear, to smell. Fangs scrapping her lips as he pulled on them, he both drank her blood and her taste in, lost to the madness of the moment. And she reciprocated the fucking kiss, taking him to unknown heights. He was lost in a whirlwind of newfound desire, this sea carrying him out to Sithis knew where. And he would've drowned had a cough not interrupted him._

_"Young Master, the newborns?"_

_Oh. Oh yes, he did come here for a reason. What was it? He thought as he again latched onto her pretty neck. Supple sips were what he took this time, taking her flavor with him. Such a divine and scrumptious meal. When he let her go he closed the punctured wounds with his tongue, shamefully regretting no marks would be left behind. He needed to amend that posthaste._

_"My Lord-"_

_"Shut it," he growled, tongue peeking out to clean her blood off his lips. He kept eye contact with the gorgeous human as he did so, causing a shiver to ripple her form. He smirked, touched her cheek tenderly. "As soon as I'm done with these fools I'll get you out of here."_

_"Will you?"_

_Her question made him frown. "Do you doubt me?"_

_"Is it wise to trust the word of a vampire?"_

_And at that he chuckled. "Spitfire, aren't you?" With a last kiss on her neck he rose. "Rargal."_

_"Yes?"_

_"See to it she's bathed and given clean clothes," he ordered as he passed by the male. With a last glance her way, Levi said, "She parts with me on the morrow."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skyrim term glossary for this chapter:
> 
> The Dark Brotherhood: Organization of highly trained assassins who carry out assassination contracts when called upon by those who wish to use their abilities through The Black Sacrament ritual.
> 
> Night Mother: Also known as Unholy Matron, Blood Flower and Lady Death, is the bride of Sithis. According to Brotherhood lore, she used to be a common mortal until Sithis reached out to her, asking she kill her five children in his name. With the deed done, Sithis granted her the honor of becoming his wife and head of the Dark Brotherhood. 
> 
> Sithis: Also known as Akel and the Dread-Father, is a deity representative of emptiness and the void. The Brotherhood believe they are his children thanks to the Night Mother, pleasing the void with chaos, with doom and discord. 
> 
> As always, constructive criticism is welcomed! <3


	3. A Past in Light Consumed by Shadows

A small rumble of appreciation vibrated within his chest. Ah, his girl had always been such a scrumptious temptation, a scorching meal for his innermost appetite. And when he'd finally had the chance to take her while he drank from her blood? Made it all the sweeter. That first meeting had been but an appetizer to the main course, and could you believe he'd thought that had been paradise on Skyrim? It took him a while, but it wasn't until he finally satiated every single one of his hungers did he learn the truth.

And he wanted to keep learning that truth with her for years to come.

Sighing, he could feel his fangs throbbing for a meal. Not only had his memories roused his hunger, he had gone quite a bit of time without blood. He'd been too busy with the Guild that now belonged to him. Bringing it back up from the ground was an arduous task that had needed all his concentration. He could not leave any stones unturned, not with the fickle thing his Guild had become after Astrid had pulled that stunt on them all.

The fucking bitch.

Ah, but, getting angry now would not do. It would only incense him further and he did not want to treat his lovely as a savage beast right now, not when she needed his stability -or what little of it he could offer her. Scenting the air to appease the throb in his fangs, he could feel himself harden at the thought of a scrumptious meal worthy of him. Oh, he knew she was in mourning, knew he needed to be careful with her. But until his hungers were satiated -he'd gone on long enough without her touch- he would not be of any help to her. His hunger for her would always be all-consuming, dark and needy when she was near. It would only keep growing when in her presence and if he didn't at least control it taking care of her would go nowhere. It was with that in mind that he decided he would try, for her sake, to find a new blood source and at least appease his hunger for blood. The rest could wait, he would make sure of it.

Everything took the back-burner when he sensed that her scent was weak, her heat a faint thing. His eyes opened with a snap, distress warning him to stir. He'd fallen asleep outside of his coffin? That was a first for him. Had he truly been that exhausted? He supposed he was, what with his Guild in shambles and his precious a broken thing causing havoc in his mind. But when had that happened? After he started reminiscing? He lowly growled. He couldn't recall quite well, because his mind was now focused on what his eyes were seeing.

The bed was empty.

Calming his urges down further, he stood and went to where he sensed she was, down by the first floor, sitting by the fire where his kettle burned softly. She was a small thing when he approached her, huddled on the cushioned seat she'd pulled from his library, surrounded by his furs. Her bleak stare focused on him, but quickly turned to what they'd been doing -intently staring at the fire with the same lifeless eyes that had just stared at him.

See, there weren't many things that unnerved Levi. But this?

This downright frightened him.

Softly approaching her, he knelt by her front and pleaded with his eyes to have her look at him again, because he sure as hell wanted to bring her back from that state even if it was the last thing he did. But she didn't. She merely stayed like that, almost as if she were the one dead in life and not him. Mingling so smoothly with that fright was his anger -at life, at its circumstances and how it broke his most beloved gift. But he wasn't good with words when his fury rose, so his anger blew up in her face without mercy, without explanation. His snarl startled her out of her trance and once he had her still bleak eyes on him he couldn't take it any longer.

Unraveling her from his furs, he took her in his arms and promptly took her to his bathing chamber. She protested all the way- albeit weakly- but he wouldn't let it persuade him otherwise. She would bathe, she would eat, she would mend. For him, for her, for her deceased child. For their life together. Because when he made a promise, he always kept it. Maybe he couldn't bring back her Light, and that was fine by him. He wasn't a god, shit couldn't be that easy anyway. But if he could bring her back to him, to life, any kind of life? Then everything they'd gone through, everything she had gone through, would be worth it. And while he got busy preparing the bath for her a single thought crossed his mind, bringing back another sliver of an old life left behind.

He'd never wanted a mindless puppet by his side, not then, and certainly not now.

 

  
_The journey from Volkihar Castle back to Falkreath was as long and tedious as the one before. However, this time he had the delectable aroma of this gorgeous woman gracing his senses, a most gracious company if you were to ask him. While on the road he took his sweet time opening her up to his whims, fascinated with her short quips and playful nature. With his wit and crass mind, he'd managed to win her over and had established a most beautiful and necessary connection, granting him the space to proceed with what his hunger wanted of her. And when he was finally able to satisfy his needs -on a dingy inn but needs must- he'd been glad he'd taken the time to open her up to him. He knew it had been more gratifying that way._

_A while later, he took her to his friend's homestead since his own home was further away and she required nourishment more often than he. It was a cozy and warm place outside the borders of Falkreath, a new installation that had gained popularity over the years, close enough to the Sanctuary if ever the need arose where he wanted to see her. His fellow Guild Brother, Mike, had married the pretty owner of said lodge, and they'd both offered it up in servitude for those working in and working for the Guild. Levi, unlike the rest of the Guild, hadn't taken up on that offer because he really hadn't had a need for it._

_Funny how things changed with the passage of time._

_It was the perfect place to have her stay and earn something for herself. He knew Nanaba wouldn't object to her help, it was something she'd been in need of for a while now, anyway. And after being on the road for a while and chatting about everything her heart desired -something he'd never even dreamed he would do with a mortal outside of the Guild, no less- he began to suspect she would tire of the mindless life of a housewife. She wasn't meant to be a thrall, her diligent and astute mind argued against that fate. How had no one at Volkihar seen that? How hadn't they noticed how clever and hungry for life she was? Well, it did not matter. She was with him now, and he would see to it that she had a life worthy of her while staying with him._

_He didn't want or need a mindless puppet by his side, yes?_

_After many days -that grew into weeks, that in turn bloomed into months- of this new routine for her, for him, he'd become pretty much attached to her, just as she'd become attached to him. And while it was unconventional on all accounts -he was a murderous bastard with a sliver of renewed affection for this woman, she was a sweet thing that never harmed a fly- they kept coming back to each other without much thought put behind their actions. He didn't mind, she didn't mind, so why should they care if others were to say a damn thing about their strange -yet so good- relationship?_

_Not that the Guild often spoke and cared for their brethren's private life. They had much to do on a daily basis, Astrid keeping them on their toes with her missions. Some were too easy for him to do, but others required more than brute strength or the freeing of ones urges. His last quest had been thrilling, to say the least. He'd been sent to assassinate a member of the Silver-Blood family over in Markarth, a note left on his body blaming their enemy of the crime -the Forsworn they so loathed. And then he was to cause a stir of crazed dread within the people of the city after he cleverly placed the body where everyone could see -hanging from a rope by the city's entrance. It had been quite an eventful sight to witness, a sight that had left him grinning all the way back to the Sanctuary. Bunch of idiots were so easy to rile up, it would always be hilarious in his book. So you see, his days were very much accounted for, the Guild becoming extremely active through the passage of days. And it was all thanks to their ruthless leader._

_However, he did require nourishment and rest once in a blue moon. With that in mind, it was on a restless night after a taxing day that he went to the lodge to have a much-needed break and enjoy time together as they hadn't done so in over two weeks. When she informed him she also needed a breather from the lodge, from her work, he came to a compromise with her: satisfy his needs and he would see to it that hers were fulfilled as well. She'd wholeheartedly agreed, and on they proceeded with a most beneficial night for them both._

_Currently atop his horse, and after he'd fed from her delicious blood, she was nestled on his front as she slept away the late night. She was tired from their, ah, earlier activities and his careful attention with her afterwards. He'd seen to it that she'd fed, helped her bathe -such a supple body she had- and had, after exiting the lodge and mounting his horse, enjoyed their conversations on the road they traveled, a much-needed breather from their daily affairs._

_Her gradual change with him had been astonishing. Unlike the way she'd been right after leaving the Castle -a spitfire with a curious mind, that one- she now freely spoke of everything her heart desired. And he listened, oh how he listened to what she had to say, her interesting mind keeping him entertained throughout the ghastly days and beautiful nights. He was behaving so unlike himself, but at this point he cared for naught of what anyone or his own mind thought of it. There was nothing on that plane of existence that would make him change his mind about his lovely or how she belonged right where she was._

_With a slight bending of his head he placed a small kiss to her forehead, taking a drag of his new and favorite addictive drug. My, but how tasty she smelled when his scent was all over her. Simply amazing. And so damn tantalizing, if his cock had any say. He could already feel it stirring by simply staring at her resting face, at the many marks he'd left imprinted on her gorgeous skin. Remembering how she begged for his bite threw his libido to a boiling point, her soft mewls when he delivered it a wonderful symphony to his hearing. He wondered, as he helped steer his horse clear of a fallen tree trunk, if he could get away with a few more hours indulging in her body, wondered if she was too exhausted for it. Knowing her as well as he did by now, he was sure she wouldn't object to the idea._

_Looking back at her again as his horse trotted down clear paths once more he finally noticed she'd awoken, eyes sleepily taking him in. "You're awake," he stated._

_"Hm, aye, I am."_

_He couldn't help it. He bent again, this time taking her lips in a languid yet starving kiss. When her need for air came he let her go, but not before nipping at her bottom lip and taking a bit of her delightful blood with him. She shuddered, groaned. When her lids reopened he swore there were stars behind them, the sparkle captivating his sight. But that's as far as he would let his banal thoughts go. He wasn't the romantic type, never would be, and for him to be spouting such nonsense, even in his mind, was even odder than this strange yet alluring relationship of theirs. Could you blame him, though? This woman made him want to write poetry -albeit very lustful, very bloody ones that almost no one would appreciate except maybe for himself._

_"I'm under your spell, aren't I?"_

_Her almost statement broke him from his inner thoughts and made him furrow his brow. "I should be the one asking that."_

_A pretty blush stole across her features, one he decided he liked on her very much. "Oh, Goddess," she chuckled, trying to hide said blush from him._

_He wouldn't have any of it, though. Prying her hands away from her face, he said, "Don't hide. I want to see every reaction I can get from you."_

_A small whine of slight mortification fell from those supple lips, but she caved to his demands, allowing the removal of her improvised barrier. "Has anyone ever told you what an unusual vampire you are?"_

_A tilt of his head to the side regarded her. "If by that you mean ruthless and cruel, then yes."_

_"But you haven't been ruthless to me, or cruel. Trust me, I should know."_

_Her dejected tone made him hold her tighter as he wondered about what her words could mean. Had they treated her unfairly at Volkihar Castle? If so he would rip their throats out one by one, starting with that fool that had taken her as a thrall. A small, soft breath left his lips as he licked over her still blooming wound, shuddering pleasantly at her flavor. "I can't find it in myself to treat you as such. You've turned into someone... special for me. However," he grabbed her chin, tugged her face closer, stared right at the two stars that gazed back at him, "I cannot cover the truth of who I am, what I am. I am cruel. I relish in death. I love the bloodbaths I cause," and with a scorching whisper against her lips he added, "And I enjoy it."_

_Her eyes were wide then, sudden fear striking her perfect silhouette. But then something peculiar happened. Her fingers grazed his own pale features, tracing from one end to the next, from the ends of his bangs to the tip of his chin. "I'm alright with that, so long as I stay out of your viscous mind and nature."_

_He grabbed her palm, stilled it. Then he nipped at her fingertips in longing desire. Gods, but was she perfect in every sense of the word, even if her trust was misplaced on him and her bravery a reckless, dangerous thing. "I smell fear on you, lovely. Are you sure you're alright with who I am?"_

_"I cannot change you, and I will not try. It's a futile endeavor I will not go through," she sighed. "And yes, I do fear your power, I do fear how fragile it makes me because, at the end of the day, you can snap me like a twig with a mere snap of your fingers. But," and this time, it was she who grabbed at his hand and nipped his fingers one by one, "there's something in you I cannot stay away from. It's like... I want to devour you from the inside out until nothing of you remains. This darkness that surrounds you -it's terribly addicting in its own right, just like the man surrounded by it is turning out to be."_

_So, he wasn't the only one feeling that. Thank the Gods. Otherwise terrible things would've befell the beautiful temptress currently resting on his lap, because he was sure as hell he wouldn't -couldn't- let her go. He smirked and good-humoredly said, "That sounded eerily like a love confession. Have you truly fallen for me that quickly?"_

_He couldn't help but chuckle at her loud and annoyed groan and at the return of her blush. "That was not-!"_

_"Hush now, hush," he smiled as he once again focused on the road. "You're turning out to be a fun little morsel."_

_"Oh yeah?"_

_He could hear the pout on her lips, and it had his smile widening slightly. Then, in a mocking whisper, he said, "The blushing is such a delectable addition." And this time he let her hide underneath his cloak while he chuckled in surprising mirth at her actions. Only she could make him feel at odds with himself, unfamiliar feelings coursing through him at the mere sight of her alone. He was beginning to figure out that she had power over him and it could potentially ruin him, but he uncharacteristically pushed those thoughts down in favor of enjoying her scent and her company and those beautiful sounds falling from slightly annoyed lips. After two weeks going by with no contact at all, he was starved for her and he couldn't be bothered by anything else right then._

_Since they strayed a bit far from the lodge they set camp together near their location, more for her benefit than his. He felt livened, energized with how much blood now coursed through him. She, on the other hand, was taxed out, tuckered within the tent he'd acquired from a traveling Khajiit caravan, covered with the furs of his cloak. They hadn't wanted to part ways yet, and she complained her backside was hurting from having mounted the horse for so long, so that had been that._

_Standing by the edge of a river, under the light of the moon, he kept watch over their impromptu campsite. And as he stood there gazing at the darkened sky, he thought. He'd become quite territorial of her in the short amount of time they'd known each other, but he honestly didn't give a damn. Instincts were something he always trusted and had never failed him. Now, they uttered to his soul that this woman belonged right where she was, at his side until death do part. Such a bittersweet thought to have, but he wouldn't dwell on such grave things for now. Marking her as his was one thing, thinking ahead about such a fragile concept another. He knew it would eventually come, but for the time being he'd steer clear of it and enjoy this gift the Gods had bestowed upon him._

_Not that he prayed often for such a thing. Or held favor with many Gods in particular. He would still be grateful towards them for her, but that would be all._

_It was there he realized that what she felt for him -that thing she'd spoken about while on his horse?- he felt for her. She was Light, a Light so pure and gentle, so consuming and fiery -all he wanted was to devour her very existence and keep it with him, to shine upon his dark soul the only way he felt comfortable with. He'd chosen the path he walked on, had forsaken the light of the sun and now loathed it for what it represented, that star. And that wouldn't change, not now, not ever. But the Light she carried around her was different, gentler despite its strength, and, more importantly, it was a source of Light he never wanted to shy away from._

_And he had forever to enjoy it, enjoy her, enjoy her delicious fire and the time she granted him with. He'd never felt grateful for existing, but now? Dear Mother, what a time to be alive._

_A rustle by the nearby bushes broke him of his inner reverie, hearing perked up now that it had been roused. Slowly, he slid towards the tent, protective of his morsel, needing to keep whatever it was out of her way. He sniffed the air to assess the threat that neared, bared his fangs when he recognized the stench of those Stendarr worshipers and a few members of the Dawnguard. Keeping quiet, he bent and shuffled over to the trees near the tent where his precious lay. He cursed when he noticed the fire was still going, but hopefully the men at the other end of the river would either not notice it or ignore it as a passing hunter._

_Of course, that was just wishful thinking on his part._

_Taking a piss at the water's edge, the man saw the tent and called his companions over. Seeing as the river was a shallow thing they easily crossed over, their stances turning offensive in the blink of an eye. Levi kept to the bushes, readying himself for battle though hoping nothing would come. Not when she was in the middle of it all._

_He almost -almost- snarled as one of them kicked her awake, maces and swords at the ready. She was a startled thing when she roused, keeping his cloak as a barrier against the chill of the late night and the intruders. Instead of screaming or running away or doing something incredibly stupid, she calmly assessed the situation and asked, "Can I help you?"_

_The men surrounding her sighed in relief, though didn't lower their guards. "Forgive us for intruding on your slumber. We've been hunting this part of the forest for many nights now, as a request from the nearby village to cleanse the land of a vampire nest in the area." Fuck, just his luck. He sniffed the air again, harder, but nothing vampire caught his senses. If it was true that there was a nest nearby, then his kind were cleverly hidden away from these scumbags._

_She went along with the conversation, appeasing them as she could. "Ah, I see. Well, I hope you find that which you search for."_

_He nodded, and miraculously set his weapon away. "We do as well." Then he frowned. "Although, what is a young lady such as yourself doing out here?"_

_Quickly, she improvised. "I, ah, was hunting for a meal for my family, but prey is hard to catch nowadays. Resting up my energy for the morrow," she tentatively smiled._

_The man looked like he wanted to doubt her words, eyes searching the campsite for anything amiss. Levi almost jumped out right then and there but lo and behold, the man backed off. He bid the others to follow him, but not before he said, "Stendarr be with you."_

_They watched the men leave, didn't even move a muscle until they were sure the worshipers were gone. With natural reflexes born of his ancestors, he quickly darted back to her and shut the tent's flap silently. The quick intake of breath behind him told him she was to speak, but he shushed her with the tip of his finger. They were far away enough by then, but he wanted to be cautious. There was no way he was about to drag them back here to her. His lovely's safety came first. She got the hint, nodded, and remained silent. Then he bent over her ear, whispered, "I'm to hunt them down. No matter what you hear, stay hidden."_

_She nodded again, slight tremble passing through her at the mention of what he was about to do. But then she kissed his cheek softly, something that had him still in sudden awe and astonishment. Even after what he'd admitted, she treated him with the softest of touches before he committed to his word? That... had him speechless. Trust her to be the one to tongue-tie him. Humbled, he bowed his head in reverence at her actions. And then, with blooming softness of his own, he kissed her forehead and caressed her cheeks with his thumbs. This treasure of his was turning out to be quite a fascinating mortal, a human he was becoming desperate enough to keep by his side, forever._

_But because he needed to concentrate on the task ahead he softly nudged those thoughts of his away and sighed. This was not the time nor place to be lost in his mind, no matter how pleasant the feelings were. With one last look her way and a silent prayer to the Night Mother to keep his gorgeous female safe -to bathe those who tried to harm her in blood- he left the tent and trailed after the five men that had just left._

_He didn't like leaving threats alive, after all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skyrim term glossary for this chapter:
> 
> Vigilants of Stendarr: dedicated to wiping out Daedra (entities inhabiting the realms of Oblivion viewed as gods or demons by the inhabitants of Tamriel) and other form of abominations (such as werewolves, vampires and witches).
> 
> Dawnguard: order of vampire hunters.
> 
> And yes, being a vampire in Skyrim means being hunted down by everyone and their mother, lol. But it's fun terrorizing the villages in game, don't get me wrong. >:D Just wanted to point out how trifling being with a vampire as a human is, hope I didn't fail on that account. 
> 
> I hope you had a wonderful Halloween, lovelies! And as always, constructive criticism is always welcomed. <3


	4. Light and Shadow Shattered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the lateness of this chapter. I've had a few off days since last time I posted, and when I finally found the energy to once more work on my story, instead of editing this chapter I wrote three more. Hopefully I'm forgiven? <3

The water had been set to her favored, lavender scent, the temperature regulated for the cold environment that surrounded Dawnstar. Her clothes had been shed by his desperate hands, and while his hunger revved at the sight she made while nude he willed it down. He had more important things to attend to, like getting his mate clean of the grime that still clung to her. She looked annoyed at him, but he didn't give a damn. He would rather have her annoyance blossom than have her stare at him as she'd done earlier.

He wasn't fond of getting frightened, thanks.

Once he helped her into the tub he settled on a chair he'd dragged, mind intent on one thing and one thing only. He raised a brow at her still annoyed stare. "I made you a promise and I intend to keep it."

That had the power to blow away what remained of her annoyance. She closed her eyes, gritted her teeth. "I don't think- I-"

"Hush," he interrupted, settling closer still to the tub. He didn't want her to think, didn't want her to get lost in her grief again. When he felt out of it, sometimes, a bath almost always helped -unless he was in a killing rage, then nothing else but blood would calm him down. He thought a nice bath would surely help renew her spirits albeit slightly. But knowing the kind of state she was in, he knew she wouldn't do it by herself. So here he was, by her side, ready to do right by his mate and help her recover.

He rolled the sleeves of his tight tunic to the elbows, hands reaching out for the soap, then the sponge. When he stared back at her he noticed she'd started to blush, eyes downcast, jaw tense. An exasperated sigh escaped him as he dragged her eyes back to his with the tip of his claw underneath her chin. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about. I want to do this for you, yes?"

Her blush intensified as she whispered, "You shouldn't need to do it."

"But I do, and I don't mind. You're mine, lovely, and I always take care of what's mine." He bent towards her, kissed her forehead softly. "Besides, I will not leave until you're clean, understood?"

A huff, "Fine, you old hag."

He raised his brow, a slight growl escaping his lips. "Say that again," I dare you.

But she didn't, and even though she grumbled she caved in to his wish. Softly lathering his hands with the soap he'd gathered, he took care to cover her beautiful body with the scented bubbles, every delectable inch getting cleaned before his very eyes, underneath his very touch. Tenderly, gently, he took care of her as he'd never done so before, paying attention to each crevice, to each sensitive place he could find, and stroked with powerful hands that left her a relaxed and groaning mess. He gritted his teeth as he tried to endure under the powerful sensations the moment was invoking within him, because fuck were those noises too enticing for his own good. In the end, he decided to massage her stiff shoulders and neck, keeping temptation at bay with his caring. But as he did so, and after a while, she took matters into her own hands.

It was her turn to caress her body with soft touches, it was her turn to sensually cleanse her neck, her chest and breasts, her stomach, it was her turn to grip at her delightful curves hard and become even more of a mess than he'd left her. And with hungry eyes he followed the trail of her hands, of her fingers, when they touched her neck, when they roamed lower to her breasts, lower still to her delightful curves that would lead to her delicious-

There was heat behind her eyes when she stared at him after letting her head fall back on his now still arms. There was fire and lust and passion, there was rawness within her. And while he hadn't been aware of it he'd started to rumble in appreciation, in lust, started to let his hunger take control of the situation. There was a hidden, silent plea behind it all, though, a plea that did not sit well with him -a first, but where she was concerned? Everything and anything was possible.

"Make me forget," she said, "make it go away." She raised her arms, water cascading downwards as she tugged him closer by the shoulders.

And in between needy, painful rumbles and growls, he said, "I don't want to take advantage of this, of you," not while she was this raw inside. Though his words heavily contrasted with his own actions, his nose scenting her neck, his tongue peeking out to take her taste in. By the Gods, her musk had thickened the air with its delicious aroma, and he snarled in growing want.

The softest kiss was placed on his cheek, a kiss that reminded him of his past, reminded him why it was he would go the lengths to protect his little morsel. "You'll be helping me mend. I know it's not a logical way of doing things, but," she sighed as his lips graced her pulse, "it's what I need now." The final bell rang when she said, in a breathless, needy tone, "Please, Levi. Take me." And then she bit down hard on his neck, a bold move, a first for her.

His bite on her flesh was brutal, the sense of her claiming him for her needs satisfying his inner demons more than the taking of lives ever had. That was saying quite a bit since he did enjoy it when his hands got bloody. But there was something behind this moment that made his bloodthirst pale in comparison. And when her yell of pain, of pleasure, reached his maddened mind he dove right in -clothes and all- and took what she was freely giving him. He would feast on his decadent morsel as he hadn't before while he helped mask her grief in pleasure, while he helped mask his own. And as he freed his cock from its confines, as he harshly impaled her on him, he cried out in sweet, torturous agony, finally becoming one with her after what had happened, after the weeks that had gone by without seeing each other. And her cries mixed with his, a most beautiful cacophony to his senses that drove him insane.

He decided, as he'd started to take her harshly, that he would take away her pain however he could, and if this was one of those ways, so be it. He would stay by her side no matter what came their way, and he would see to it that she stayed standing through it all. And this time he would make sure not to let her go as he'd done countless of times in the past. He was sure he didn't have the will to part from her, anyway, not anymore, and not after realizing that life was best lived with her by his side, to fight through the bad, and live through the good, together.

 

  
_The fight was a brutal thing, but Levi had enjoyed every second of it. Relishing on his new kills, he grinned a decidedly wicked grin as he drained the squirming bastard from his blood. As he did he looked about their impromptu camp, noting the many bodies that lay on the ground. Only five had approached them back at the camp, but, turns out, there had been more hiding away within the forest. Taking pleasure in the screams of the ones he held captive, he released his latest meal and approached the nearest confined body. Brandishing the weapon this man had owned, he impaled the bastard through the eye, savoring the pitiful yells he released and the splatter of blood that matted the earth beneath him._

_A few hisses joined in the cacophony, and as he turned to meet the eyes of his kind -the nest that had been cleverly hiding from the worshipers of Stendarr- he bided them closer. "Come. Feast." And they did, without mercy, without remorse._

_It had already been late by the time they'd been approached by these bastards, but the carnage lasted way into the morning, the rays of the sun appearing on the horizon. Licking his talons, he grabbed a lone man by the hair and drew him to his mouth, latching lazily on the throat of the barely-there man. He'd lost his will to fight and live as soon as he saw they'd been defeated, not even bothering to try and flee from his now burial ground. It was then Levi was approached by the Master vampire of the hidden nest, a glint of something behind her eyes._

_"You should join us, Lord."_

_Unlatching from his meal, he passed the half-emptied vessel to her. And just like that, without acknowledging her words, he left them to have their way with the scums of Stendarr. He was not about to acknowledge an indirect plea to become hers. He already belonged to someone, yes?_

_He flew to the makeshift campsite, to his female, wanting to awaken her and leave this place for good. But once he landed with a thud by the tent he stilled. What greeted him -instead of her delightful aroma- was that of a fight, and a bloody one. Fuck, it could only mean one thing. Some of the men he'd hunted had managed to escape, probably one of those that had approached his lovely's tent. With haste, he followed the scent all the way into the very depths of the forest, for the first time ever fearing the possible outcome._

_His screech, when he found them, was loud enough to startle the birds nestling on the far tops of the pines that surrounded them. She was cornered, heavily injured, but still put up the fight she'd been in for Gods knew how long. And when she heard him, her potent relief wafted through his nose. She was on the brink of passing out. And he couldn't blame her. With all he'd taken from her, all they'd done, and barely any rest? Plus, the three on one fight was barely fair to begin with._

_She'd had enough._

_With his blood magic, he instantly took care of the bastards that had dared harm her. He would've enjoyed torturing them further, but she had collapsed and needed assistance. What could he do other than turn her into a vampire, though? Not much, and definitely not in this form. He thought about draining her to spare her suffering for much longer, but something in him rebelled at the thought and screamed in agony. Gods, what was he to do?_

_A small gasp left her, soon her eyes reopened, and she croaked, as best as she could, that she'd seen one of them drink a healing potion. Maybe he had more? He searched the first bastard and found one, thank fuck. He had her practically choke on the damn thing until not a single drop remained, until her wounds started to heal before his very eyes. It was then and only then he started to breathe better._

_It was also then he was hit with a logic so true, he wondered why he hadn't thought of it in the first place. She couldn't stay with him, she wasn't battle ready or battle born. He was a killer, born and bred to fight, to maim and hurt and end. Wherever he went, death followed. She would be in the way of that, and he didn't want to lose her so fast to the circumstances of his life._

_He wanted his lifetime shared with the little years she could give him._

_After reverting forms, he whistled for his horse and carried her to his mount, galloping at top speed back to the lodge. Nanaba, the dear that she was, helped his beloved with her healing magic since he was cut short on that department. Being a son of the night had its perks, but it also had its downsides. He stayed the rest of the day by her side, coming to a firm decision on what to do to preserve her life. Once he saw to it that she had fully mended after a few days, and after he'd made sure she had a full stomach that night -even if she had told him she wasn't feeling that hungry- he took her in his arms and sat her on his lap. "Precious," he whispered, grabbing her chin gently._

_"Yes?"_

_"Before you were taken to the Volkihar clan, did you have a place to call home?"_

_Surprise blew her eyes away, mouth agape at what his mere question suggested. He slightly shook her, trying to bring her back to the matter at hand. And when her attention dawned back on him and away from her thoughts, she breathlessly said, "Solitude. My home was in Solitude."_

_"We'll ride there on the morrow."_

_As quick as a gale she stood, a thousand unnamed things swimming behind her pretty gaze. "Do you... wish to harm my family?"_

_Now why would he do that? And why the sudden distrust, after all they'd been through? He beckoned her over with a finger and she went to him, thankfully, standing still between his parted legs. He grasped her hands, kissed each one. "I have no need to claim your family's lives. All I want is for you to prosper underneath their care." And with a family that met her truest needs -those of the soul, so he could keep feeding on her delicious Light._

_Her intake of breath was a small sting in his heart. "You mean to say... you're taking me back? Home?" He nodded. "You're granting me my freedom?"_

_At that he frowned and bit hard on her thumb. A small hiss of pain fell from her lips, but he ignored it as he licked the blood clean. "You were never my captive. But," and this was an important admission he had to make, "I was too mesmerized by you to realize the potential dangers I was putting you through. Even with me here, inside a very public lodge, is a danger to your life. I don't want to be responsible for your death," a first for him, but it was the truth all the same._

_She looked down at his seated form, tears at the corner of her eyes. "Thank you," she breathed, making his heart lurch uncomfortably once more._

_He nodded, lips ascending to her wrist slowly, oh so slowly. His fangs sought out more of her essence and so, with a request she stay still so none of the lodge's patrons overlooked what he was about to do, he sank deep in her with a groan of ecstasy. Her tiny whimper increased his desire for her, and with the thought that he was about to let go of the best thing that had happened to him in years he couldn't control it. He took her in arms after releasing her vein, hurriedly locked them behind closed doors, and took and took and took until she had nothing else to give._

_That night, as she lay nestled on his chest, tracing a soft finger over and around his body, she surprised him. Eyes full of stars met his, and she pleaded, breathed, "You must visit whenever you can."_

_And he in turn responded, with a bare of deadly fangs, "You're mine. I might be taking you back home, but I'm not that selfless. I won't plan on leaving you, ever."_

_Her sweet smile full of relief lifted a weight he hadn't been aware he'd been carrying. Aye, Levi, vying for her affections? Have you really fallen for the mortal? Pushing his treacherous thoughts away he brought her lips to his in a sweet lock that had her toes curling and had the ice around his heart melting away -for her, only for her._

_The trip to Solitude seemed shorter than it was supposed to be, but he figured it was because these were the last hours he would get to be near her. Oh yes, he would be visiting, and yes, he would do so as often as he could, but he would be farther away from her, and he had his matters to attend to. Hopefully things would turn out okay as they'd been for them when they started this affair. Masking his vampiric nature as best as he could and settling his horse by the Solitude stables, he helped her with the few belongings she owned and let her lead the way to the city's entrance. Once inside -and being stared at by all guards in the vicinity- she moved down the path until she took a right at the small stalls that sold things a plenty. Action ceased, heads turned, and a loud gasp came from the old lady working one of the kiosks. She ran to her and captured her in a hug, the tightness reciprocated with happy tears and kisses on her cheeks._

_"Mamma, mamma!" Was her exclamation, and Levi was sure he felt his heart strings sink deeper for her at that moment._

_"Oh my dear, I'm so glad you're alive!"_

_It was then the heads that had been turned to take in the scene moved, bodies greeting her in a friendly manner. Seemed like she was well known around town, huh. She eventually tired of it and drew her mother aside -towards him, actually. A gentle smile crossed her features when she introduced him to her kin, and he gave a small bow of respect in her direction. She immediately enveloped him in a very uncomfortable hug -his precious knew he disliked being touched by others like this, she was the only exception- and he pleaded of her through his eyes she stop this madness at once._

_She chuckled but complied, pulling her mother aside. "That's enough, old woman. Let the man breathe."_

_She did, but then she reached into her pocket and brought out a priceless artifact he was sure would be given to him as payment. "Please, madam, there's no need."_

_She stared, frowned. "You helped my daughter come back to me, I must repay you how I can."_

_"Taking care of her is all I ask for," he replied as he stared his female down, causing a blush to rise on her supple cheeks._

_The lady looked back and forth between them until it dawned on her. "Ah, I see. Very well, then," and she put away the artifact, a smile on her aged face._

_They made way to their house -a simple cottage within the walls of Solitude- where he spent the next few hours getting to inspect each crevice, deeming it suitable for his female to live in. It appeared both her mother and she were neat, though not as neat as he would've loved them to be. Then her mother regaled him with stories of her childhood while they shared a pleasant meal together -even though he didn't take a bite of the offered food, he was already full- ones he enjoyed every second of by teasing that blush to rise constantly on her beautiful face._

_It was when her mother retired for the night that he sealed her mouth to his harshly, demanding of her the very air she breathed for his being to sustain itself. He would surely miss how frequent their nights had become, how essential their time shared together had become, how vital for him her Light had become. Again, after making sure her mother had fallen asleep, he claimed her by the living room's window, not caring if anyone saw them in such a precarious situation. Hell, he even welcomed it. She was his, and no mortal in that town would take her away from him._

_He gently placed her on her bed after she'd fallen asleep, kissed her forehead in a sweet, sweet kiss. Then, on an impulse, he took off one of his old necklaces and placed it on her drawer -a necklace he'd enchanted to protect and to energize the wearer- as a lavish gift he hadn't dared to make until now. It hadn't been the first gift, and he was sure it wouldn't be the last, but this one was the most expensive one he'd made. He found himself smiling, not minding it one bit. She deserved more than this, honestly._

_One last stare and off he went, to the town's exit, to the city's stable, to his horse. Not once did he dare look back for fear of staying rooted by her side like a love-struck imbecile. But that was it, wasn't it? He'd truly fallen for that woman. And he couldn't find it in himself to regret it or his choices where she was concerned. Not one bit._

_He hadn't seen it coming on his trip back to the Sanctuary. His thoughts had been too muddled by his lovely, his senses too overtaken with the raw feeling of leaving one's half behind. He was ambushed by a large cavalry, not just Dawnguard or Stendarr followers but hired mercenaries and a few city guards as well. He was powerful, yes, a force to be reckoned with -but that had taken a backseat as his soul roiled over in the desolate emptiness he'd started feeling as he'd galloped away from Solitude. Logic escaped his fingers, and as he tried his best to overachieve -and he did manage to kill a few of those present- they had managed to take him down._

_If his Brother were here, he would say something unneeded, but a truth nonetheless, a truth he liked to impose on all the ones that served under the Night Mother and Sithis: how the mighty fall. That same Brother he was thinking of suddenly appeared before his writhing body on the ground, and he thought he was hallucinating the whole thing until more of his family arrived on the scene. He saw the fight end victorious on their part, and he reveled in it, in every death that marred the land underneath him._

_Erwin knelt beside him, a serious look to him. Levi thought he heard him say that same fucking line he'd been thinking of, followed by something about a crypt and a coffin, but he passed out before he could say anything at all. His last breath of consciousness went to his precious, and he decided that yes, he'd done the best he could, had made the best decision for them both in the end._

_If he hadn't, she would've probably met the same fate he had that day. And, unlike him, she would've been gone for good._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any doubts, at all, feel free to ask! I know most of you aren't Skyrim savvy -hell, after the many years of playing the game even I don't consider myself Skyrim savvy- so I won't deny you the chance to ask in fear of sounding odd. By the way, Solitude and Dawnstarr are major holds in Skyrim, in case you were wondering.
> 
> As always, constructive criticism is welcomed! And thank you to all who have read so far. Means the world to me. <3


	5. Soul Purge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT INCOMING~!
> 
> Holy shit tho, five thousand words? Okay, to be perfectly honest I couldn't find a nice place to split things up so up it goes as is. And wow, the effin' plot is thickening and that is so not what I wanted. But here we are, and there I am writing more than I thought I was going to. Thank you, plot bunny.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy? c;
> 
> PS.: I made Hanji non-binary in this tale. For some reason i cannot comprehend, Hanji wanted to be so in the Skyrim world. Just to clarify.

The next few days passed by in a pleasant blur of feeding and taking and marking what was his. And she in turn marked him as well, the pinpricks of her tooth marks covering most of his skin in what had been savage need. It was passion incarnate, it was need all-consuming, but most of all, it was a purging of the souls. A purge that had been needed by them both. They had lost part of their heart, it was never an easy feat to go through, or an easy thought to assimilate in everyday life. And he’d done his best to meet her needs, taking her raw and showing no mercy upon her supple skin when she begged him to.

On his temporary bed, with his gorgeous mate within his grasp and after their most recent bout of passion, he lazily trailed kisses all over her face until his lips found hers. Over and over he indulged them with the connection that would never betray their hearts, that connection that had started to mend their broken hearts past the point of hopelessness, and into the realm of working in tandem to stay alive. He hadn’t thought he would need it, mostly he’d started doing this for her benefit, but as his past kept assaulting his mind every now and then, throughout the days and nights after his kin’s death, he realized he was in need of her as well, in need of her touch, her passion, her love, to erase the pain her daughter’s death had brought.

It hurt like a motherfucker. Though he was wont to wonder why. Maybe it was because this had been his mate’s family? Maybe he’d grown too attached to the little girl? Maybe even grown to think of her as his through the years? He couldn’t pinpoint an answer, so he decided it was a combination of all three. Maybe then it could explain why it hurt so damn much.

He'd tried to get her to talk about things, but she had cleverly dodged the subject each time he brought it up. The way she would entice him with her touch, the way she would coyly yet seductively smile at him, the way she squirmed on that bed in delicious heat as she played with herself for his viewing pleasure -it was enough to drive a man wild and forget what the hell he’d been wanting to talk about. He knew why the distractions, though, knew she wasn’t ready to talk about it. And so, with each time she tried to distract him, he let her have her way with him. Being of service to his lovely wasn’t a bother to him, at all, so he indulged her in her silent pleas and took her to immense, pleasurable heights to get her to forget, at least for a little while, the fresh memories that coursed through both their minds.

He groaned as she dragged his tongue out with hers to play, the sinful sound of their joining in playful delight getting him hard again. She noticed, if her hand grabbing his length was anything to go by. And it was, her grip shifting to slowly, agonizingly, toy with him. With one last lick on her luscious mouth he released her. “Frisky minx, aren’t you?”

She gave him a most seductive smile. “Learned from the best.”

He hissed when she gripped harder, rumbled approvingly when her other hand joined the first and played with his sac. “ _Hn_ , I love it when you grab my balls like that.” Her blush was radiant, and he chuckled at the thought that while she loved the way he could speak to her in bed she still blushed at it. He couldn’t believe he had the power to make her redden after everything they’d done together. It was rather satisfying, to be perfectly honest.

Her stomach rumbling put a stop to the pleasant touches, his need to care for her coming to the forefront of his mind. Stilling her apt hands with his own touch, he brought them to his chest and gently pulled her close. At her slightly confused gaze he said, “You need to feed, lovely.”

To which she answered with a most adorable pout and a whine. “But I already ate.” She climbed on him, legs spreading enticingly over his hardened cock. In a seductive whisper she said, “Why don’t we stay here instead? Satisfy my aching hunger for you?”

He growled at her sinuous words, taking her lips with his as she slowly moved against him, enticing him further. But he held her hips still when her tummy roared again. Grabbing her cheeks, separating them both, he demanded against her lips, “You will feed. Now.” Besides, it had been a couple of hours since she last ate anything.

She huffed, annoyed. “Ugh, fine, old hag, _fine_.” She got off him, got out of bed, and stood to search for the nightgown he’d acquired for her.

But before she could don it he quickly stood and bent her over the bed, smacking that lovely ass hard for her rude jab. She gasped, outraged, but he held her in place as he massaged away the sting left behind by his palm. “Call me that again and I’ll have you begging for mercy in seconds. Understood, precious?”

He could see it in her eyes, the prospect of another good few hours spent on that bed if she dared go against him, but he cut that thought quickly when he let go with a soft pat on her rear and walked down to his hearth by the first floor. With an annoyed grumble she followed him, now wearing the gorgeous nightgown and perusing the selection of food they’d bought earlier along with other things she might need. In the end, she decided to prepare a nice hefty meal for them both, a most delicious broth that while it didn’t satisfy him was scrumptious nonetheless.

Sitting by that same hearth afterwards and enjoying a glass of wine, the silence that settled upon them was a most calm one. He held her as they relaxed on the couch she’d brought over earlier, a soft sigh leaving his parted lips as he flicked his tongue on his fangs. His portion of wine was tinged with blood -hers after he’d asked if she could indulge him with that gift and she’d accepted- and while he wasn’t starving for it anymore he still liked to indulge in the mix.

She set her glass by the floor once she finished, laid against his chest like a lost pup in need of warmth. And he supposed she was. The cold of Dawnstar was unforgiving even in this time of the year, and even with the fire blazing next to them it was hard to stay warm. For her, at least. Low temperatures were irrelevant to him. Deft fingers stroked his bare chest, caressing the dusting of hairs that marred his otherwise pristine body. He in turn stroked her hair, marveling at the locks that twined through and between his fingers. “Such a beautiful morsel,” he whispered, not even realizing he’d had in his pleasant stupor, humming delightfully as she kissed his chest with soft, soft lips.

He felt her smile on his skin, felt her trailing higher until her mouth nibbled on his collarbone. “So says the handsome man underneath me.”

He smirked at his lovely, “You think I’m handsome, precious?” then drew her nearer to his neck. He sure loved to feel her teeth sinking into his flesh, even if she couldn’t draw his blood with their bluntness. But she didn’t pursue that further, simply breathed against it, teasing him for what he was worth. Playing with fire, was more like. 

“Aye, always have.” Then she smiled at him as she raised her eyes to his. “Even when you’re making that face you always wear when in the presence of others.”

And at that his face fell, deadpan. “What face?”

“That one,” she chuckled as she pointed at it.

He tugged at her finger and bit it in reprimand while she chuckled, mirth not suppressed in her relaxed state. And he was glad for it. Maybe it indicated that she was on the road to recovery. It was also the reason he decided to latch onto when he decided to ask, instead of bantering along with his lovely, “How do you fare?”

Her smile slowly faded, her eyes turned downcast, and he cursed his stupidity at bringing back that which hurt her. Oh he knew they had to eventually talk about it, but it seemed she still wasn’t ready for it. A soft yet annoyed sigh escaped him, at himself for drastically changing the mood with his unnecessary words. He sat back once more, took a nice gulp of his wine to center himself with something to do other than mope for his mistake.

A soft kiss to his cheek was the forgiveness she offered upon the impending gloom that had settled over his shoulders. Then, “You’ve been quite the gentleman with me, you know that?” He snorted after he swallowed. What a gentleman he was turning out to be, reminding her of a topic she wasn’t ready to tread through. He saw her frown at that, noticed that she realized he wasn’t thinking like her right then. As a reprimand on her part she bit the underside of his jaw quite hard, causing him to grunt in surprise and sudden affection. “It’s not your fault, Levi, and I will not get angry at you for trying, alright? I just want to forget for a little while longer. Please?”

He hummed as answer right before taking another swig of his drink. She, however, didn’t like that. The bite she delivered next was exactly where he’d been craving it, but totally unexpected when discussing such a serious topic. A bit of the wine he’d drank escaped him as his growl bubbled over and out of his lips. “Careful, lovely,” he rumbled.

Then she bent slightly over him and dragged her tongue over his chin where that same drop had made a trail. She whispered lowly, seductively, “But I don’t want to be. Besides, I rather like it when I mark you.”  

“Quite the possessive morsel you’re turning out to be,” he said as his eyes took in her mouth after what she’d done. My, but she looked fucking amazing with red staining those lips of hers.

She smirked, “Of you? Always.” She got closer to his face, lips a breadth away from his. “You’re mine, so forgive me if I find pleasure in marking you.”

It was his turn to smirk after he licked that tantalizing mouth of hers clean of the wine. “Oh? What else do you enjoy doing to your mate?”

She shuddered after those words left his lips. “Plenty of things,” she heatedly whispered as her hands started to trail over his naked chest. “Touching,” then she followed her clever hands with her lips, taking the time of her life to stoke his fire with her little touches. “Kissing,” she breathed against his navel, tongue peeking out to lick at the glistening wetness his member had released in her teasing, taking his flavor in with a loud groan. “Tasting,” then she bit down hard on his stomach, causing him to grunt approvingly at her vicious bite. “Marking is, by far, one of my favorite things to do to my mate.”  

Then, in an even bolder move, she knelt before him and took his cock in hand and playfully licked the head. “But my absolute favorite thing to do is this.” She teasingly licked everywhere she could find, like a tasty treat after a fulfilling meal. Which, to be perfectly honest, it was.

“Fuck”, he groaned as his head hit the back of the couch, fingers threading softly through her hair. “So, you enjoy driving me insane, huh.”

“Absolutely,” she grinned, still delivering those teasing licks to his cock.

He spread his legs further, inviting her heat closer. “What are you waiting for, then?”

“Such an impatient man,” she chuckled as she gave him a catlike grin before that tempting mouth smoothly engulfed his length in one go.

He cursed in delight, at her teasing strokes, at her slow yet deep suctions. She was staying true to her words, truly enjoying teasing him to madness. With every slow stroke she hummed around him, the slight vibrations making him grunt in between gritted teeth. He pulled her closer, trying to push her onward, but she was taking this at her own pace, enjoying his taste, enjoying the feel of him inside her mouth. He supposed he should relax into her ministrations and enjoy it for what it was, but her touches were just too powerful for him to resist.

When he dared look down he snarled at the mischief he saw behind her pleasure filled gaze. “You’re a fucking tease, morsel.” Then he pulled at her strands hard, “How about you stop playing around and get to it?”

Her powerful, upwards suction had him groaning, had his toes curling, had him gripping her hair tighter. A lewd sound was heard when she released him, her seductive laughter meeting his sensitive hearing. “How about you make me?”

Oh, how delightful. With a growl he uttered, “Challenging words, precious.” And with a hard pull on her hair to get her even closer to his length, with another snarl he felt in the bottom of his soul, he said, “Open that mouth.”

She did, but not after smirking at the rise of his lustful beast. Her groan, when he harshly entered her, had him exhaling his breath in a rush, the feel of his cock inside her eclipsing ought else from his mind, leaving inside it a most messy affair of lust and sensual delight. In desperation he wasn’t aware he was letting through, he silently begged her to let him have the control, to let him fuck that enticing mouth as he wanted to.

She let him, her hands on his thighs acting as anchor as he took that lovely mouth hard. He couldn’t ponder taking her slow either, that entrance was such a tantalizing heat he couldn’t part away from. Her gagging drew his balls in tight, dribble slicking his length as much as his fluids did. “Open wider, take me deeper- that’s it, lovely, _that’s it_. Shit,” and he thrust even faster, her nails digging on his skin as his dug on her scalp. She was going nowhere, not until he finished inside that delectable mouth of hers. It’s what she earned for teasing him so, though if he had any say in the matter, he knew she’d done so on purpose to get him into that mindless state once more, the cheeky woman.

His groan hit the ceiling when her deft hands toyed with his sac, and as he took in the image she made with her throat getting fucked raw he started to lose it. Her wide eyes met his, the pleasure behind those depths sparking his to unbearable heights. He was close, oh so close. And by the looks and smell of it, she was enjoying this as much as he was. Then one of those sly hands grabbed his sac hard, and he was done for.

He exploded with a curse and a, “Fucking _swallow_ it.” Which she did, mewling around his spurting cock as best she could while drinking him down. He released her, finally, and as she took much needed drags of air, as he calmed his ragged breathing down, he decided he wanted to have a feast of his own. Hauling her up, he teared off her gown and then grabbed and carried her to the table.

Uncaring of the fragile things he made fly and crash to the ground, he set her atop it with a ravenous snarl. Grabbing her by the thighs he split them wide open, noting how wet her core was. And as he made eye contact with her again he licked his lips, finger dancing over her moistness, taking his time to tease her. “Mm, what a hefty meal awaits me,” he said, and he dug in with delight, savoring her flavor in turn.

Teasing flicks met her lips, a loud moan leaving her mouth as he nibbled on her bud. But then he let it go in favor of taking more of her taste in, something that had her cry out in annoyance. The clever girl thought she could get away with teasing him without getting the same treatment in return? No, it would not be so. He would take it slow, enjoy her delicious musk, swallow her essence down after every flick of his tongue on her. But then after a while she started to beg so enticingly, he couldn’t stay slow for much longer. With another released snarl he sped things up, making her cry out his name in pleasurable agony.

Gorging on her taste as this time she dug her nails on his scalp, he could’ve sworn he heard the door by the entryway open and close. But he was so into his mate and her taste was too damn good for him to break away from what he was doing just to appease that thought. Licking over and around her lips, he relished at her flavor, relished at the thought that this was his empire, a place to conquer and cherish and treasure for the rest of fucking ever. He took her clit between his lips, sucked it hard, mindful of his fangs, and watched her squirm for him on that table. Her cries of ecstasy swam through his hearing, scent overpowered by nothing else but her. And he took her essence inside him, swallowing down her taste like a cat would its cream.

Then, with an alarmingly loud hiss, he sunk his fangs inside her inner thigh causing her body to convulse in a surprise orgasm, causing her body to fly off the table, causing her vocal chords to sing to his tune. And how lovely could she sing, screams at the heavens of how fucking good he made her feel revving him up again. He took a few, long sips of her, then he latched again on her clit, being borderline sadistic in wanting to make her feel nothing else but what he could make her feel. And when she cried out again he knew he had her right where he wanted her.

With quickness only a vampire could achieve he rose over her body and slammed inside her, groaning at the still tight feeling that greeted him even after all the time they’d spent together. Legs raised over his shoulder, he grabbed her round cheeks to create the perfect angle and started to _move_. “Oh Goddess, yes!” Was her yell as she tried to find perch on anything that could keep her still while he rammed her senseless. Echoes of the table scraping the floor mingled with his territorial growls, a chant of _mine_ clearing all else from his head as he took and gave and took. He bent over her body, claiming a nipple for his mouth to suckle on, but then he changed his mind because marking her was of essence. He nicked her breast, blood spilling into his mouth as he moved, as she keened. Gods, but he wanted more, needed to have more, she was his, _his_ -

His head raised quickly as he scented another presence in the house. So, he hadn’t heard wrong. A deadly snarl was warning enough. They better not trespass further or else they’d have a possessive vampire rearing up and ready to tear the fucker’s throat out. His lovely convulsing underneath him drew his attention back to her, and his growl changed, rumbled approvingly at what she’d been doing while he’d been slightly distracted. He went impossibly faster, the enticing image she made while touching herself too much for his senses. “Don’t stop,” he rumbled out, commanded, wanting to extend both their pleasures but with the intruder about he couldn’t prolong their satisfactions, sadly.

The fucker out there would pay dearly for intruding on his time with his precious.

With a yell of his name she came, her face reflecting a myriad of emotions consuming her soul. He couldn’t quite come to terms with them, not when he was following her over the edge and filling up her tight heat with his seed. “Mate, _mine_ ,” and he bit her shoulder with harsh teeth, fangs sinking deep marring her perfect skin.

It was only when he released her that he felt the presence right in that same room with them, a nasty growl leaving his lips as his magic flowed and reacted, bringing the idiot with a death wish close for a choking. “Ca -calm down, it’s me, it’s me!”

When he came to his senses and indeed recognized the person being choked to death, he released them. They fell to the floor in an ungraceful heap, a whine of _ow_ leaving their lips. “Hanji. What the _fuck_ are you doing in here?”

Hanji scratched the back of their head, a sheepish smile gracing their face. “Well, seeing as you haven’t been to the Sanctuary in quite a while Erwin got worried and sent me to find you. I told him you’d be here, but does he ever listen? Nope.”

Why did he always decide to worry when it was least needed, the bastard? “Tch, what fucking timing,” he grunted, feeling his precious still in the throes of her orgasm. He released a small whine of pleasure, closing his eyes for a brief second -involuntarily moving his cock inside her slightly to tease her further- before he regained his composure once more. “Does he need me for anything important?” Other than his supposed need to worry over his immortal self.

A serious look crossed them then. “He wants to discuss with you his private talks with a person he’s been meeting with for the past few weeks.”

That would explain his friend’s sudden worry for Levi’s well-being, he needed his _assistance_. He would’ve laughed, but the seriousness behind Hanji’s eyes was enough to put a stop to that. And besides, that request was very unexpected of his old friend’s part. Levi slowly frowned. “That’s unusual. Did he say ought else?”

Hanji nodded, eyes suddenly sparking with mischief and excitement. “He did. He debated whether this should remain untold until you came back, but seeing as you didn’t, and he wanted you to show up as quickly as possible, he gave us permission to tell you about it if we ever located you and-”

“Get to it, Hanji,” he exasperatedly gritted out, interrupting their tirade.

“It’s the Dragonborn, Levi. Erwin’s been talking to the Dragonborn.”

His intake of breath was sign enough that the news had stunned him. Truly, he’d been contacting the Dragonborn? What in the world for? And what had been going on behind his back in his absence? He didn’t know, and he certainly wouldn’t find out if he stayed where he was. His lovely’s sigh brought his mind back to what he’d been doing before Hanji threw his concentration off, and in an absentminded way -that was most definitely not- he kissed her cheek to let her know that he was still very much invested in her, in her whims and desires and heart. “Wait for us in the library. We’ll be there shortly.”

“Aye, sir.” Then they turned and smiled at his lovely. “Hey love, long time no see.”

She snorted playfully, though she blushed as she tried to cover her body with what she could of his own. “Hey, yourself.”

Because he didn’t like the thought of having other people look at his lovely in her glorious, naked form, he growled, “Go, _now_.” And there Hanji went, quickly exiting the room before they invoked Levi’s wrath.

His lovely grabbed his chin softly. “Duty calls, huh.” Her little sigh tugged at his restoring heartstrings. And with that dejected comment he suspected she was already thinking what to do in his supposed absence. Was she really thinking he’d leave her behind inside that head of hers?

He bent over her again and softly kissed her. Then, after he released her lips, and after he took himself out of her with a groan of satisfaction, he said, “You’re coming with me.” Her eyes flew open, confused surprise mingling with her post-coital satisfaction. She was about to open that pretty mouth of hers, surely to refute his statement, but he hushed her with a thumb lovingly stroking her mouth. “I cannot part ways from you again, lovely. The minute I turn my eyes away from you something happens,” her mother passing away; her unplanned pregnancy; her marriage to that bastard; her child’s death. “I’m not going to leave your side. Not now,” not _ever_. He couldn’t abandon his Guild or his responsibilities either, so that settled that in his mind.

Her beautiful gaze shined with unshed tears, worry overtaking her features. “I- I don’t want to be a burden to you or your Guild, Levi.”

He snorted. “Who said you would be?” Again she tried to speak, but again he shushed her. “I taught you to fight, didn’t I?” Reluctantly, she nodded. “You’ve learned how to cast spells, learned how to make potions, learned the basics of Stealth. Does that sound like someone who’ll become a burden to my people, to me?”

She lowered her eyes, nibbling on that perfect lip of hers. “That’s not what I meant and you know it.”

Ah, so she was referring to her unbalanced, grieving heart. He settled his forehead on hers, nose playfully and softly caressing hers. “What of it worries you, lovely?”

It was another indirect plea to have her speak of her grief. He didn’t know if it would work this time around, but he figured he had to keep trying. There was no way he’d give up, but there was also no way he would constantly push her towards something she didn’t want to talk about. Because this conversation had pushed the topic to the point where it was, he’d taken the decision to dive in further and maybe, just maybe, have her speak up. When her eyes shut close in a grimace, he thought she wasn’t going to talk about it, letting him know she still wasn’t ready -yet again.

But then she took a deep intake of breath and let it all go in a deep exhale -readying herself to finally talk about it, shocking the hell out of him. “I… should’ve been the one to kill the bastards that abducted my daughter, I should’ve been the one claiming revenge. My hands,” she raised said hands, slight tremble coursing through her as she stared at them, “they wanted to bathe in their blood, wanted to cause them pain, wanted-” she growled then, an eerie sound familiar enough to his ears, “I wanted to drink the blood from their beating hearts after I tore them apart.”

Then she lowered her arms, eyes meeting his once more. “I cowardly refused to go on the hunt because they were too many for me to handle alone. And when I prayed to the Night Mother, when you came to me? I wanted to go with you, wanted to be by your side fighting for our child.” The way she said our child had him snarling approvingly at her choice of words, although his snarl also came from his very soul, loving her ruthlessness with all he had. She continued despite slightly smiling at it. “But I didn’t, I chose to stay behind. I chose the coward’s route and I hate myself for it,” she angrily growled, tears finally coursing down her cheeks.

It was his turn to take her chin in his grasp, his turn to speak. “Oh, my lovely. You’re wrongly looking at things, precious.” A kiss to her wet lids, “The way I see it, you chose the smartest route there was.”

Her nose scrunched up. “How is that smart?”

“Your pain was too much to bear. Imagine if you’d gone squandering on a battlefield with half your concentration only. What do you think would’ve happened?” He licked her right cheek, taking her tears and keeping them safe within his body. “It would’ve been a quick death and I in no way applaud or approve of stupid decisions like the one you could’ve made. It was smart of you to pray, smart of you to let me carry your burden onto that camp. I shouldered your pain, I raised it high against the bastards that killed our kin, and I let them rot underneath its weight.” He turned to her other cheek, then, treating it to the same ministrations as the other. “See, you were with me on that bloodbath, lovely. It was your pain that fueled mine further, and oh, how much I enjoyed their screams that night.”

Her heavy sigh spoke volumes of how far her self-loathing and silent grief had gone the past few days. But… it also denoted pleasure at hearing his words. Oh, how this enticed him. That darkness that had showed but a glimpse of itself within her previously was now surfacing, like a gentle globe reaching towards the sky. It stared at him from her eyes, greeted his own darkness like an old friend. And amidst her pain and tears and softness towards him, she smiled. It wasn’t a kind smile, mind. “Must’ve been a lovely sound.”

He bared his fangs at the bloodthirsty glint her eyes sparked with when she said that, wanting to revel in her newfound viciousness. It was the opening he hadn’t been aware he’d been craving for in all the years they’d known each other. “Imagine how sweeter it would’ve been if you’d actually been there causing it with me.” Trailing his fangs along her neck, causing her to shudder in delight, he said, “And maybe you can.”

He spoke against her lips, then, offering her what he never thought he would propose. “When the time comes, and if you so wish to do so, you can take from my vein and join me in eternity.” Her breath stopped, picked back up erratically after a few seconds. Her eyes met his and for a moment there he thought he’d dragged this topic out at a most inopportune time.

Her mouth slamming against his told him otherwise. “I’d like that,” she panted against his lips as he pulled on the gash he’d made, her blood boiling his body over to a fever pitch.

“Good, lovely, _good_ ,” he said while licking his fangs clean. “I cannot think of a better mortal to share my powers with.” And with that darkness of her peeking out at him, he would make sure to pass down everything he knew, so that when she was reborn to this world she would be as powerful as he was. He would surely miss her flavor abating his hunger for blood, but he knew the sacrifice would be worth it.

Glee suffused him for the first time in years at the prospect.

A priceless something crashing in the library reminded him that he had Hanji there waiting. He cursed long and hard, making his precious chuckle. She quickly sobered up though. “If I’m to go with you, I’ll need new weapons.” His blank stare was question enough when he wondered what had happened to the ones he’d gifted her some time ago. It had her anger returning tenfold. “When I said they took everything from me, I meant it.”

His snarl wasn’t a pretty thing to witness. He took her cheek in hand, softly caressed it, severely contrasting with his angered features as he stared at her. “Once we deal with Erwin and this Dragonborn we’ll recover them.” And he intended to do so with her by his side, human or vampire, it didn’t matter. She would fight for what had been taken from her, and he would give her the chance to do so, staying as backup for his lovely in case something went awry. “Now come. Hanji waits for us.”

With a deep breath released he stood from that table, finally, and helped his precious up as well. He could see his seed dripping down her thighs mixing with her blood and he smirked at the mess he’d made of her once more. “Perhaps a bath first.”

She chuckled as he took her in his arms. “Splendid idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it didn't feel too unrealistic, the sex while mourning. I was going to make her go slightly off the bend, or go through a pilgrimage after her daughter's death, but I wanted to keep her, you know, balanced. She definitely isn't a good being with those kinds of thoughts going through her head (and the actions she committed in the past, hint-hint) but she also isn't a saint-like person. Alas, this is the result. 
> 
> By the way, I'll give you a cookie if you can guess who the Dragonborn will be. :3
> 
> Thoughts on the story so far? Constructive criticism will always be welcomed, lovelies! Have a nice day/night. <3


	6. Through Thick and Thin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Thursday, another chapter. I... have no idea if this is getting read, but by God I will not stop writing it until it's done. In any case, some things I should mention before reading the next installment: I don't remember quite well where I got the "Healing Sleep" process from, but for all intents and purposes I'm claiming CL here ahaha; there's no set timeline when doing Guild quests in Skyrim, so I created my own for this story (events of the Volkihar Clan happened first, followed by the Thieves Guild, ending with the Dark Brotherhood); some names mentioned throughout the story are Skyrim characters, just in case you don't recognize them. 
> 
> And that's about it for now!

The trip to the Dawnstar Sanctuary was spent in silence, the short trail from his manor full of softly falling snow and fauna traversing the lands. His precious was wrapped up tight in her furs, arms around his waist securing her place atop his mare. He held one of those hands while he guided his horse’s rains with the other, softly teasing her skin with touches full of passion and adoration for his mate. Hanji smiled as they took notice but thankfully said nothing as their horse trod alongside his. They better stay quiet, Levi had a lot to ponder before he got to the Sanctuary.

After he and his lovely had taken their much-needed bath, they’d met with Hanji as promised. Levi had asked if Erwin had elaborated further on his special request, and Hanji had said, with a tone denoting seriousness, “The Dragonborn wants to aid the College of Winterhold with a special quest that will most likely make him its new owner, and Erwin wants to help them.”

Erwin’s help never came without a price, so he’d asked, “What is he aiming for this time?”

“Oh, this and that. And perhaps he wants to influence the Dragonborn to join us.”

The Dragonborn? In their Guild? He’d scoffed. “What makes Erwin think they’ll join us?” Levi was sure the Dragonborn was a widely celebrated hero throughout Skyrim, goodwill and good intentions coming forth from said person not ideal traits to join an assassins Guild.

“It’s what he wants to talk to you about, I’m sure. But can you imagine if he succeeds? Levi, there are pretty powerful rumors going around that the Dragonborn’s power is mighty. Can you imagine having that power within our Guild? And what if they become the Arch-Mage? We would have another powerful faction allied with ours. The things we could do if so! The possibilities are endless!” And he figured it was a nice thought to have. Subtle control over Skyrim’s most prominent Guilds -good or bad? Their reach would be endless, their joint power infinite. He supposed he could see why Erwin wanted to help out, but Levi was sure there was bound to be more behind his friend’s reasons.

So now there they were, on the way towards Erwin and his secretive ways that annoyed Levi severely. Couldn’t he wait for Levi to show up to discuss important decisions such as this one? Apparently not. Though to be fair, Levi had spent most of his time outside the Sanctuary recently. If he were to guess, Erwin had tried to wait patiently for him but had decided to take this very important step forward without him -considering his presence had been moot lately. Well, whatever the case was, Levi hoped Erwin knew what he was getting them into. Their Guild was fractured, they couldn’t take risky choices now without thinking of the consequences.

They made it to the Sanctuary a while later, no hassle or bothers encountered on the road, thankfully. He dismounted first, helping his lovely down afterwards. She was trembling slightly, cold puffs of air leaving her lips. He and Hanji settled their horses nearby, coming back to the entrance once done. He was about to proceed further but his mate grabbing his hand in urgency halted him. He stared at her, confused.

“Are you sure I can step through?” He knew why she was asking, she’d already expressed her doubts before they hit the road.

He let out an exasperated breath, gently took her other hand and kissed it firmly. “Hush now, precious, hush. No one in there will mind. But most importantly,” he whispered against her lips now, “the Night Mother has not said anything against your visit. You’re safe to come in, yes?”

She reluctantly nodded, “Alright.” A soft peck to her lips and he released her, giving the passphrase to the door. Once that was done they finally stepped through, the short route towards the main part of the chamber easily traversed now that no enemies resided within.

And there they were, his Guild mates. The few members that had survived Astrid’s betrayal, plus the few they’d managed to recruit in his time as the Listener. Babette, Cicero, Nazir -the oldest members alongside Erwin, Hanji and himself- Annie, Reiner, and Ymir his new recruits. For an almost extinguished Guild, the numbers were okay, considering. But for the only remaining Brotherhood in Tamriel, the numbers were, sadly, the bare minimum. It was the visual he had needed to consider fully Erwin’s plans. It might be insane of his friend to go through, insane of himself to go along with it, but if it would garner the Guild the needed status within Skyrim, so be it.

He clasped hands with his family, grips tight in welcoming. He noted their curious stares then, as they assessed his precious. He softly pulled her forward, not ashamed in holding her hand and entwining his fingers with hers, message clear. His Guild mates smiled or smirked, knowing glances following them as they made way where Erwin was. And once there Levi had to sigh. His friend was surrounded by many books and maps, studying them religiously, eyes bleak and tired as he regarded his documents. At least he was aware of his surroundings, Levi thought as Erwin’s eyes found his.

“Nice to have you back, Brother.”

Levi snorted, “I was busy.”

“Yes, I can see how busy you were,” he replied as he stared behind him and bided hello to his lovely while Levi cursed his stupid commentary.

She gave him a most amicable smile. “How do you fare, Erwin?”

“Good,” he smiled. Then it vanished when he asked, “So, you truly were the one who called upon us.”

“Aye,” she whispered.

“With you both here I can only assume the contract has been fulfilled.” She nodded, and so did Levi. “I’m glad it is so. Now, however, we must speak without haste. You’ve kept me waiting, Levi.”

“You should’ve known where I’d be, you giant.” He pulled his lovely closer and with a sigh and a touch to her cheek with stroking fingers said, “Find yourself comfortable in here. This is our home, and you’re welcome to it anytime.”

“Thank you,” she whispered as she gave him a chaste kiss on his cheek.

He turned to Hanji after he returned her sweet gesture. “Keep her company while Erwin sequesters me in here,” he practically demanded.

Erwin’s chuckle reached his ears as he kissed his precious, as he pushed her towards Hanji. If he kept going there would be no parting away from her and he needed to concentrate on his tasks. Taking his place besides his oldest friend, he was pulled into Erwin’s schemes and mesmerized, once more, by his clear and sharp mind, that which had gotten them through quite a bit in the past. It wasn’t the first time, but Levi thought Erwin should’ve been Listener instead of himself. He was cunning, a planner, a ruthless bastard with no shred of mercy when it came to his enemies or his missions. He gathered followers easily, made plans work, and overall, he was the epitome of what it meant to be a leader. Why the Night Mother chose him instead was a mystery he’d always wanted to solve, had even tried to actually. But no one contested or argued the Unholy Matron’s choices and he’d learned that the hard way.

Erwin hadn’t minded the decision in the least. He’d been quite proud Levi had been chosen for the part, had told him he was a natural born leader in his own merits. Levi begged to differ, but there was nothing he could do to change his friend’s mind. Erwin had knelt before him, had pledged his allegiance to his friend, and so had chosen to follow wherever he and their Matron would lead the Guild to. Levi figured he couldn’t have a better friend to have follow in his stead and so had appointed him second in command -in old terms known as Speaker- and Erwin, honored, had accepted. He deserved it for everything he’d done -for the Guild, for himself.

After all, Levi wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for Erwin. His old friend truly deserved that honor and more.

 

 

_It would take him a while to heal from his deep wounds. It would take him a while to waken up from his slumber. It would take him a while to leave the coffin Erwin had settled him in. When he finally arose, starvation hit him like a thousand blazing suns scorching his skin and innards. Despite his weakened limbs he stepped out of his would-be tomb, intent clear. Instincts kicking in, he followed the scent of human blood and flesh, delicious nourishment close enough he could taste it. At the first sight of a lonely figure walking past shadows to Sithis knew where he tackled the unsuspecting soul, the murderous beast unleashed upon the meager village and dived in with a struggling hiss._

_The feeble attempts at escape were barely noticed by him as he dragged the human with him to his next course of meal. A drunken female in the throes of passion with a drunken male by the pub. Ah yes, that would be an even tastier meal than the poor sucker he’d now emptied. Releasing the corpse with a flick of his wrist -thanking the fucker for the slight power that now coursed through him- he captured both under his calming spell and drank, first from the male still impaling the flesh of his companion, then from the female who’d been close to screaming her fear out. His senses clearing up from the muddied state they’d become, he could hear quite the lively party going on inside the tavern. And he grinned a bloody grin because, with his hunger still nagging at his insides, he knew no soul within the place would survive his hunt._

_Lost in the throes of his vampiric lust for blood, he couldn’t recall how much time had passed as he dined a fine feast. He could, however, finally notice his surroundings and his inner state, becoming aware that he wasn’t alone, not really, and that his naked flesh greeted the cool night air, whispers of wind playing with his unruly tresses. Bare feet crunched over the mess he’d made, bloody footprints following him to the entrance of the tavern and the outside world. Flicking away his latest meal -a most pretty thing that had tried to douse him with her meager poison- he followed the scent of that familiar being waiting for him by the forest’s edge. And when he crossed towards the thickest part, he was greeted by his old friend, a friend that now sported three new scars on his face and was missing half of his right arm._

_It was then he was hit by a truth he hadn’t wanted to acknowledge when restoring his senses back. “Healing sleep,” he rasped out, voice raw and trying to get used to speaking again even with the intake of blood he’d had._

_Erwin nodded. “I had to put you through it. The fire that consumed your body was lethal, even for a vampire of your stature.”_

_He fuzzily recalled the memories of how he’d been taken down -arrows doused in powerful potions made to weaken him further to his one true weakness, followed by potent fire spells being cast his way- as he scratched at his chin, noting the beard that decorated his friend’s face. It was bushy enough, and that, apart from the scars and missing limb, spoke volumes of the time that had passed. Still, he needed to be certain. Concrete answers were better than suppositions, yes? “How long was I out?”_

_Erwin looked uncertain, hesitant even, but with a tilt of the head he acknowledged Levi’s question and said, “Four years.”_

_For a vampire, time was unimportant. For a vampire, time was irrelevant. But for a vampire who held affections for a human, a mortal, time was of essence. And with the announcement that so much time had passed since his injuries from that ambush so long ago now, his memories ran through his mind without mercy. He gritted his teeth, clenched his fists. In the end all he could do was try to calm the hell down because, as his old friend would often say, what was done was done. There was no way they could return to a past long left behind, and there was no way he would try even if he had the means to do so. Or at least he used to be of that opinion. Right now, like a mad man, he wished for anything that could get time to turn back around to do so and change the predicament that had gotten him to where he was now._

_It was futile, really. And his friend’s barely hidden pity was annoying him the fuck out. With a snarl of rage he turned back to the village he’d been terrorizing before, putting some distance with the man behind him. Levi knew it wasn’t Erwin’s fault -his choices were his own, the downfall that came with them the consequences he needed to face- but this irrationality that had sprung ever since he thought of his lovely was causing mayhem within him._

_Inevitably, and quite predictably, Erwin followed his trail. Levi supposed he was to be his sitter for the night, and oh how that irked him. “Why are you here?” Was the growled-out question he hadn’t meant to give but had done so anyway._

_As if he’d been waiting for this chance, Erwin answered with, “I’ve been appointed to keep your body safe while under your restoration and through the recovery process. I’m here to help.”_

_He snorted at his friend’s choice of words. Truly, what Levi heard was: I’m here to keep you in line just in case you decide that draining a whole village isn’t enough to appease your hunger. And maybe he was right, maybe the twenty-something people he’d devoured hadn’t been enough to mollify his starvation. Oh but he knew what would, he knew who would, and she would be the only one to rid him of this irritating hunger. The reminder that his lovely was out there brought his lust to the fore, a growl of a different kind of starvation escaping his lips in urgency._

_And because he was a keen man, Erwin heard it and noticed the change. “I’m also here to put you up to date with current events.”_

_Levi heard the cleverly hidden urgency behind those words, and he frowned. “Concerning the Sanctuary, I presume?”_

_“Yes, among other… things.”_

_Levi’s instincts were blaring to tread lightly, but he wasn’t having any of that shit. He’d already dealt with one blow, what could this other setback achieve to ruin his fickle mind further? “What other things?”_

_His friend’s silence was enough to chill his already cold heart. In dire quickness he ran to his friend, grabbing him by his tunic in a hard grip, thinking the worst. “Tell me what the fuck is going on, or I swear I’ll kill you were you stand.”_

_With a soft touch upon his skin where his hands grabbed Erwin’s clothes, the words that came out of that mouth had his whole being writhing apart in unnamed emotions he couldn’t control. And when he was updated with all that had happened while he’d been asleep, he couldn’t decide if he wanted to laugh or rage at the turn of events life -his- had gone through. Slowly releasing his desperate grip on his friend’s tunic, he heavily sat on the dirtied grass with not a care in the world._

_Shit was hard to process even for his immortal self._

_Erwin sighed and sat next to him, a silent pillar to his crumbling being. And while neither of them liked to acknowledge it, this was the way things were with them. A camaraderie so tight that even with the many insults thrown which way, even with the many times they’d fought and argued and heavily went against the other, the strength of the friendship that bonded them together went beyond that. With a howl of pain he wasn’t aware he’d released, he bit his fist over and over, drawing blood to mitigate the hurt that consumed him at that moment._

_Erwin let him until Levi’s fist was coated in quite the startling amount of blood, and it was then he intervened with a soft touch, with a calming spell that had him release all his pent-up emotions in a vast sigh, with a healing spell that restored flesh and bone to where it belonged. “How? Why?” Was the uncharacteristic croak that passed between his lips._

_And with his own exhalation of breath, Erwin told him what he could. “We don’t know the details, Levi, but what we could see of her was telling enough. She looked… at ease with her family. Or at least that’s what Mike informed me.” He had to stop there because any mention of her new life had brought the raging scowl and snarl Levi now wore like a permanent fixation on his face. Silence reigned after a while, Erwin trying hard not to break it for Levi’s sake. But then he did, because he had to. “What will you do? Will you go to her?”_

_He was of a half mind to do just that and make her suffer for what she was now making him go through. He wanted her to feel this pain in many ways because she deserved to know what it was like to go through a betrayal of this magnitude. But… but… everything else in him recoiled at the idea, his heart wanting to protect her still, even from his own murderous intents. With a mind divided, a heart split in two, it was best if he didn’t go to her until he mended._

_It was with that thought in mind that he stood with a grunt, his friend following him. He went to the cleanest place he could find, mind, for now, intent on a new mission. When he found it and it seemed decent enough, he went straight for the one room that mattered to him at that moment._

_Erwin grunted a chuckle. “I’ll leave you to it, then.”_

_Levi nodded and concentrated solely on preparing the bath, his skin itching with the grime and blood and everything else his body had accumulated through the years while under Erwin’s preservation spell and his healing sleep. And when things were ready, and he sat deep in the water, his mind immediately wandered back to what Erwin had said like a bad tune played in repeat by one of those annoying bards._

_His lovely had married. His lovely had been with child. His lovely was now a mother. His lovely now had a new family to care for. And he wanted to destroy all of that which she now held dear. He wanted to make her watch while he took the life of that bastard that she’d married, maybe even her babe. He would enjoy her screams of agony as the pain ripped her apart in two. Ah, how divine it would sound, those screams of anguish. And then all would cease when he took her blood, when he dined on her until there was nothing left to give. It would surely cease his maddening heart, but he did not care. As long as he stopped feeling, it would suffice._

_But when he thought about that, when he thought of her screams in such a manner, however, he howled in misery, recoiling at the thought of harming her. He couldn’t even fathom damaging a strand of hair on that perfect head of hers, couldn’t even pretend the thought of her lifeless eyes looking back at him would bring him any joy after the deed was done. He’d fallen for the mortal, held too much for her to simply push away as he always did when confronted with a situation of the sort. He couldn’t possibly think of getting even with her that way._

_What could bring him joy, though, was the thought of tying down that good for nothing bastard that had stolen his precious away and showing him just how much she could scream for him in ways he was sure that human hadn’t. He would take her from behind while the scumbag watched as Levi made sure she was fucked raw. He would make her call out for him, only him, as it should’ve been, as it had been. He would get that pretty mouth full of him and prove just how good she was at groaning her desire even with him choking the living shit out of her. Oh, but how the images caused him to growl in possessive delight._

_With a roar coming purely from his animalistic side, he gripped his hard cock and harshly fisted it as he thought of the many ways he could fuck her while that bastard watched. And above all, he would make sure everyone in the vicinity knew just who she belonged with, belonged to. With a hard grip on his sac and a nasty snarl leaving his lips, he couldn’t help but picture that body, taut with pleasure, rocking with his thrusts as he took her above her husband’s prone body, witnessing face to cunt just how wet she could get as his cock pounded her hard. And he would get her to come on her husband’s face while he filled her with his seed, letting it all drip on the scum’s face so that he could witness firsthand how hard he got her cunt to tighten around him, how hard he got her to come for him._

_With a last growl he came over his fist, long, thick spurts coating both his hand and the water’s surface. His body was starved of his lovely, needed her like he needed blood, and as his cock once more begged for his touch he rumbled lowly. And unable to help it, when he grabbed himself again, he released a keen whine of her name, like a lost pup wanting to return home to its lovely owner._

_Dear Mother, was this what awaited him? Was this what would become of him now that he’d lost her? He couldn’t quite come to terms with it, not then, especially with his aching length begging to release his seed over and over, to make up for time lost while asleep and prone himself._

_Once done, once his body had calmed down from its various hungers, Erwin greeted him with a set of clean robes he’d found lying around -and not a word about what Levi had done, thankfully. Clean, for Levi, had a different meaning, but until they reached home base this would have to do. Leaving the now abandoned hut, he hissed as he felt the beginnings of a sunrise. With a smirk of amusement Erwin raised the hood of the robe for him and Levi sighed in mild relief. His friend led him back to the thick pine forest, towards a well-hidden cave between a river and a grove. Levi wrinkled his nose in distaste. “You kept me here?” Even if he’d been half-dead, he still had standards._

_Erwin smiled, “For a while, yes. We’ve had to keep moving you around for everyone’s safety.”_

_Levi frowned. “We?”_

_He got his answer in the form of a body solidly bumping into his, chuckles ringing around them from Erwin and, when he was finally able to recover from the tackle and see who else was with them, Mike. Hanji grabbed him hard and wouldn’t let him go, at least not until he shoved them off him with an annoyed growl. They just laughed as their ass hit the ground hard, Mike helping them stand in the process._

_“Unholy Matron, he’s back!”_

_“That he is,” replied Mike as he greeted his old friend with a grip of arms. “Welcome back, Brother.”_

_Levi nodded, suddenly overwhelmed with feelings he would rather not recognize right then. He knew he was vulnerable after finding out about -well, about her, but Gods did this annoy him. Still, he’d be an asshole if he at least didn’t recognize their efforts and so he said, with a crack breaking his words and belying his cold heart and thoughts, “Thank you.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, constructive criticism is welcomed! <3


	7. Subtle Changing Chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardon the delay. Erwin has been a bit of an ass lately and trying to find a plausible reason behind his talks with the Dragonborn has given me a headache. So while I gave it some thought, I decided to take a day's break and started with Xmas cleaning. I. Am. Exhausted. But it's only just begun. q.q
> 
> Anyway. Read on! :3

_After the warmest greetings Levi had ever endured, and after packing up what belongings his kin had brought along, they got ready to depart. Levi rode with Erwin on his horse while Mike shared his with Hanji, the long road ahead now an easy feat to cover seeing as they didn’t have to cart around his old temporary coffin. In their talks on the road, Levi had been informed that the constant moving had been a necessary precaution from everything that wanted to finish the job on his weakened body._

_“Dawnguard, Stendarr, vampires wanting your power -we don’t know how they got wind of your state but they did, and holy shit were they persistent.”_

_Why did Hanji’s words not surprise him? Of course he’d be attacked, he’d been at his most vulnerable and while some wanted to rid the world of his presence, others wanted the power that coursed through his veins. Fickle, helpless beings, he scoffed. Couldn’t they find some other way to amass power for their factions, for themselves? Apparently not, the cowards. But as he kept thinking of how it was possible that they’d gotten wind of his condition, he thought it surprising that his Guild mates had let loose such information. It wasn’t like them to do so, he knew they would’ve done their best to keep hushed about his state. It was boggling him incessantly. How had word spread?_

_And how was it that his lovely hadn’t found out? She was the most important person that needed to know. How come she was the only exception to this?_

_He gritted his teeth in renewed rage, a nasty growl parting from his lips in renewed remembrance of what Erwin had told him. The other two got startled at his sudden aggressiveness, but Erwin didn’t because he knew what was going through his mind, knew that the only thing that could get him to react like that was the woman that had inadvertently cut through his heart -the only being who’d been able to do so, because he’d let her get close enough. He couldn’t decide if he regretted his choices yet, if he regretted ever meeting her and falling for her. He thought he didn’t, couldn’t, was more likely, but the pain that coursed through his heart at the mere memory of her smiling face was killing him, slowly, painfully._

_More so now that she was sharing herself with another being._

_He wasn’t aware of it, but his claws had started to pierce his friend’s skin as he held on while they rode home. Erwin grunted, pinched his hands to let him know his anger was getting beyond him, and Levi immediately felt sorry for his uncontrolled emotions. This wasn’t normal of him, he knew, but neither had it been quickly falling for a mortal, of all things. They could cut him some slack once in a while, yeah? Before his anger kept manifesting in horrible ways against his kin, though, he decided to keep his mouth hushed -his mind far away from the past- for the remainder of the trip, not wanting to cause any kind of harm to those that had taken great care of him. His ears, however, easily picked up Hanji’s voice and Levi couldn’t, for the life of him, ignore the words coming out of their mouth._

_Hanji spoke of the day Levi had been ambushed, spoke of how he’d tried to overachieve and how that had been his downfall. Though honestly, what else could he have done? He had been as good as dead anyway. When the fight had ceased, after their victory was claimed, they had kept a sole man alive, and with cunning cleverness had tortured answers out of him. Why had they followed Levi? To avenge their fallen comrades. Why hadn’t they attacked sooner? They didn’t want to harm the human that had been with him, even if she had consorted with the enemy -they believed she could be saved, the idiots, though he supposed he should be grateful for that, in the light of things._

_Levi, after Hanji’s impeccable retelling of the past, assumed a few more escapees had made it out of the camp he’d attacked and had warned the rest of their faction. Sadly, they had made better plans that time and had attacked at a moment he’d been vulnerable enough -of the heart and mind and soul. He’d still been able to fight the bastards, but alas, that’s what did him in, in the end. If it hadn’t been for one of their Sisters infiltrating Dawnguard ranks for a contract, the Guild wouldn’t have found out about it in time to help him and he truly would’ve died._

_With a second chance at life, he couldn’t find it in his heart to regret a thing he’d done in his past and would keep on living the way he had done, serving both Sithis and the Unholy Matron for as long as he lived. Although, with how things had happened after his healing sleep? He found he had one, a single regret he carried ever since awakening. And it was of her, of his lovely, and how everything had changed so drastically in his absence. If he had an ounce of mirth left, he would’ve laughed. But all he could do was hope he controlled his rage long enough to clearly think about this and of what he would do to fix the mess he was now in with his lov- with her. She wasn’t his lovely anymore. And oh, how that thought stung._

_After what seemed like forever, they finally made it to the Falkreath Sanctuary, the smell alone causing pleasant tingles to reanimate Levi’s state of emotion and vitality. The lust for death that permeated the air as he climbed down from Erwin’s mare had him baring his fangs to the world, a testament he was ready to indulge in his old, trustworthy savagery. When his kin dismounted their horse, they joined him by the Sanctuary’s entrance and let Levi answer the door’s riddle, a welcome home gift bestowed upon him from his old comrades in arms. And once he passed the threshold of the cavern, the Guild became alive in his presence._

_Everyone approached Levi and saluted him, from afar, with dainty shakes of hands -knowing how much he disliked others touching him- and with slight bows of the head. They praised Sithis for their Brother’s safe recovery and thanked the Unholy Mother for her son’s return, one he would gladly celebrate and thank his God and Matron with walls bathed in red. He was back, and he was here to not just follow orders but to get revenge on those that had dared harm him in the first place. He would see to it that they suffered for their sins one by one, slowly, painfully. And he would smile as they writhed in pain, because that was his aim, his clear purpose now that he’d gained some semblance of himself back when stepping through the doors of the Sanctuary. His other, more personal, matters he would focus on later. Right then, there were more important things to attend to._

_Astrid proved him his point when she approached him alongside her husband, Arnbjorn, a deadly smirk gracing her features. “Good to have you back, Brother.”_

_The sensual tone of her voice filled his heart pleasantly, darkness suffusing every corner of his heart in delight. “Good to be back, Sister.”_

_“Have you been informed of our current events?” She asked as she drew him towards her office, the rest of the Guild dispersing back to their tasks at hand. Only her husband, Erwin, Hanji and Mike followed them in, shutting the doors close once they were settled inside._

_“I spoke of some things, but we didn’t touch the subject on the Sanctuary,” Erwin answered truthfully. “I figured you would want to talk to him about Cicero.”_

_Levi frowned. “Cicero?” Who the hell?_

_Astrid sighed but nonetheless got to the point, as always. “You’ve been gone a very long time, my friend, and in that time some, ah, peculiar things have happened. Mainly, I received a letter a few months ago stating that the ancient corpse of the Night Mother would be brought here by her Keeper.”_

_Levi’s frown deepened. “I thought ranks weren’t a thing anymore.”_

_“Not in this Sanctuary, no. But it used to be so back in the Cyrodiil Sanctuary and in others, I’m sure you know the stories by now.” He nodded, she continued. “This Cicero sounds like a stickler for the old ways and while I don’t like it, I’m willing to aid him and lend him this Sanctuary as his and the corpses’ homestead. A forced relocation, if you will.”_

_“And it was needed why?”_

_“The Night Mother’s crypt was desecrated, the Cyrodiil Sanctuaries destroyed and gone for good. We’re the last Sanctuary in all of Tamriel.”_

_“Well I’ll be,” Levi muttered, a sense of slight dread overcoming his instincts. He feared change was in the horizon, but he kept those thoughts hushed seeing as his mind was still muddied by what he’d learned of his lovely. He almost growled in possessiveness at the thought of her but with strength he wrangled out of fucking everywhere he willed it gone. He had to pay attention to his leader and glean in the knowledge of this Cicero and the apparent body of the Matron he carted through many cities in order to reach them. “Do we know when he arrives?”_

_“Not for certain, but I received another one of his letters. He’ll be here soon enough.”_

_Levi nodded. “Very well then. Is there more I should be aware of?”_

_The next few minutes were spent discussing the few memorable contracts they had fulfilled through the months and years of his absence, letting him know their Guild had risen from the Dark and had gained quite the reputation throughout Skyrim. They’d also managed to restore ties with the Thieves Guild after a huge aftermath that left the Guild almost leaderless thanks to a cunning deceit thwarted by two individuals he was very familiar with. He had to smile as pride suffused his heart. Leave it to Isabel and Farlan to smartly take care of business. He was sure they would restore that Guild to greatness now that they led it, and while alongside this one their reputation would increase tenfold._

_“Now. I’m sure you’re itching to go back out there so how about a small contract while we wait?”_

_Levi gave her a nod and a small smirk. “Tell me what needs to be done and I shall accomplish it.”_

_As days passed by and he fulfilled small contracts for the Guild while he got back into the swing of things, he’d started to remotely feel better. His Brothers and Sisters weren’t far behind him, either, constantly showing their silent support in his recuperating strength and never demeaning him for what had happened once long ago. It was entirely good of them to do so, a true family under the Night Mother’s sky._

_His latest quest had led him to find a most troublesome elf that kept walking everywhere and despite Levi’s quickness had been too hard to find. He’d finally found him in the outskirts of Solitude, past sunset, early night. He’d been hiding in the shadows, tracking down the nuisance as he’d done for the last few days. The elf had been walking towards the Solitude Farms, Levi guessed to acquire what could pass as a meager meal of sorts. He sighed in delight. Guess now was as good a time as any to take his target down. And if the owners of the farm saw him, well. He’d deal with them when the time came._

_One step out of the shadows was all it took for him to retract it, hiding again as the woman that opened the door greeted the elf. No, it couldn’t be… Yet it was, his lovely cautiously but amicably speaking to the elf behind her half-opened door. His erratic heart beat like the drums of war that rang true as armies went into battle. His keen eyesight stuck on her like a moth to a flame, his nose inhaling her heavenly scent. Oh, my, but how lovely it still was. Dare he say it was even better now that she’d fully developed into a grown woman. Those curves, those eyes, that hidden sensuality he could feel coming off her in waves -shit, this was not good. He could feel that carefully wrapped band over his wounds loosen, letting out his buried emotions in a rush. Fury, sadness, loss, passion, possessiveness, lust, love- it was a jarring mix he didn’t know what to do with, making of his perfectly balanced mind go off the bend._

_Then that elf drew a dagger, intent clear to Levi. Putting a halt to his crazed thoughts, he took action. With his natural quickness and no thought put behind any of it, he ran towards the damned elf and extended his claws, impaling his chest clean through. With the beating heart in his grip, he snarled a deadly snarl and whispered in his ear, “Greetings from the Dark Brotherhood.” Then he yanked the still-beating heart out with a strong twist and pull._

_The new carcass fell limp on the ground, and as it did he couldn’t help but ignore it as he stared at his lovely’s pale face. He flicked the organ away with a careless wrist and licked the blood off his fingers as he took in her glorious form, albeit a bit tired-looking and aged slightly. Wide eyes stared at him as if she’d seen a ghost, lips parted in utter disbelief. He couldn’t help it. He raised his clean hand and dragged the tip of his fingers softly over her cheek, her warmth inviting him to do things he truly wasn’t ready for but craved nonetheless. Her astonishment at seeing him there had her rooted to the spot, not even moving when he touched her skin like he’d been dying to._

_Gods but she was everything to him. How had he forgotten so? He couldn’t fathom staying away from her now that he’d taken a peek at what waited for him. She had truly grown into a more beautiful version of herself, if that was even possible, a person Levi wanted to reacquaint himself with. So many years passed, so much time lost. All he wanted was to make up for it, to feel her beating pulse next to his ear as he held her tight, to memorize, once more, all the plains and valleys her sensitive skin had to caress and to mark and to love. Oh, why had he stayed away? Look at this beauty before him! This -she- was his. To marvel and cherish and protect and care for, always, as he’d promised he would. He couldn’t understand why he’d been such a fool to stay away from her in the first place._

_A soft call of her name behind her dawned on him that things weren’t the same as they used to be and swiftly he let his hand drop to his side, eyes taking in the small creature that had called for his lovely. A girl of maybe three rubbed at her eyes with tiny fists, her voice startling her mother greatly. It was that which put her in motion, hurriedly pushing the door slightly closed to cover the dead body that littered her porch -and himself. Such a harsh reminder of what had happened in his absence. He growled, in rage, in desperation, and it drew his lovely’s eyes back to him. He could see it in them, see the desire to protect her kin and want to explain things to him._

_But he couldn’t stay here, not if he wanted her and her family to live. So he left in a mad hurry, needing to be out of there before he did something stupid, even though he desperately wanted to heed the call that screamed his name urgently as he took flight. And because of that, he’d had to ask Astrid for a few days off because he truly needed the break. He’d once more lost the sense of balance he’d gained in the weeks passed when he’d taken how beautiful his lovely still was, how much her voice and her scent had power over him still. It was a power that lured him into his most basic of needs and while in that state, he couldn’t clearly concentrate on anything._

_He took that mindset throughout the days he spent trying to relax his exhausted mind, wanting clarity for his sake, if anything. On a day where everyone lazed about, he sat by the fire of the Sanctuary and even though it was his weakness, the crackling of the pit calmed him somewhat. Mike sat by him, a book in his hands and a cup of wine in the other. Meanwhile Hanji worked on their new potions and poultices, Erwin lending a hand and invested on what they could make of this new concoction. The silence between them was a most tranquil one, barely even intruded upon by the other members of the Guild or the tinkling noise of Hanji’s many crystal vases._

_But in that silence were thoughts, the many ones that had been roaming his mind ever since he saw her again. Because her look, as she’d stared at him, spoke volumes to him. He thought that maybe she had been frightened at finally getting caught in her betrayal, or greatly startled by what he’d done right in front of her carelessly. But… no, something else broke through his muddied thoughts, something else that made him want to rip someone’s throat out for good measure -because they’d forgotten to mention this very important detail to him, and he’d forgotten to ask._

_A question surfaced before he could stop it, breaking that peaceful silence. “Did any of you tell her?” He didn’t have to elaborate further on his inquiry, he knew they’d gotten the gist of it._

_Hanji’s tired, sad smile grated his nerves, but he said nothing because he wanted to hear what they had to say. “We sent a messenger towards her home in Solitude, but they never came back to us. We fear they didn’t make it.” Hanji then frowned in sudden thought. “Come to think of it, it would explain quite a bit.”_

_“What?” He didn’t mean it, not really, not when he knew what it would explain. He just wanted to hear it coming from his kin’s mouth, to solidify this truth he hadn’t been aware of ever since awakening and finding out about things._

_“Isn’t it odd that after our courier disappears we started getting attacks from every damn corner of Skyrim?” And there it was, the words he’d wanted to hear._

_Mike cursed and Erwin joined him. “I can’t believe we never saw this.”_

_Hanji sighed tiredly. “It seems we were blind to the truth.”_

_“More like busy with this asshole’s carcass,” grunted Mike as he threw the book at Levi._

_He caught it absentmindedly. Levi didn’t even have the energy to banter, not with this new tidbit going through his head. The message had never gotten to his lovely. So. It was safe to assume she’d thought him gone, or worse. Was that… could that possibly be the reason behind it all? Could she have possibly thought him dead? If so then that would explain why, after she’d been so devoted to him, she’d moved on. He held his breath in sudden hope. Dare he have faith in his lovely?_

_A sudden commotion broke through his inner reveries, the noise causing those with him to venture out and follow its source. It came from the entrance, Astrid and Arnbjorn surrounded by the rest of the Guild greeting what looked like a jester, of all things. The man hopped from foot to foot, excitedly yelling to all and sundry that the Mother had arrived at her new home. That was when it hit him._

_Cicero had arrived, and with him change came to drag its claws all over their skins._

Change was never a good thing, in Levi’s opinion. Not that he feared it, mind, he just knew change came alongside chaos, and right now chaos was the last thing they needed on their hands.

Levi sat ramrod still, staring at his friend in bewilderment. “You’re insane, you know that.”

Erwin gave him a barely-there smirk, the only acknowledgement he would give to his friend’s comment. Of course he wouldn’t care about it, he’d been called so before many times by everyone around him. Levi, disliking the tense atmosphere, stood and approached the map on Erwin’s desk, searching for answers on that damned piece of paper. Just what the hell was he supposed to do? Give Erwin the go-ahead knowing how potentially suicidal this plan of his was? All Levi wanted was to think things through, but his friend had given him no choice.

The Dragonborn would arrive to Dawnstar in mere hours, as they’d accorded with Erwin in the first place.

As Hanji had said, Erwin had more to talk about than they’d told Levi in the first place. And while his friend did want the Dragonborn to join them eventually -and reap the benefits of another joint Guild- he also wanted, as Levi had suspected, more from this situation. That more, however, was turning out to be a very delicate problem he wasn’t sure his Guild could tread through. Not without the resources needed, and certainly not with the amount of people they had to begin with. Oh, Levi couldn’t deny that if they achieved this new quest of theirs it would bring tremendous rewards upon them, but at what cost?

“Your obsession with the Daedra will one day be the end of you,” Levi said in between gritted teeth.

And when Erwin next spoke, Levi just knew the bastard would be smiling. “And that is a risk I’m willing to take.”

Yes, because his friend, while careful in most situations, was a bastard whose second name was _risk_. “Tch, can’t you find a safer way to do things?”

“Since when is safety your main concern?”

“Since Astrid and the almost downfall of this Guild,” Levi gritted out, not caring if he sounded weak to his Brother’s ears. Erwin needed to understand that, after a blow like that dealt to his family, he hadn’t been the same.

And he supposed Erwin did know, if his next words were of indication. “Levi, there’s no need to involve the rest of the Guild. I’m aware of the dangers these missions will put me through, I will not have anyone following me to my potential grave.” At least that guaranteed him that his Guild wouldn’t be involved, a truth from his friend’s part that made him release a breath he hadn’t been aware he’d been holding.

But still, Levi scoffed. Leave it to his friend to leave all subtleties behind concerning his own safety. “You’re part of my Guild, you’re part of my family. I cannot condone suicidal missions for the sake of indulging your experimentation.”

“They’re years of study, Levi. A chance like this comes once in a lifetime and you know it.”

Yeah, he supposed he did. He’d been alongside his friend for a long time to know what drove him forward, what made his fingers itch, what made his mind churn in curiosity. But that didn’t mean he was on board letting Erwin go and find his deathbed, for crying out loud. “So you’re to abandon us for the sake of your studies?” A low blow, that one, but Levi was at wits end at that point.

Of course, Erwin wouldn’t be his friend if he couldn’t notice the signs. Which he did. He stood, approached Levi’s tense form cautiously. “I don’t mean to abandon this Guild, or you, my Brother. I cannot, will not, forget about it or the people I’ve come to call my kin. And while I’m out there, I can still work for the Night Mother and complete whichever contracts she wants me to fulfill.” Then he placed his hand on Levi’s shoulder, firmly grasping it. “But I can’t let this go. With the Dragonborn’s help I’ll be able to succeed. Will you truly impede this from happening because of old concerns?”

Old concerns? Was his friend insane? At that Levi furiously turned, grasped his friend by the neck of his tunic. “You dare spit on the face of your Brother?” After all they’d been through, after the pain they’d both endured when they’d lost Mike?

Erwin’s sad yet hard eyes met his, clashing in annoyance and anger at the subtle mention of the past. “It’s not what I mean to do. Brother, you and I both know that I cannot keep living knowing this part of my work is but a hairsbreadth away from my reach.” And because Erwin always loved to keep the upper hand in situations such as this one, he said, “It was Mike’s work too and I want to help achieve his last dying wish.”

His implied words were received, and not kindly. With a shove Levi released him, angry snarl leaving his lips in uncharacteristic fury. If one were to look closely at his heart, they would know it wasn’t rage that had taken over, but mere worry for his most trusted kin. He stilled by the map again, hand gripping hard at the edges of the desk. Of course he had to bring their deceased Brother into this conversation. Oh, Erwin knew just where to hit him hard, didn’t he? If Levi forbade Erwin from going onward with his plan, he would be, in his own words, spitting on his Brother’s grave.

Fucking Erwin and his fucking cunning mind.

When he felt like he could talk again Levi said, with no shred of mercy, “I’m to be the judge of this. We meet the Dragonborn, I assess what they’re made of, and then -only then- will I give you my answer.” Because there was no way he would merrily accept his friend’s fate without knowing what the Dragonborn was capable of.

His friend’s silence was enough to tell Levi that his answer had been unexpected. Erwin couldn’t decide if this was a good thing or not but seeing as how things where he should accept it without questioning his reasons. Things could’ve gone worse, yeah? Levi needed the little time he had left to give thought to Erwin’s mad idea. Claiming this wasn’t only for his studies sake but for the Guild as well was doing him in, it seemed. Levi had already come to the realization that this could be beneficial for all of them. But at the potential loss of his friend? He didn’t know what to make of it. In the end, all he could do was meet with this Dragonborn and see if they were worth following down this path.

The Dragonborn had to be someone mighty enough to keep his friend safe. Because becoming an Oblivion Walker wasn’t an easy task to complete, Levi was sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skyrim term glossary for this chapter:
> 
> Oblivion Walker: A Skyrim achievement you unlock when fifteen Daedric artifacts are collected. Each artifact belongs to a Daedric Prince, and to get them you need to fulfill several different quests to become their champion on Tamriel. Why did I use an achievement for a title? Well, it encompasses all that Erwin wants to go through. And why Erwin wants to become so, I'll hopefully know when I finish the next chapter.
> 
> My God, this wasn't supposed to even be in the story. But alas, it's already incorporated. Hopefully it won't detract from the main point of this story -and I won't either. I hope I'm not making things too confusing, ahaha.
> 
> Thoughts so far? Constructive criticism is always welcomed! <3


	8. Of Ghosts and Losses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been entirely too long since I last posted a chapter, and for that I apologize. Between toxic family members and a broken heart, my concentration and muse fizzled out. I tried Xmas cleaning, to both forget and try to think of my story with a clear head, but all it did was get me sick. My week, ladies and gentlemen. 
> 
> But enough about me. Here's the latest chapter. Read on! :)

Levi sat in his room inside the Sanctuary, frustrated still. He couldn’t quite come to a decision regarding his friend and what he wanted, his mind still churning around it. He would do as he’d told his Brother, he would meet with the Dragonborn, and he would give Erwin’s plans the consideration they needed -when and if he judged this Dragonborn worthy of his friend’s fate. Still, that did not mean he had to like it. He knew how obsessed Erwin was with the Daedra, knew he pursued the topic like a mad man in need of sustenance after a long time of wondering about without it. If only he’d been obsessed with potion ingredients like Hanji was. But no, his friend had to lust after a dangerous group of deities that were mad, chaotic and unpredictable.

And one of those the cause of the Oblivion Crisis.

Levi wasn’t one to mind chaos once in a while -he’d thrived in it on occasions- but what Erwin wanted could be potentially dangerous to his life. What kind of fate awaited his Brother at the hands of his studies? He wasn’t sure, couldn’t even fathom it. Not when he saw, whenever things like this happened, Mike’s lifeless eyes passing through his thoughts mercilessly. If he knew one thing, it was that he would choose a different outcome for his Brother, because having another one of his closest companions die an early death would wreck with his mind more than the past had, that was for sure. He raked his hand through his hair, irritated. Erwin couldn’t make things easy for him, now could he?

The creak of the door made him pause, made him shift to greet the intruder with a potent glare. He’d made sure once long ago to notify his Guild mates that when he locked himself inside his chambers he was not to be disturbed. But no, this wasn’t any of his Brothers or Sisters. This was his precious. His glare softened as she stepped through but didn’t disappear, the heavy tension on his shoulders still there despite it all. Her eyes, when they made contact with his, asked a silent question that he answered with a beckoning motion of his finger.

When she stood before him her soft hands trailed over his hair tenderly, worry clear in her gaze and actions. “I saw you storm out of that room and grew worried. Hanji tried to stop me, but… Is there anything I can do for you?”

And while her worry was a kind balm to his senses, he feared there was nothing left to do other than face the upcoming dilemma Erwin had set in motion long ago, even though he did not want to. He took one of those hands and kissed it. “I’m sorry, lovely, I’m afraid not. Unless you can change Erwin’s mind, I fear there’s nothing that can be done about it.”

She frowned, staring intently at his features. Then she said, after a bit of studying his profile, “You fear for his life, don’t you?”

At that he gave her a small smile. “I love how well you’ve grown to know me, precious.” 

She blushed, smiled. “I wouldn’t be calling myself your mate if I hadn’t by now.”

He chuckled at that but quickly sobered. “Aye, I fear for him. This obsession he has will one day be the death of him.” He explained, after her confused gaze stared at him, about what Erwin wanted in a short, to the point, tale so she could understand why it was he was so concerned for his friend.

When he finished she sighed and gave him a most exasperated smile. “You realize you’re being a hypocrite, right?”

He scowled at that. “How so?”

“You once told me that staying by my side, no matter the consequences, is how you chose to live. Even if it killed you inside, even if it brought your life to an end by outside parties. Remember?”

How could he forget? It was that one time he’d finally accepted how madly in love he was for his mate and how he couldn’t part ways from her, married to someone else or not. “Yes, and I haven’t regretted a thing since.”

“Don’t you think Erwin deserves to make the same choice? He’s his own person outside this Guild, outside of what you consider him as. Doesn’t he deserve that bit of respect from you?” He frowned at that, her words striking home harshly in their softness, but she continued without minding it, knowing she had to for everybody’s sake. “You love him, do you not? You care for him, consider him your kin?”

“You know I do, lovely.”

“Then let him go through with this. Let him fulfill his wish. Hell, he even wants to share the rewards with you, is that such a bad thing?”

He growled, holding her hips tight in rising distress. “If I’m to forfeit his life for treasure you know what my choice would be.”

She gave him an annoyed click of the tongue. “Levi, I know you’re not one to usually take away others’ decisions. What has you like this?” He didn’t answer, couldn’t was more like it. But at that, at the turning of his face to hide away his emotions, she came to the truth, a truth he’d so long ago confessed in a moment of weakness he had been willing to share only with her. “It’s Astrid, is it not?”

He snarled at the name, fury clouding his senses. It was inevitable really. When he heard or thought or said that name, rage was all that suffused his being. “That bitch ended what was important to us all. I cannot go through this again.”

“And yet, by taking away people’s choices, you are.”

His hands stilled, his eyes narrowed, and in between gritted teeth he warned, “Thin ice, lovely.”

True to her spirit, his spitfire rose to meet the challenge and met his anger head on with that bravery he felt so enamored with at times, annoyed by it at others. “No one else will skate on it, mate of mine, and you need to hear this.”

Oh? “Please, do tell me what I need to hear,” he breathed against her lips after he got closer.

“If you want your Guild to thrive, you need to let go of the past that still torments you so,” she breathed in turn, causing him to snarl at her direction this time. As if that would stop her. “Start by truly trusting once more in your Guild mates and let them choose once in a while.” And then she delivered a sucker punch to his heart when she said, “Stop letting Astrid’s shadow control your own decisions, your future, your _life_.”

He couldn’t stop his rage from manifesting even if he tried. Grabbing her by her cheeks, he twisted them until she fell ungracefully on the bed, his hand gripping tight, his fangs bared at her audacity. How dare she imply he was letting the ghost of that bitch haunt him? How dare she insinuate he did not trust in his mates? How dare she?

“If you think tossing me around will change the truth, you are wrong,” she managed to grit out, hands grasping his wrists tight, sparks of magic tendrils surrounding his forearms. He noticed that the harder he gripped in his anger, the more those tendrils appeared, starting to burn his skin where it connected to hers. He recognized this, it had happened a few times before whenever they did argue and they spiraled out of control. She’d once told him that if things were ever to escalate, she would defend herself properly. As she should, he thought in pride, letting go of her slowly. He closed his eyes as her magic dissipated away into nothingness, her hands once more softly trailing through his locks. He didn’t deserve such a reprieve, not after losing it with his mate.

In a silent admission of guilt that suffused every corner of his heart, he grabbed one of her hands and kissed it until his apology was carved on her skin. And she forgave him with a smile, that smile that always made him believe in anything and everything, but not before flinging a spark of fire his way, burning his cheek in reprimand. He deserved it, honestly. And he would let that mark stay until he was once again reminded not to trample over this lovely flower he’d vowed to take care of. “My spitfire,” he whispered, lips crashing against hers in need that was entirely of the heart. “I’m sorry,” he breathed after he released her, mouth trailing over her cheek peppering her with kisses.

“I know you are, love,” she whispered back, sighing. “Make it up to me, though.”

“Hn, how?”

“By letting Astrid’s shadow die alongside her spirit.”

The cheeky woman, fucking hell. He gritted his teeth again, but this time, this time, he groaned in resignation. “You won’t let this go, huh.”

“Not until you at least start to face this, my mate,” she said as she kissed his singed cheek. “Give Erwin’s plans a chance. Choose to stand beside him as you did with me so long ago. No matter the outcome, he’ll always be grateful you decided to stay and do right by him.” He wanted to push away her words in petty anger, but then she carved the truth on his mind and heart as she said, “Don’t let the past trample over the future. What is done is done, there is no way for it to return, and there should be nothing it can control.”

And didn’t he know it, deep, deep down inside. Still, “She killed Mike, she killed the Guild, she was the cause of our downfall.”

“And she paid for her mistakes and is now swimming in Sithis’ Void. So you said long ago.” So he did, but it wasn’t an easy thing to let go of, not when he’d seen his Brother die before him. Recognizing his rising anger once more, she kissed his forehead gently. “I know this cannot be accomplished in a single day, but at least think about it while you stick by your Brother. Please?” He couldn’t answer her, not then, but with another kiss on those supple lips of hers he let her know that he’d heard her and would consider her words, even if it killed him. “I love you, mate of mine,” she said with a fond smile his way.

“And I you, lovely, I you.” At least that was a truth he did not want to shy away from, ever since admitting it to both her and himself.

He returned her soft smile with a rare one of his own, thoughts finally settling down after her care. Only she had the power to calm his racing heart, his unruly emotions. Only she could traipse over the dangerous field his heart could sometimes become. Only she had the power to calm him down, because he’d bestowed it upon her ever since falling for her. It seemed fair that while he took care of her, she took care of him in ways he never imagined he needed, and he supposed that was what lovers did in the end. To cherish and protect and help their significant others when they didn’t know they needed it. Levi just hadn’t been expecting it then, not while she was still racked with her daughter’s loss. That was love, he wagered. Putting aside her pain to help him through his? Spoke volumes of how much she felt for him. And there he was maiming her. He ought to keep his new brand on his cheek forever if he could.

It was why she deserved the honor he wanted to bestow upon her. She deserved that and more, deserved the power that flowed through him. She would be mighty beside him, would know how to temper her desires with that witty mind of hers. To be with her as she grew in her powers, it was a future he was looking forward to. But if he didn’t face this new -well, _old_ \- boulder blocking the road, he wouldn’t attain it, he was sure. They needed to get rid of what muddied their states to start anew, there could be no other way, he figured as he indulged a bit in her while trying to traipse through his muddied thoughts to reach a decision he could be comfortable with.

As he made their lips dance sensually, enjoying the delight it brought, he couldn’t help the possessive growl that he let through as she pushed him down and he caved to her silent demands, letting her mount his hips as the kissed deepened. To have such a magnificent creature worship him as he worshiped her -it only cemented, in his soul, how right this woman was for him, how right he was in choosing her as more than his lover, as his future vampire mate. He wanted her with him, always, to live through the good, to live through the bad. To shower her with lavishness only he could afford, to give her all the kind feelings he could muster, to grant her whatever her heart desired. Because there could be no other way to show his mate how much he valued her presence in his life, only the finest things, his honest feelings, would do where she was concerned.

To think he almost lost her. That was harder to fathom than his Brother running straight into danger’s arms, the memory a dagger that still twisted his insides in excruciating torture. And, unwillingly, his thoughts of the past held him captive as his lovely left soon after to leave him to his own devices, as he prepared to meet with the Dragonborn, as he prepared to accompany Erwin to the start of his new journey. It seemed his memories had quite a lot to say ever since meeting his lovely after she’d summoned his Guild.

It was a daunting task he did not yet feel ready to go through, but had to nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel Reader needed to show that she is strong to handle (this portrayal of) Levi's feelings and this was what came up. Dealing with problems falls on both parties, and while we know Levi is a strong and capable man, he does need a lift now and then. What better way to show this than having our dearest Reader give him an ear-pullin'? ;)
> 
> Skyrim term glossary for this chapter:
> 
> Oblivion Crisis: period of major turmoil and armed conflict, fought between the Tamrielic Empire and the Planes of Oblivion, and encompassing the events of the Assassination of Uriel Septim VII, the Daedric Invasion of Tamriel, the Destruction of Kvatch, the Battles of Bruma, and the Battle of the Imperial City. 
> 
> Basically, a whole lot of bullshit happening. If you want to know more, do search it on google. The Oblivion crisis is the major plot point for TES IV: Oblivion.


	9. A Hard Road to Travel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you thought I was going to leave you with that short chapter after my hiatus, think again! This was such a roller-coaster to write, and at times I even confused myself. It had to go through some major editing to get it in working order, and hopefully I succeeded. 
> 
> Time to face the Reader and her choices -and to set up a very important plot point I never, ever thought would happen but it's already in my mind nonetheless.

_Atop his mare, underneath the darkened sky, Levi made his way to -actually, he had no real destination to pursue, he truly didn’t know where he was destined to so long as he kept moving. The crisp cold air warned the citizens of Skyrim that fall was on its way, the summer sky dwindling into nothing as days passed. He wished he could feel the cold right about then, it would give his mind something else to ponder about, his body something to feel other than the numbness that had consumed him since events had been put into motion by the arrival of Cicero and his sacred cargo._

_Astrid distrusted of the jester, and with good reason. Astrid had sent him to spy on the lunatic man, and with great reason. He was always talking to someone she feared would betray them all. She wanted to find out who it was so she could deal with them personally, but if she were to be within range of Cicero he would immediately suspect something was up and would quite surely remain quiet. So she decided to send him instead, telling him to hide within the Night Mother’s coffin. No one would dare think to look for him inside it, it would mean desecration of the highest order. And, more importantly, there was no way Cicero would be expecting it. Levi had agreed to her plan, immediately putting it into action because he, too, wanted to find out what this was all about._

_That was when it had happened. The Night Mother had spoken to him._

_He’d been elated, but most of all he’d been confused. Astrid was the one person in the Guild that led them to greatness. Now, suddenly, he had to heed his Matron’s orders and he had to take charge because a disembodied voice told him so? He didn’t want that, couldn’t even fathom leading the Guild in Astrid’s place. So he told her what had happened, explained himself to Cicero and relayed a very important message the Night Mother wanted him to know, and waited on their final verdict. Predictably, Astrid had blanched at the whole incident -while Cicero danced in joy. She would consider it, after wondering how it could be possible, but in the meantime he was free to do as he wished. He did not think it twice, shit had been hard to process. So that he’d done._

_He hadn’t meant to be alone. He hadn’t meant to leave without a word to his family. He hadn’t meant to let this get the best of him. But it had, and now there he was wondering why destiny chose the strangest of times to assault his life with nothing but change, unmerciful and pitiless in its passing. So many questions roaming through his mind, yet so little answers to each one of his inquiries. Surely someone could be of help, surely a book had some of the answers he sought for. And maybe he could find them, if only his mind could cooperate and let him think clearly. But this -along with the many other things that had happened ever since he’d gotten ambushed- had clouded his thoughts painfully. He figured he had to sift through the many events he’d gone through carefully to unravel this new mystery of his, but where could he begin?_

_When he raised his eyes to look where he traversed, when he deemed to notice the path he and his mare took, he had his answer. Still, he couldn’t help but feel his heart race at the sight. A deprecating scoff left his lips, followed by a hollow chuckle he could feel within the very marrow of his bones. What was he doing here? He wasn’t quite sure why his hands had guided his horse here, of all places. His muddled heart, however, told him it was the best place he could start to somewhat mend while his mind kept reeling. He would surely find that mental state he so desired if he at least started to traipse through the biggest clog his mind had so far. Would he really mend, though? He didn’t know for sure. But it was a start, and he was already there. He figured, why not? What could possibly hurt him more than the truth he already knew?_

_Scoffing again, he clicked his tongue softly at his mare to keep trotting the path towards where he felt he shouldn’t be near. Settling his horse by the stables, he set on foot to the one place he hadn’t dared visit in the past few months that had gone by in the blink of an eye. He wanted to take it easy, wanted to stick to the shadows and think clearly of what he wanted to do while there. But in the end figured this would go nowhere unless he faced it so on he went, to that door that somehow unsettled the hell out of him with just its sight alone. Gritting his teeth painfully, he knocked three times, and waited with baited breath._

_“One moment!” Was the sweet sound of her voice before she unlocked the door and opened it. And there she was, holding a dagger as she peeked from the ajar door, assessing the threat of the individual behind it, dressed gloriously in nothing but a satin gown he eerily recognized. And when he did, when he remembered he’d been the one to gift her with it so long ago, he softly rumbled at the sight. The stupor she’d fallen into as soon as she’d opened things up broke with the sound of his voice, hand falling on her mouth as a gasp fell from them, eyes widening in both pleasant surprise and agony. “You’re here,” she whispered. “You came back,” she cried as tears filled those beautiful eyes of hers._

_And all he could do was nod numbly and say, “Aye.”_

_In a fit of desperation or in a burst of sudden emotions, maybe both, she threw herself upon him and hugged him tight. Her unexpected embrace had him reeling, heart and mind a mess after everything, but it was her words that caught his attention, her words that thawed the ice he’d unknowingly started to, once again, encase his heart within. He embraced her in turn, basking in the glorious scent that now surrounded his nose as he held her within his arms. “They told me you died,” she kept sobbing. “Ambush, fire -I thought you were gone forever.”_

_And what clever bastards they had been, using the truth as a disgusting lie. He held her tighter, breathing in her scent over and over, taking it deep into his lungs. Dear Mother, but she smelled divine. Trying hard not to get sidetracked he said to her, in a barely-there whisper, “It was a lie.” It had all been a dirty lie._

_Her silent sobs shaking through her had him melting against her further, breath leaving his body in harsh gasps. She then asked of him, in a whisper much as his own, “Can we talk?”_

_It was why he was there for, and honestly? If she hadn’t asked him that he would’ve. He nodded, “But of course,” and slowly, reluctantly, released her. “May I?” He asked as he signaled the insides of her abode._

_Opening the door wider as she dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief she took out of her pocket, she stepped inside and said, “Come in.”_

_And he did, with a curious gaze roaming over the humble place she called home. It was what one expected of someone who worked honestly for the monarchy, barely any furniture or unnecessary clutter within the wooden structure. The place was kept clean, the neatness surprising him considering she lived in a farm. She led him to a cozy kitchen, patting the chair she pushed away from the table and beckoning him over. “Please, sit. Is there anything I can offer you?”_

_Yourself, was on the tip of his tongue but he kept that comment in check, not wanting to startle her or himself with rushed out conversations or actions. They needed to tread lightly on this. He shook his head and took the offered seat, but not before he took off his cloak and draped It over the chair._

_“Oh please, let me-”_

_“No need,” he interrupted, stopping her from being overly polite with him, stopping her offer to put away his cloak on the rack he could see near the hallway that presumably led to the dormitories. He hated this with a passion, her politeness. It meant their trust had dispersed into the realms of Oblivion and the thought that he couldn’t regain it was already causing havoc within him. Hell, she was playing with her hands nervously, biting her lip in distress. He couldn’t stand it, couldn’t take how much she feared him anew. He wanted to fix this so badly. But he could only do so with her help, and her actions already spoke volumes to him. He had to change her demeanor for him again somehow._

_It was with that in mind he said, demanded, really, “Sit. We must speak.”_

_“A-alright,” she stammered out, nearing the table with trembling fingers and chapped lips. She was about to take the farthest seat from him, but he wouldn’t have it. Roughly pushing the chair next to his away from the table, he gave her a pointed look that she heeded, thankfully. And as she sat, finally, she looked down at her lap and her twirling fingers._

_He sighed. Well, at least they were both here, willing to speak. It was a start, yes? “Tell me. Who came to you with the news of my supposed passing?”_

_She sighed as well, eyes still downcast as she answered. “A vampire from Volkihar. I recognized them from my time there.”_

_“And what, exactly, did they say?”_

_“That you’d been ambushed, that you’d been slain by more than twenty men and their fire spells. That they tried to help but if they had they would’ve exposed themselves. And how sorry they were for my loss.”_

_He stared at her, silently. She looked honest enough. And that answered his earlier inquiries, about her not receiving their sent courier with the message. Still, for her to believe such nonsense… It was baffling, really. And unbefitting of her. She was smarter than that. How come she had blindly believed people she had hated with a passion after they’d abducted her? Why had she believed them as if their word were gospel? “Why? Why didn’t you look for answers? Why assume that their word was true when you could’ve gone back to Falkreath and ask?”_

_When she growled, in anger, in despair, he at least knew his spitfire was in there still. And of that, he was secretly glad. “You don’t think I tried? I did everything in my power, Levi. But as soon as I stepped a foot outside Solitude I was always followed. Stendarr worshipers, Dawnguard followers, members of the Volkihar clan -there was never a day I wasn’t tailed. If there ever was a possibility of your survival, I would’ve led them to you and finished the job. I didn’t want that.” She released a harsh breath. “I still tried, because there was no way I could believe what they’d said. But then they gave me this, and I believed. Like an idiot I believed.”_

_She stood, reached for the cupboard by the table, and from underneath it unearthed a most familiar dagger. Ebony, with a ruby encrusted gem on its hilt, surrounded by the mighty enchantments he’d bestowed upon it once upon a time. It had belonged to his human kin when he was but a lad, the only memento he kept from a life lived long ago. And while he barely used it in combat, he always kept it on his person, never trusting to leave it behind in case poachers or treasure hunters came upon it._

_His breath rushed out quickly after inspecting it from afar. He’d thought he’d lost it. Hell, even Erwin hadn’t been able to find it for him, so he’d said when he’d asked after waking from his healing slumber. Everyone had thought he’d lost it after the battle. How had vampires from Volkihar gotten their hands on it, he wasn’t sure. But what he was sure of was that he had it back, finally, and like a missing limb he welcomed it back into his embrace when she handed it over. He silently thanked her with a respectful nod, and she acknowledged it one of her own._

_“You never let this out of your sight,” she said as trembling fingers grazed his. “I… could’ve given it back to your people, but I selfishly kept it to remember you by.”_

_He touched the blade with softness, taking note of how clean and sharp it was. “You took care of it,” he noted, warmth suffusing him at the knowledge._

_“Aye,” she croaked, throat clogging with emotions he could tell she was trying to hold back. “I -there was never a day where I didn’t at least look at it. In my mourning I kept thinking… were you real? Were you there, by my side, truly? Or had it all been a wonderful figment of my imagination? This blade -your dagger- it reminded me that indeed it had all been as real as the pain I felt when remembering that… that you were gone.”_

_He had to ask, because he had to know, “Your pain… that was reason enough to betray me?”_

_She stilled, held her breath. “But it wasn’t like that, Levi, I-”_

_“Tell me,” he interrupted, his name falling from her lips causing his heart to stir in crazy desire. “Tell me how it was, then. How is marrying off to another male not a betrayal?” Of the highest kind, might he add._

_“You were dead,” she gritted out, her ire rising. “And even if it was a lie, I did not know any better.”_

_He growled as well, irrational jealousy coursing through his veins at the thought of her choosing to bed another. “Is that truly your reason? Or is it an excuse?”_

_Her fist hit the table as her hard eyes met his furious ones. “I never wanted anyone else but you ever since the day you took me out of that damned castle.” And with startling seriousness she uttered three words he’d never thought he would hear. “I loved you, Levi, so much. It killed me to believe you were gone for good, made me take choices I would’ve not made otherwise.”_

_She sat back as that bit of fire left her -for the moment he knew- eyes once more roaming everywhere but him. As she did so he put his treasure right where it belonged, and let her confession warm his insides like nothing had. She had loved him, truly? Why had she not said a thing? He would’ve stayed by her no matter the dangers they had to face. He would’ve prepared her accordingly, would’ve taken time out of his busy schedule to teach her the many ways there were to defend against any possible attack. Ah, the possibilities of what they could’ve been! They teased his innards, teased his heart with the many prospects life could’ve been like for each other. Why had things spiraled out of control so with his simple desire of wanting to keep her safe?_

_“You should’ve told me,” passed unbidden through his lips._

_And at that, she startled out of her mind. “I was afraid to,” she confessed._

_“Why?”_

_“Because I- I didn’t want to lose what we had if I confessed. It was too fast and… I did not know how you would react to that.” In other words, she’d been frightened of what he would think if she breathed a word. Her words, her admission, would’ve made him laugh in incredulity, but the seriousness of the topic did not allow him such._

_Particularly because it was his turn to confess, to breathe out reverently, “What makes you think I didn’t feel the same?”_

_Her intake of breath told him that the possibility of him loving her as quickly hadn’t crossed her mind. “Truly?” She whispered as her eyes locked on his once more. And he nodded, because that was all he could do under the force of her rising emotions -and his. She let her body fall back in an ungraceful heap, hands rubbing her face wearily. “By the Gods, this is all so frustrating.”_

_“Aye,” it really was. But this was just the beginning of it all, the beginning of all their frustrations, he suspected. She still needed to explain why she had chosen to abandon their heated promises full of passion and adoration for the other, why she’d chosen to forget he’d existed, why she’d chosen to let another take his place. He needed to know the full story, she owed him as much. So, trying to get a hold of his unbalanced heart, he stepped through uncharted territory and demanded she explain what had made her go through this road in the first place._

_A deep and nervous breath left her lips, anguish clear in her gaze despite it. “After I found out about your, um, passing, I got pissed drunk one night, was a mess by the end. Then I met this man and, well, he reminded me of you. Sort of,” she added because he’d started growling, much to his dismay. He reigned it in as best he could, this was, after all, only the start of her tale._

_But honestly? He lost control of it when she continued and said, “He took me to bed that night.” He hissed, claws forcing their way out, wanting to kill that son of a bitch right then and there. And this time, instead of letting it intimidate her, she kept talking, making things worse for him. “You must understand, I was grieving, I was drunk, and-” she closed her eyes, misery clogging her then, he noted even through his own reactions. “I missed you. So much. It was silly of me, but I thought I could bring your touch back to life if I let him do as he willed. It didn’t. All I did was call out your name while it happened.”_

_He couldn’t understand even through her pleas. Only one question remained inside his mind, body taut with territorial rage. “How could you?”_

_And instead of getting angry or defensive at his inquiry, she deflated, said, “I don’t know how. I felt sick when my consciousness returned. Like worms crawling on my skin constantly.” Then she laughed a mirthless laugh. “I berated myself every waking day after that, hated what I’d done with a passion. I wanted to forget I’d done something so stupid, but…” she sighed, eyes falling on the table. “But that single night was enough for me to conceive.”_

_And even though he already knew she had a child, this part of her story still clawed at him unmercifully with its cruel blow. He felt like a lunatic, wanting to howl his misery at the wind for all to hear. Time was such a fickle thing, he thought as this time he was the one to close his eyes in agony._

_The fresh scent of her tears brought his attention back to her, however. “It was the only reason why I wed. I did not love him, I did not care for him, but Momma taught me to be responsible of my choices however I deemed worthy. That was how I thought things should’ve gone, anyway.” Her tears clogging her voice further made her story barely understandable, but in the end not even that gave him the reprieve he sought after. “That first year was miserable. There was no love lost between us, only cold stares and a cold bed that was barely ever graced. It wasn’t until my daughter was born that things started to change between us, but even then it took time. By the time she learned to walk, we’d learned to trust each other. Furthermore, we started to give ourselves the chance to… change our loveless state. And we did, it worked, coldness replaced by warmth and-”_

_He couldn’t let her finish that sentence._

_With a dreadful snarl he exploded from his seat, dragged her from her chair, pinned her to the wall by her throat. He wasn’t entirely squeezing the breath out of her, but he was reminding her of what he was capable of. And, well, he was terribly, terribly enraged, irrationality coursing through his mind with nothing to stop it. His jealousy was a terrible thing when roused, angry that a stranger had touched her in ways only he had done, angry that she had let him do so. And because he was still feeling his territorial rage surge through him, he again wanted nothing more than to slaughter the bastard that had dared plant his seed within his -his- precious._

_A hiss left his throat without him noticing. “Your husband. Is he alive?” Was the question that sprung out this time, blood boiling to hunt him down._

_She tried to take ragged breaths, somehow answered him, “I… don’t know.”_

_That was an unexpected answer. Still, he asked, “Tell me, where is he?”_

_“I don’t know!”_

_He stared at her, claws digging on her neck, fangs still bared, and wondered, thoughts finally breaching his irrationality, how life had gone terrible for them both in different ways. But, at the same time, that had been solely her decision. She could’ve stayed by herself, raise the child on her own, maybe even reach out to his Guild somehow and have them help her out. Marrying was not the sole answer. But she’d been worried by other factors he honestly thought were silly and stupid and not a real reason to decide ones fate like so. And she’d actually worked to keep her marriage stable after a while, letting that man further into her heart while he still lived. Knowing that did not sit well with him._

_Letting her vocal chords room to talk, he asked a question that killed him to do so but had to be said nonetheless. “Do you love him?”_

_Her silence, her stammering heart -to him, they were answers enough._

_“Tell me, lovely, tell me it isn’t as I fear it is.” The plea left his mouth before he could stop it, his fury mixing with his sadness so painfully, it was hard to tell which one was which, it was hard to separate them from the other. She remained quiet, fanning the embers of his rage. And with another territorial growl he shook her, wanting, no, needing, to hear the truth come from that mouth. “Tell me!”_

_“I did, alright?! I did start to love him!”_

_Her answer wasn’t quite what he was expecting, confusing him to hell and back. “Did?”_

_She closed her eyes, in sadness, in anger. “I couldn’t stop loving you -and he couldn’t stop loving someone else.”_

_At that, he grunted, “Why then? Why did you decide to make things work with that bastard?”_

_“Because you were gone,” she breathlessly replied. “And while my life had no meaning without you in it, it moved on. I didn’t want to drag my fate towards Oblivion’s pit, especially with my daughter in the picture, so I decided, why not? For the sake of my child, for my own, I had to move on how I could.”_

_He got closer to her, breath puffing the strands of hair that had fallen over her face in his manhandling. “You forgot who claimed you.”_

_“I didn’t!”_

_He snarled, a hairsbreadth away from her lips now. “You forgot who you belong to!”_

_“I couldn’t! Levi, for heaven’s sake, listen to me! Not once did I stop my heart from beating for you! You were all I thought about, even in the good, all through the bad! I was obsessed with your thought every waking moment, and that was the catalyst that broke me!” Her forehead bumped against his, tears smearing on his face as they fell down her cheeks. “If only I had known you were alive. I wouldn’t have suffered in vain, and my husband would’ve been set free long, long ago.”_

_Her statement at least had the power to calm his urges down a bit, hands finally loosening their hold on her skin. They remained in place, though, the need to touch her surfacing strongly, like the ocean tide underneath the storm’s eye. He was still very much infuriated, but his other needs for her were beginning to rise. A dangerous thing he did not heed, not then, not like he could. As his hands started to caress, to touch, to grope, as his breath was lost in reacquainting itself with hers as they mingled, lips still but a short distance away, he shut his eyes, anguish still ripping his insides apart._

_He didn’t know what to make of it, of her life, but there was one thing he certainly did know. She’d moved on believing he was gone for good. And it had all happened because some desired the power that coursed within his veins and had given him an early death, proclaiming what was his theirs. They’d ruined what he had, ruined his life, had taken advantage of a most precarious situation. And they had almost succeeded in taking away what he treasured most with their cunning lies, his precious lost to the tides of her anguish trying to appease it as she could._

_He swore vengeance would come upon those that had dared meddle in his affairs._

_She softly, slowly, reached for those hands and brought them to her lips, kissed them reverently in the softest of touches, cooling his mind, a calm breeze after the storm. “I still cannot believe what my eyes see, what my body feels. You’re truly alive, here, with me, I -oh Levi, I missed you so much,” she breathlessly whispered through her tears._

_And honestly? He couldn’t deny it broke him. Still, his rage remained, and it was why he stated, “Oh aye, I am alive. And I will claim back what was mine no matter the cost.”_

_Instead of denying his claim, instead of pushing him away or being moral about this situation, she gave him a most sweet smile, eyes shining in all their glory. “Dreams do not make this justice.”_

_Oh? “You dreamt of me?”_

_“Mhm. Almost every time I slept, you were there waiting for me. It was the coal I needed to keep my fire alight.”_

_He rumbled appreciatively as he finally released her, letting her dangling body fall to the floor softly. While she breathed easy his hands -those same hands that had tried to harm her- went back to touching her skin reverently, taking their time to trace the path that he’d traversed through many, many times before. Her breath turned ragged once more, this time with the good things he could evoke within her. And her reaction was enough to bring his lust to the fore, a raging beast wanting to devour her and all she had to give._

_Because of that, his mouth decided to utter words he had no business uttering to a married woman, no matter if she’d lain with him before. “I cannot let you go,” he breathed, hands gripping her waist tight, pulling her close to his warmth. “Not now that I have you within my arms, lovely. This is where you belong, by my side, as my lover, as my mate.” He stared at her eyes then, hard gems taking in soft ones. “Let me end his life. Let me make all your problems vanish as I empty his vessel of my sustenance.” He pressed his body fully against hers, letting her feel just how madly his lust raged for her. “Let me show you once more what you’ve been missing all this time.”_

_Her sweet, melancholic whine had his rumble return, had his fangs throbbing in a different kind of need. “Such temptations you offer me,” she groaned, body starting to move, to act of its own volition as he settled himself between her legs, as he grabbed her delectable backside with harsh, needy hands. “But… I…”_

_“But what?” He grunted out, moving along with her, gritting his teeth in this tease he’d started._

_“I cannot let you suffer because of my decisions. Please, carry on-” her breath hitched -in both pleasure and pain- but she still found the strength to say what she had to, “carry on with your life, find a new person to love, and be happy as you can.” She closed her eyes, head lolling against the wall, body striving for more contact._

_And he gave it to her, his clothed length fitting right where they both sought for, making them harshly groan and moan. He asked, when the rhythm intensified slightly, “Is that truly what you want?” Her gritted teeth gave him his answer, but he wanted her to say it. “Open that mouth and tell me the fucking truth,” he growled lowly, menacingly._

_“I want you with me always,” her eyes snapped open, regarded him with that hidden darkness of her he’d only gotten tiny glimpses of. “I don’t want to share you with anyone else, alright? But that’s a selfish wish I do not deserve to make, not when I so obviously belong to someone else.” Then she laughed, a most saddened sound to his ears. “This is how you feel, is it not? When you look at me and know that another man lives by my side?” His snarl was answer enough. She smiled, breathed through her pleasure-filled voice, “I cannot tell you enough how sorry I am. But I can’t change anything that’s already set in stone. Please, don’t make yourself go through this pain. Trust me, I know how much it… hurts.”_

_His forehead found hers again as his movements stilled, softly pressing it against hers in a sweet caress. “That is for me to decide, yes? This is where I’ll stay, lovely, and this is how I choose to live.” He was going nowhere, of that he would make sure. “Now, let me end your suffering. Just say the word, and I’ll make it all go away.”_

_Because, after all this time and all through what had happened, he could certainly admit he’d truly fallen for his precious and he loved her with everything he had in him, good and bad. If there was anything he’d gleaned from this instant with her, it was that. His mind was terribly clear of this truth, just like it was clear that without her in his life, he couldn’t move on as she’d done -or tried to. It seemed he had become a terrible addict of her, and he would do anything that was in his power to aid her, to be with her, to have her stay with him always._

_A deep, deep sigh left her trembling lips as she whispered fervently his name, a call he wanted desperately to heed. And he was about to do just that -swoop in and claim her lips after so long, finish what he’d started in desperate need- but as soon as he took a deep, ragged breath of her scent, he sensed something else in the air. His eyes sought for the other scent that had joined theirs, and as he saw the little girl standing in the hallway, rubbing at her eyes with tiny fists, his thoughts stilled, sizzled to nothing._

_His lovely frowned when she noticed he’d stopped, when she followed the trail his eyes had taken and landed on what had drawn his. A small gasp left her, and she quickly disentangled herself from his body as she went to her daughter. When she knelt to appease her kin he wanted to growl, wanted to scare the child ruthlessly with his bared fangs, with his snarl, in anger at the knowledge of whose daughter she was. But then he took notice of something he hadn’t the last time he was here, and it stopped him short._

_The little girl looked so much like her mother -except for the eyes. They were clearly not hers. And eerily, as he kept gawking at the babe, they somehow reminded him of-_

_“I know you,” the little one said, pointing a tiny finger his way._

_Her mother chuckled confusedly. “You do, huh.”_

_“Yes,” she said, “I’ve seen him. In my head.”_

_At that his lovely frowned. “You mean in a dream?”_

_The girl nodded, addressed him again. “The voice said I would meet you. Showed me your face. You’re pretty,” she smiled, eyes sparkling in the firelight._

_His lovely turned wide eyes to her daughter, as did he. Just what kind of speech was that for a girl of three? She took her daughter in arms, shook her head. “Now I know you’ve gone off the bend.”_

_“I did not, momma!”_

_She chuckled as she approached him carefully. “You have, my silly girl.” Then she stopped and stared at him for what felt like forever, until she asked, finally, “Would you… like to meet her?”_

_He couldn’t find his voice, somehow. He’d lost everything in the wake of her little girl’s stare. Those eyes had taken him off-guard, he did not know what to make of it. She stayed still, letting him meet them halfway, and he did just that, stepped closer, reached out with a trembling hand, thumb reaching out to stroke the underside of the girl’s eyes. It couldn’t be, it could not-_

_Noise outside caught his attention. Three males approached the farm. He was about to warn his lovely about it, but as he stared back at her he saw she’d blanched. “You must go.” At that, he frowned. But then it dawned on him just who was approaching, and he hissed loudly, startling both girls out of their wits. “Please,” she whispered, begged, “for my daughter’s sake. You must leave.”_

_The message was clear. Even though she wanted to consider his earlier words, she did not want to do so in front of her child. It seemed that while the husband had not earned her full love, her daughter had. It got him angry that she did not want to end this now when he had the chance, but he figured he could appease her this time and vanish from sight -before he caved in to his need of hunting her husband down. He nodded reluctantly, “Very well.”_

_She took his hand in hers after softly releasing her daughter from her arms, then led him towards the basement of her abode. After pushing several crates away, she revealed a latch that would surely grant him safe passage through, not caring that her daughter was there, witnessing the whole ordeal. “It’s a short route. Just follow it to the very end, then take a left. The exit banks at the edge of the sea, be careful.”_

_He wondered why the need for a hidden exit, but he supposed he could ask when next he saw her. If he saw her. Though honestly, he knew he would come because she was still his, because he was still hers. He caressed the side of her face, his beating heart expressing what he couldn’t say through the action. And she leaned against it, tears in her eyes. “Promise me we’ll meet again.”_

_He said nothing, because he couldn’t. Not if she wanted him to stay away from the trouble that would surely befall them if he lingered. Which he would if he said a word. So, with one last touch her way he was sure to savor for the rest of his life, he bided his farewell with a silent promise that would keep them full of hope and expectations for a long while._

_The door’s latch falling into place broke him further, but he would endure, he would see to it. Seeing her once more had brought back that sense of life he’d lost when waking, brought back to his mind how much he wanted her with him, always. And he would make sure she stayed with him, but if he wanted such a life with his lovely he needed to figure out where his life would take its course next._

_Because if he wanted any semblance of a future with her, if they were to start anew, he needed to face his problems -and his confusions- head-on. As he exited the passageway, as he fled the vicinity of her house, as he mounted his horse and went on his way, he figured there could be no other way, he was now sure of that._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, thoughts? 
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcomed! <3


	10. Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I last updated this story, huh. I figure there's no other way to properly grovel for an apology than getting this done, so here I am updating even though I've struggled with it for fucking ever. I am, however, awesomely happy to inform you that it's almost done. Got everything mapped out in my head and while it may not be what you were expecting, it's exactly what I wanted it to be. I truly hope you can enjoy the following chapters just as much as I enjoyed writing this story. 
> 
> To recap (because holy shit it's been a whiiiiile): 
> 
> Present time left us with Levi agreeing to meet with the Dragonborn, learning of Erwin's mad plans, and how safe it was to let one of his loved ones go after his deadly affairs. He's also haunted by Astrid's betrayal and how he lost so much that day long ago, his mate (you, my lovelies) trying to persuade him into letting go of the past. 
> 
> Past time left us with Levi's rocky reconciliation with his mate, leaving him a mess after he found out she had started to love someone else in his untimely absence and after he departed from her presence without solving anything. 
> 
> Right. Hope that was enough to joggle your memories. I don't want to ramble on and on about already written chapters. For this chapter, however, I find that it will probably sound as if I went in circles over and over, but bear in mind that Levi just feels powerless to do something about his current situation with his mate. He wants to get rid of the husband by any means necessary, but he doesn't want to hurt her by going behind her back to do something about it. It's torture for him, he's used to getting rid of his problems by mercilessly offing them. I wanted to show just how much he's changed for his precious, but how he's still the same. I hope I pulled it off. 
> 
> Oh, and pining Levi. So much pining Levi. Enjoy. <3

Snow softly fell upon their heads as they exited the Sanctuary. His lovely's words still reverberated through his mind, a bittersweet symphony that caused his insides to squirm uncomfortably. She was right. The past had terribly influenced his decisions in the present, causing his future to become a jumbled mess of worry and mild hysteria for the ones he'd grown attached to. Letting go of Astrid's betrayal had always been hard for him, especially when he considered his dwindled Guild. Her actions spoke louder than words to him that day, and that had stayed within his mind reaping havoc inside him. After so many years later his life, while he'd kept the thought an unconscious thing, revolved around a ghost's actions instead of his own, and while he could admit shit was downright stupid, it still was. Maybe his precious had a point. Maybe it was time to start letting go of that which ruined him in the first place.

While he had accepted his faults and decided he would give this a try, though, he would still go and meet the Dragonborn, he would still judge if they could keep Erwin safe throughout this journey of theirs. Because through it all, he still loved the bastard and did not want to lose his Brother to his whims or to deities best left in Oblivion. After delegating some small tasks with his Guild, he and Erwin made way for the Dawnstar inn where they were to meet the Dragonborn. Levi's mood had improved after his small chat with his mate, granting him a reprieve from the nasty wounds that swirled within his thoughts. He'd left her under Hanji's care while he solved business with Erwin, and as he'd told her of his plans she had given him the most radiant smile up to date. He'd felt warm underneath its rays, the brilliance of her eyes melting his heart further. Gods, but was she everything to him.

Erwin, when they stepped on the pathway that would lead them to town, chuckled. It drew Levi's attention, a small hmm thrown his friend's way. "Your mate spoke to you, did she not?"

"Tch, I'd still be yelling at you if she hadn't."

"Astonishing, isn't it? What love can do to mortals and immortals alike."

Erwin's wistful tone reminded Levi of the time where his friend was the one who used to be in love, only for him to lose her to someone else when she found out the kind of work Erwin dealt in. He didn't say a word about it, remembering how much Erwin had suffered for her loss, but he did give his friend a scoff at his chosen words. "You should reconsider your life's choices, my Brother. I think the bards at that college are calling for you."

Erwin again chuckled. "You think they'll like the kind of poetry I come up with?"

"They'll be ecstatic for it," Levi deadpanned.

Then, after clearing his throat, Erwin intoned, "Roses are red, like the blood on your skin, cut deep with a knife's edge as dark as the night sky-"

Levi shook his head at his Brother's occurrence but chuckled nonetheless. "Aye, you'll fit in just fine."

In their banter, the short route to town was made even shorter, the sky darkening further as they passed by the many mortals that dwelled in Dawnstar. Their aim was clear, the inn visible from the top of the slope, a right turn from their position. Patrons were milling about, supper time calling them towards the somewhat cozy place, the scent of food overpowering ought else the nearer they got. Not that it smelled good, shit was mediocre at best, but he supposed the mortals living here found it appetizing, if the number of patrons littering about were of example.

He followed Erwin all the way to the bar after they entered, Levi's senses immediately assaulted by the many shifting scents in the air. It was different inside, the stench of mead and sex permeating the walls of this place. He knew it was a common thing within inns such as this one, he'd been to many before, but at least some of the others had been kept clean. This one smelled like it hadn't seen a decent washing in over a century, Gods. And the way the patrons ate and drank like the end of the world could be upon them the next day? It was revolting to witness.

Disgusting beings. The faster he could get out of there and back to his Guild and to his lovely, the better off he would be. His fangs already itched to be full of her again, the sweet taste of her blood coating his throat a meal he was looking forward to. He held back the needy growl that wanted to escape at the thought of their last romp together, the amount of people gathered there wouldn't take kindly to a vampire within the inn. Being what he was, the populace of Skyrim was adverse at encountering any form of immortal creatures within their folds. They would immediately try to take him out of the equation if they were to find out, and he didn't want to end his visit to this inn just yet. He had business to attend to with his friend.

A tacky server trying to desperately flirt with his Brother led them to where Erwin requested, a room by the right their next destination. And once the door opened, after the server left and he and Erwin went through, the tension in the air was felt as it rose potentially. A group of young people, by his count six, met their arrival with terse and awkward nods, bodies surrounding each other forming a protective barrier of sorts. Erwin smiled their way, intent on charming them, but it didn't work because they were all staring Levi's way.

Judging by those looks, they knew who graced their presence.

Levi cautiously approached them, though his eyes were anything but. They were hard gems trained on each of the ones gathered there, assessing them silently. One by one, his gaze posed on abled warriors, their stances befitting fighters that were used to the battlefield. Levi decided he... liked what he saw, the steel glinting back at him as hard and as sharp as any piercing blade. And their own eyes stared unabashedly at him in turn, measuring what he was made of, he was sure -though he knew they wouldn't garner much, he was a hard individual to read. That cemented in his mind that while they might feel threatened by his presence, they carefully weighed the problem at hand and did not leave any stones unturned, no matter how hard the encounter might become.

After he noted the most important aspect he'd been after, he took in the rest of them. Three male Imperials, all of them reeking of werewolf. A female wood elf -Bosmer, he remembered they were called- nervously chewing on her lip by one of the wolves. A male Nord, though by the looks of it he had more than that within his blood -Nords weren't that thin, Erwin was the perfect example of that. The last female, he had to give a nod of acknowledgement at what she was, immediately separating her from the rest as he stared her way. She was of his kind, vampire. She acknowledged his nod with one of her own, flicking her tongue over her fangs menacingly.

He couldn't help it, he smirked at her spunk. Hell, he smirked at all that dare that stared back at him. They had nerve, to stand up for themselves, to stand up for the ones under their care, their little family unit. He had to appreciate what he saw, yes? "Dragonborn," he called out, tone gravelly and deep, "step forward. Let us meet."

Levi's words made tension rise further, so thick he could cut it with a blade if he so desired. The vampire and one of the wolves immediately stepped in front of the young Nord but were instantly pushed away by said male. The others looked at him as if he'd lost it, but he wasn't paying attention to his group, not when he stepped forward, and certainly not when he stared at Levi in amicable nervousness. Being perfectly honest, he wasn't the person Levi had expected the Dragonborn to be after taking in the rest of the group. But when he focused on his eyes again, he saw more than power, more than knowledge, more than met the eye behind those heavenly blues -eyes that eerily reminded Levi of the tense man beside him.

He approached the young man, eager to see what he was truly made of. If rumors were to be considered true, this person before him was a powerful force no mere mortal -or creature- could stop. Tension almost broke, the small group gathered around them readying for battle. But there was no need, not when their leader had calmed down significantly and stared at Levi with no challenge behind his eyes, merely curiosity judging him in turn after his nervousness had abated. The staring kept going for what felt like an eternity, but in the end won this Dragonborn the return of his smirk.

The young one had balls, he'd give him that. "Erwin tells me you're to take over the College of Winterhold."

And even though his tone trembled slightly, he said, "Aye. It's an opportunity I cannot miss."

The little shit sounded like his Brother. He wanted to smirk at that as well, but he reigned it in before he gave the wrong idea to the gathered crowd. "Why do you require my Brother's assistance?"

"It's more of a deal, really."

"Oh?" Erwin had conveniently forgotten to tell him that, huh. He stared at said man, brow raised, but Erwin elegantly ignored him in favor of staring down the others. Tch, figured as much, Levi thought. He turned back to his new, ah, friend, and said, "What deal did you two strike?"

"For his assistance? I'm to take him to Solstheim. He wants to be present when I enter Apocrypha."

He could tell where this was going. He'd heard the term before, knew Erwin and Mike had discussed it in their many affairs together. He clicked his tongue in annoyance, eyes casted in shadows after the little Nord's words. It got the others tense again, but he did not care. Not when Erwin so cleverly forgot to mention this to him while they'd discussed his plans. "Hermaeus Mora's plane of Oblivion. I see." And he did see. That Daedric Prince was Erwin's favorite deity. He was the Daedric Prince of Knowledge, after all. Those Black Books held knowledge no mere mortal could get their hands on. If only the Dragonborn was capable of attaining them, of course Erwin would want to subject himself to such nonsense as helping out with the College of Winterhold. This explained so much now that he knew the full of it.

He wanted to withhold his decision, wanted to make his friend suffer a little while longer while so close to his goals, but then the Dragonborn spoke again, halting his angered thoughts. "If I'm successful in my endeavors, and become Guild Master of the College, I'll have the Guild allied to yours, but only if your Brother's help is offered willingly in certain quests of mine. I think it's a fair deal, considering."

"Considering?" Was there ought else that would benefit the Guild with this deal of theirs? Because this Nord was asking entirely too much of his Brother, of that he was sure.

The Nord turned to his company, a tilt of the head signal enough to have them retrieve a hidden bag from under the bed. Judging by the grunts of the two men lifting it, the bag carried quite the startling amount of objects. Daedric objects, he confirmed after they emptied it on the bed. Erwin's intake of breath was not lost on him. Levi scoffed, but then had to swallow back the noise when another, more startling object caught his attention. "That," he pointed, "where did you find it?"

Surprisingly, it was the female vampire who answered him. "East of Windhelm. The old Ackerman residence."

He turned to her, eyes shifting over her face. "You knew the Ackerman family."

She nodded. "I'm a descendant."

"Well I'll be," murmured Erwin, eyes glued to him after inspecting his treasure trove, Levi could feel. But he wasn't paying attention to that whatsoever. He was currently blown away by the fact that he still had blood relatives alive. His brow furrowed as he tried to think back to a time where his family could've branched, but at that moment he drew a blank. Frustrated, he pushed the thought away for now. He figured he could look back through his lineage whenever he found the time to concentrate on such things.

Right now he had other things to figure out and decide upon.

Levi stared at the young man. He knew he would be a fool if he didn't agree to this, especially with all that treasure piled up on that bed. Not only did he feel the power emanating from most of the objects, he could see the value other factions could find in the other miscellaneous things scattered about. Power and gold were two great additions to the Brotherhood. But so was the growth of his Guild, and he could, finally, feel that, thanks to this deal, it would lead the Brotherhood back to standing grounds. And for a dying Guild, this risky plan of Erwin's would surely keep it alive.

He gave a small bow of his head, a silent way to acknowledge truce with his Brother and the ones gathered there. Then, "Very well. I accept the terms set. My Brother shall help with your endeavors, Dragonborn."

The little Nord smiled. "I'm glad to hear so."

"However," the smile slowly faded as Levi intervened. "We will discuss all terms here and now, and you will guarantee me of two very important things. One," he held a finger up, "absolutely no one in your company will interfere with my Guild's business. There's no goodwill lost on me or my own, unlike you and your little group, I'm sure."

The Nord nodded. "And your other request?"

This time Levi did approach the male, close enough to touch. The others in the room did not take kindly to his proximity to their leader. Weapons were raised, stances taken, threat clear. He had to scoff. Hadn't he'd been clear enough of his intentions? Or were they that wary of strangers? Ignoring them, he said in a most gravely tone of voice, "You bring my Brother back alive."

The sudden distrust shifted away from the Dragonborn's eyes, completely overtaken by understanding where Levi was coming from. He waved his company down, silently ordering them to retreat. And when he turned back to Levi his eyes were full of respect for what he had asked of him. "You have my word he'll make it back in one piece."

"More like what's left of him," Levi snorted, to which Erwin and the little Nord chuckled.

It was then Erwin got closer, hand settling over Levi's shoulder. "Satisfied, my Brother?"

"For now," he stated, looking at his Brother wearily. "There's still much to talk about with the Dragonborn, I'm sure."

"Aye, there is."

"Oh, please, cut the Dragonborn crap. I get enough from everyone as it is."

Pleasantly surprised by the young man's plea, Levi's brow raised. "Oh? What shall we call you then?"

The little Nord stretched out his arm, salute clear as he introduced himself. "Armin. Armin Arlert."

And even though he was always reluctant to touch strangers in amicable gestures, he accepted the stretched arm and saluted the man before him. "Levi Ackerman." A few surprised gasps and curses were thrown his way after he said his name, but he paid them no mind. He did not want to touch on his family's subject, not then.

Names were shared by Armin as he introduced his company this time -Eren, Connie, Jean the three Imperial werewolves, Sasha the elf, Mikasa the vampire. As introductions took place, and Levi acknowledged them all with another small bow of the head, he couldn't help but feel good about this deal. Hope for his Guild's survival bloomed within his chest. This was a course he hadn't thought to travel because of his trust issues. His Brother had taken care of that, trusted that this was the right thing to do -while getting a bit of the rewards for himself, the bastard- and while he sometimes did not agree with Erwin's plans he knew there was merit behind them, knew his Brother would carry them through a winding path that in the end would leave them heaped with rewards. For the first time in years he was looking forward to what the future would bring.

It was unlike any future he'd foreseen in having, and that made him feel quite comfortable in Erwin's certainties. Perhaps this was the turning point everyone under his care had been waiting for all along. And how could he be the one to stop such a change? It would be madness to do so. He'd achieved so much for his Guild ever since he joined it.

He was not about to fail the Brotherhood now.

 

 

_Rain splattered the ground his horse walked upon, darkened skies unmerciful on the living beings below it. It had been raining nonstop for two days now, plenty of places in Skyrim over-flooded with the dreaded storm. It would be snowing up north, he knew, so he supposed he should be grateful it was rain instead. Though honestly? With mud being the outcome of both, he preferred neither. Sadly, he couldn't control the weather so he had to deal. Though he had to say, even with the hood of his tunic up high, it did nothing to stifle the water cascading down over his form. He loathed how filthy it made him feel, honestly._

_"Farlan, Isabel," he called out to his siblings, pulling the reigns of his mare and turning it around. "We head to Rorikstead for the night." The blasted rain was annoying enough as it was._

_They both silently followed, not wanting to go against his words. And who would at the prospect of a hearth, a decent meal for their fangs and some wine to imbibe? Of course catching a meal for their appetite would be hard to do in a crowded inn, but they'd done this so many times it was a matter of precaution and skills they already possessed. Whoever ended up being sucked dry would surely be a poor soul that night. Ah, well, sacrifices must be made for others to survive, yes?_

_On their new trajectory, his mind whirred incessantly with the thoughts of his future quests and what awaited him at the city of Solitude. It seemed his life had been destined to that part of Skyrim, if he were to believe such nonsense. However, nowadays he only stepped foot within Skyrim's Imperial capital, and the thought that this was destiny rang true. Bringing forth his newly recovered dagger, he stared at the gems as he caressed the edge of the blade. The polished tip cut his finger slightly, and he reveled in the sting left behind, sighing as it reminded him of a past left behind he would much rather be in than this ridiculous pining he was doing. How he longed to be where he wasn't right then. Gods, this was torment as he'd never known before._

_He had to control his urges any way he could, though, because there was no way he could do anything about his dilemma unless he got rid of the one boulder blocking his path. But tell that to his aching heart, his aching fangs, his aching cock. He grimaced. Pining, after all, was never -had never been- his strong suit and this weakness was driving him insane. He needed to see his precious, needed her like he needed blood to survive a long, satisfying life. It was crushing him to go without her touch, her scent, her taste for far longer, because he'd already decided he wouldn't leave her side, that he would accept her with all the problems she carried, even with that husband of hers blocking the way._

_There was just one detail forbidding him from focusing on his personal life, and he couldn't quite put it off due to how pressing his work had gotten. After he somewhat settled his past on a more or less stable pathway –though stable was meant lightly, he still had much to solve with his mate- he had been able to better focus on his Guild and the events that had transpired before he visited his lovely. Left with no options, Astrid had decided to test Levi's words and see if this voice was actually the Night Mother, and if the quest she had spoken of had true merit behind it. Once he found the person who had summoned his Guild through the Black Sacrament, Levi had been left speechless. Something that barely ever happened, mind._

_The man's name was Amaund Motierre and he belonged to The Elder Council. Such a powerful position he held, but of course a man of such stature would always want more. Levi had seen his fair share of power-hungry fools in his long life, he was bound to recognize one when he saw them. Of course he cared naught for power-hungry fools -unless they granted his Guild a most beneficial outcome. Murder was the most common route these driven mortals sought as a permanent solution for their, ah, problems, and it was what the Brotherhood specialized in. Levi had been straight to the point and asked of this Amaund Motierre what he wanted. His answer?_

_To kill the Emperor of Tamriel._

_Ah, see? Power-hungry fool. Levi had to smirk at the mortal's wants. His Guild would more than reap the benefits of such a deed if Levi or anyone else in the Guild were to be successful. However, such a feat hadn't been done in over two centuries, and yet this man expected the Brotherhood to successfully achieve this quest. No one knew why the Night Mother had led them towards this person, no one knew why she'd chosen to relay this information to Levi, specifically, but what they were sure of was that the Night Mother wouldn't purposefully misdirect them. If she'd chosen to speak to him, and she'd asked to meet with Motierre, then surely there was a purpose behind it all. Whatever the case was, Astrid had allowed the process to continue and had sent Levi to do a few chores before the path before him was set ablaze._

_Motierre had sent her both a letter and an amulet, the latter to pay for any expenses the Guild might have in this quest of theirs and as proof of his tale, the former to detail further what the man wanted. After Astrid read the letter -and after Levi had taken the amulet to Riften to get it appraised by the Thieves Guild- she had informed him of the upcoming events he needed to partake of. The next steps he would have to take would be big, but she knew he could do it, had faith in his skills to come out victorious out of such a monumental quest._

_This would surely lead the Dark Brotherhood to greatness such as it hadn't seen in years while helping their, ah, friend get what he wanted -to rise up the ranks within the Council. With everything falling neatly in place it was time to act. And since he'd been the one approached by the Night Mother, he was tasked with the impossible feat of murdering someone as powerful as the Emperor. It was a challenge he was thriving to accomplish. But first, he needed to draw out the most powerful man in all of Tamriel, politically speaking. What better way to do so than killing his cousin at her own wedding? Oh yes, he would get to cause chaos at a fucking wedding, of all things._

_He was quite looking forward to it._

_And, apparently, so were his siblings. He'd met with them back in Riften when he'd taken the amulet to their Guild mate. He'd spoken of his upcoming events to them after catching up because they hadn't seen each other in quite a while. It was how they found out about his downfall years ago, it was how they found out about his new status within his Guild, it was how they found out about his mate and what had transpired in her life while he was healing._

_And it was the reason they'd decided to come along for the ride._

_Sadly, he'd forgotten how boisterous they could be, and with his problems still roaming inside his mind he could not quite help but feel annoyed at their non-stop chatter along the road. He loved his kin, he really did, but when they brought up the one subject that had kept him feeling sour all throughout the past few weeks was driving him insane. He was this close to telling them both to fuck off. But he didn't, because he'd also missed them dearly and knew his sour attitude was a consequence of his unresolved business with his mate. He sighed again, finally placing his blade away. It still carried the lingering scent of her skin and he wanted nothing more than to bring his weapon to his nose and indulge in it. But how stupidly desperate would that be? Plenty, so he set it away and tried, for his sake, for his kin's sake, to ignore the stupid desire as best as he could._

_A loud, creaking noise caught their attention as they reached the start of the forested path. He and his kin got closer, hid within the canopy of the trees that were near, and sought out with their keen senses where the racket was coming from. And when they found it they hissed in unison. Like a stroke of luck they didn't have to wait much for their meal. That meal had found them in the form of a hefty company standing still by the pathway leading to their destination._

_How lucky they were._

_More than a few curses accompanied the sound of the fickle cart breaking down, thunder a chorus behind their agonizing groans. He flicked away the water falling down his eyes and halted his mare with a grunt, taking in the sight before him. It was then he took in the scenery of what he had heard, eyes flicking over the small group gathered around the broken thing._

_"How the hell did this happen now?" One of them said in agitation._

_"Bear trap," another pointed out, affirming the statement with a pointing finger._

_"Who in the bloody hell places a bear trap in the middle of a road?"_

_Plenty of people and beings alike, Levi thought, the trap obvious to him for many reasons. He noticed, when he kept looking, that this was a traveling caravan, and the unmistakable accent of the Khajiits made way to his hearing. He scoffed. Whoever had placed that trap either wanted what their wares had without a fee to pay, or they were after a meal just like his kin had been. He inhaled deeply, trying to find a trace of anything amidst the potent feline smell, and when he did he couldn't help but smirk. Petty thieves were about, the smell of mortal flesh making his Brother and Sister hiss in delight._

_The caravan heard it, quickly turned their heads towards their direction, spotting nothing, listening closely in rising fear. "What was that?"_

_He saw, as the others stayed still trying to decipher what the hell was upon them, the felines gather up their weapons, preparing for a fight. Smart of them, he thought, especially when soon after the thieves attacked. It was then he nodded, allowing his kin to feed a most gracious meal. There were plenty enough mortals about to share, after all._

_After a quick and boring hunt that ended with most of the mortals captured and then dead, Farlan addressed him as he emptied one of the females present. "You should feed, Brother, prepare for your next quest properly."_

_He should, but the mere thought of it had his fangs recoiling. He wanted but one source of blood to sate his hunger, needed it like nothing else, craved it flowing through his empty veins. But for that to happen, he needed to break down the barriers that forbade him from acquiring it. After all, he would never, ever take from his lovely's vein without her consent. And since she'd asked of him to withhold his actions against her husband for now –that metaphorical roadblock he spoke of- he could not partake of her blood like he wished. Because he knew without a doubt he would end up taking more than her vein if she ever let him feed from her again._

_Though honestly? He was close to not caring at all, close to simply doing as he wished and unleash his anger on that bastard._

_With a grunt of annoyance he climbed down his mare and followed his kin to the bloody aftermath, choosing whichever mortal he stepped closer to first. He grabbed the poor, whimpering sod and sighed, wishing those whimpers were of pleasure, of delight instead of sadness and fear. Dearest Mother, but was this a bore. With a small hiss, he bared his fangs and impaled them on the man's flesh, blood quickly rushing into his mouth._

_And he immediately wanted to throw it back out because fuck this wasn't what he craved. His lovely was what mattered, his lovely would taste so much better than this, his lovely would've enjoyed his fangs making brutal love to her flesh as he partook of her in every way he could, his lovely- Within seconds of his fantasy his captive victim was drained, the lifeless corpse falling limp within his hold. He growled low, needing more of his sustenance now that he'd started to feed –he'd gone long enough without blood thanks to his deprived body._

_A body thumped him as his Brother threw it at him, the smirk he wore annoying Levi severely. "It's about damn time you fed, idiot."_

_"You know he can't help it, Far," grunted Isabel as she let go of her latest carcass. "It's his mate he wants, not this."_

_And wasn't his Sister right. But now that his hunger was at the fore of his thoughts, he dove right in on the mortal that Farlan had gifted him with. While he drained the feeble old woman of her essence, his kin kept speaking about him as if he weren't there, as if he couldn't hear them, as if he'd lost himself completely to his blood-lust. How wrong they were, the idiots._

_"And the chance to feed from her will come, he knows this. But to go over a few weeks without feeding is fucking insane, especially with that quest of his along the way."_

_"Okay, fine, you got a point, but still. Don't you remember how you were when we were like that?"_

_Farlan sighed, "Ah, dearest, I cannot forget a thing about it."_

_"Then you know how he feels."_

_"Yeah, so?"_

_"This is now tasteless blood to him, you ass. It'll barely do the trick unless he really needs it."_

_"Like now?" Farlan asked in a scoffing tone as he pointed to where Levi was sucking the life out of a fourth mortal._

_Isabel sighed, "Guess so."_

_It made Levi want to hurt someone, this conversation of theirs. But he couldn't deny the truth those words carried. This was definitely tasteless blood, as his Sister so eloquently put it, not satisfying him completely –because it wasn't hers, it wasn't special or delicious or strength granting. And he loathed it with every fiber of his being, this dependency his body had grown accustomed to ever since tasting her essence. Now that he needed it most, he couldn't have it. And it was playing a bad tune within his soul, this insane need to have her as soon as he could._

_Oh how he craved to have his mate back within his arms. But how? How would he? The damn husband still lived, and he did not feel like going behind her back to end the miserable bastard's life. He knew if she were to find out things would become even rockier than they were. But if he did nothing, then he had nothing. How could he solve this without having to go against her? He would be more than glad to be of service to her, but only if she said so. He could not fathom harming her in any way, and if she'd admitted she cared for that bastard, then Levi would probably hurt her by taking matters into his own hands._

_Though he wanted to. Oh, how he wanted to._

_When the last mortal was laid to rest, a most unsatisfying meal to say the least, he and his kin cleared the bodies and cart of any valuables they could find. Once that was done they mounted their horses again, still aiming for Rorikstead. The rain had become a light drizzle, allowing them safe passage through the mountain area. The bickering that had been absent now rose to a steady volume, his kin spirits animated after their feeding. He was now regretting letting them feed, the silence was much preferable than this._

_"Hey Levi," called his Sister after a while, "when does your quest start?"_

_He felt like staying quiet, because he wanted to sulk a bit in his thoughts –kind of childish of him, really, but then he did not feel quite like himself ever since his last encounter with his mate. He sighed and answered her with a deadpanned expression, clearly stating how much he did not want to partake of any kind of conversation. "Two days from now."_

_"Oohh, I can't wait to see you in action again, Brother! What will it be like, I wonder? A slice of the throat? Pushing her off the balcony railing? Exploding her into tiny pieces and making the body parts rain upon the unsuspecting crowd?"_

_"That's quite a vivid imagination you got there, Isabel," chuckled her mate._

_"It's one of the reasons why you fell for me," she cheekily replied._

_And as the topic diverted into their love bubble, Levi really felt like stabbing someone this time. He did not need the heavy reminder of how much things hurt without his mate by his side, he did not need the reminder of how things had been with them once upon a time. Of course, his treacherous mind latched onto the memories that came unbidden to his mind, those of well spent hours with his lovely by her side doing whatever their hearts pleased. And oh, how much it hurt his dead heart to be reminded of what he once had, and what he so painfully lost thanks to life's circumstances._

_The snarl he unconsciously released silenced his kin, the loud roar echoing back and forth between the mountains. Well, at least it managed to quiet down his siblings, but he had not meant to release such a howling sound of distress. Clearly, he was losing his ever-loving mind to the absence of his beloved._

_They finally made it to the town they sought for, a huff of air leaving his lips when he dismounted his mare. He was a vampire, he was a powerful immortal, but by the Gods he swore his ass had fallen somewhere along the road. Sitting atop a horse for hours on end was never a fun chore, yes? They entered the inn after leaving their horses by the farm, Isabel groaning in delight as she stepped out of the rain. And he couldn't blame her. He would've done the same if the scents that now invaded his nose weren't making him choke silently._

_They settled on the farthest table from the bar because Levi couldn't quite take the powerful combination of food and piss coming from the back of the place. He sat on a rickety chair as his kin sat on the fidgety bench, nose flicking in distaste at the state of the inn. It was useless to wish for a better place to rest, not with how this impractical war made chaos out of the economy. Not that he was in need of septims, mind. The structures around Skyrim, however, were, and by the Gods did they need to fix that door leading to the latrines because fuck did it ever smell._

_After a while of drying themselves out, his Brother searched for the busy waitress he could see flitting through the room and placed his order. As soon as she could she stepped towards their table, flirtatious smile set in place as she addressed Levi. He scoffed, ignored her as Farlan spoke for him. It didn't take long for the young thing to come back with their food and drinks, smile still in place despite his coldness. And he ignored it again as he morosely started to feed from the bowl of stew she had set before him, grimacing at the taste. Nothing like his lovely's cooking. Shit, there he went again with his maddened, biased thoughts._

_"You're pining again, Brother." He snarled at Farlan, causing him to chuckle._

_That was it. He was done, tired with this affair of his. He decided that enough was enough as he pushed the damn bowl away from him and stood. Exiting the inn, standing on the balcony, he came to the conclusion that something needed to give, and if his lovely hadn't acted by now he would. He couldn't stand this anymore, couldn't take the thought that while he was far away from her taking care of his Guild's business, she could still be caving in to that bastard's arms. So, fuck that, fuck her husband, fuck everything, really. As soon as he was done with his next pressing quest for the Guild, he would settle this once and for all. Otherwise, this pining was certain to interfere with his life more than it should._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skyrim term glossary for this chapter:
> 
> Solstheim: island due east of Skyrim (added into the game as a mod). It used to be a province of Skyrim but was given to the Dunmer (Dark Elves) for use as a new homeland after the eruption of Red Mountain.
> 
> Bosmer, Nord and Imperial are Skyrim races. Just to clarify for those who haven't played the game.
> 
> And as always, constructive criticism is always welcomed!


	11. Deadly Affairs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, I do NOT condone cheating. With that said, you know where this is going. So if it's not your cup of tea, you're fairly warned. Levi has been patient enough. He's also had it with the damn pining. And with the messy state his relationship with his mate is, things of this nature were bound to happen. 
> 
> Yes, there will be smut in this chapter. It will get messy in later chapters because of this crazy decision both of them make. An affair is, after all, not the best solution to any sort of problem that can possibly rise within a relationship. 
> 
> Read on. <3

_He hid within the shadows, melding as one as he waited for the perfect opportunity to strike. His thoughts were perfectly still, his churning memories absent while he waited for the event to start. Too many people gathered around the doors of the Temple, too much enthusiasm bubbling from the crowd trying but failing to overpower his senses. Crouching low as guards passed his hidden spot, he couldn't help it when his fangs bared in anticipation._

_He was about to cause absolute chaos within the city of Solitude. He'd been looking forward to it for quite a while now._

_Levi saw from his vantage point the newly wedded pair. The wedding had already taken place. All he was waiting for was the start of the festivities to initiate and end his contract. With enough time to spare, his mind wanted to wander away from the mission and onto more dangerous topics -as he knew would happen if he went into this without speaking to his mate about their rocky relationship. They truly needed to fix their lives if he wanted to carry on with no burdens in his heart. This was bound to fuck things up if he caved in to his urges. And because of his treacherous heart, he knew it was but a matter of time until he did._

_Voices caught his attention then, the window of time he'd been waiting for. With the bride's lengthy speech underway, her husband focused solely on her, guards not near enough, he had the perfect moment to act. Drawing out his dagger -the one his precious had returned so kindly to him despite it all- he quickly grabbed the bride by her chin, drew her in, and slit her throat. Messy was, after all, what they were aiming for. As the crowd gasped and screamed in horror, he couldn't help but grin from underneath his hood. Such fickle things, mortals. And how fun they were when chaos was upon them._

_The husband's horrored face morphed into one of anguish and rage, quickly turning towards Levi to avenge his fallen lover. He chuckled at the male's attempts, quickly dodged and parried until he had the upper hand, until his dagger plunged within the man's chest. Letting him fall to his demise -Levi had pushed him off the balcony railing to fall upon the panicked guests- he immediately searched for his getaway. He'd already mapped the area before with the help of his comrades, so escaping should've been an easy task to complete. But then his plans started to shift when guards followed and he had to fight his way out of town -tenacious bastards. The Penitus Oculatus, guards to the Emperor and his lineage, joined in the fun, powerful swordsmen taking arms and leaving no room for Levi's usual tricks. When the barrage of spells came from somewhere around town -maybe from a witnessing member of the audience, who the hell knew- he immediately shifted gears, sought for the nearest exit he could find._

_He was one to feel pride about his battles, but after the last time he'd been hit by that particular spell and almost died he felt like pride could take the back burner for now. He needed to return to the Guild, to his family, to his lovely. There was no way he would be repeating the same mistakes of the past. The cost had been too much to bear, still was. And this time he would have no ones help because he'd requested it to be so. After his Guild companions had made sure he would take every precaution there was, afraid to lose him yet again, they bided as wished, reluctantly letting him go alone on this mission. It was for the better, he'd figured. The less involvement on their part -especially Farlan's and Isabel's- the less he had to worry about if things got worse._

_And they did get worse, so he supposed he was grateful that at least he'd taken precautions with his siblings. The fire spell hit hard the second time it was cast, and he felt the effects immediately take place after he started sprinting towards the entrance. He cursed, grabbed at his chest to try and stifle the pain while he ran. When a third narrowly missed his head he decided to go all out even in the middle of a sunny midday. He shifted to his true form, scaring those scouring away in fright already into a near frenzy as he started to take flight. Over the entrance's wall, that's all he needed to do to exit this godsforsaken town. And he managed to do so, a triumphant growl escaping his mouth at the thought that this was it, that he would finally be out of there and on his way to a safe place to recover, if he could._

_But then a marksman with too much talent with a bow shot at him, arrows piercing his shoulder, his thigh, scraping his wings._

_He went down hard, body heavily crashing on the ground as his multiple wounds combined with the effects of the fire spells and the sun, weakening him further. This, however, did not stop him from moving forward, roaring loudly as he managed to stifle the pain his new wounds brought and fly away from his would-be pursuers. He tried to quickly think of where to go, coming up blank while he kept moving -which was the important bit, he supposed._

_Moving out of the forest, his eyes caught the one place he wanted to be in for the rest of forever, mind whirring with new possibilities. He wanted to crash there, wanted -no, needed- her help to truly mend, but if he so much as stepped a foot inside her home he would be bringing trouble upon her head. It was something he did not want, not for her. The decision, however, was taken out of his hands when the door opened hastily and she stood there beckoning him over with desperate moves. Fuck it, he thought, becoming an immediate captive of her scent in his needy state._

_Gritting his teeth and hoping for the best, he flew towards her abode and entered quickly, just as she slammed the door shut and locked it in place with a wooden bar. They were both breathing heavily, eyes posed on that door as they hoped the guards would leave this place alone in their search. He did not know how long it took, how long they stayed like that, but finally, finally, the guards had ceased chase. He took a chance to take a decent breather, trying hard to stifle his hunger for blood away, to keep his tiredness at bay as he shifted back from the monster he'd turned into. But then, in that decent breather, his beloved's scent once again invaded every single one of his senses, and he almost lost the battle. Almost._

_"Momma, pretty face is hurt."_

_The sudden reminder that her little babe was around stifled his urges but a bit, eyes roaming over the place wondering if he would encounter one more other person in her home. But he didn't, and he could care less right then, because she had immediately fallen to her knees next to his slumped form, eyes raking over his body measuring the damage done to him, sight homing in on the various arrows that pierced his body. She cursed, "Those have to come out."_

_To which he replied, "No shit."_

_She gave him a look. He knew that look, had missed it so much. "Your sarcasm has excellent timing, as always."_

_"Keep stating the obvious and my mouth will run its course."_

_She shook her head. "Dearest Goddess, what am I to do with you?"_

_Everything, he thought, but at least managed to keep that comment in check. Instead he said, as she stood and went to the other room, "How did you know?"_

_He didn't have to elaborate on his question, he knew she would know what he was referring to. "I was there."_

_Ah, so she'd seen the whole ordeal. At least he did not have to explain how he'd gotten hurt and why guards were following him. Besides, she knew the kind of work he dealt with and had still chosen to be with him. It was one of the many reasons why he'd fallen for her. But then, as he took her little one standing by the wall opposite his, he had to sigh. Had she seen his attack as well? And why did the thought bother him so much? He was an assassin, it shouldn't mess with his mind if a little girl had been a witness to his dark acts. Maybe it was because she was his mate's kin?_

_Who the hell knew._

_She came back with several tools and potions stocked on her arms, the little girl running towards her mother as soon as she saw her. "Thank you," she whispered while her kin took some of the burden off her. Settling again by his side on the floor, she and her little girl got to work on his wounds._

_Which reminded him, "Was she there as well?" Her silence was enough of an answer. She, however, did not frown his way in reprimand or anything else. She only looked... curious. Oh? "Ask away, love. I know you want to."_

_"Why?" Was all she asked when he'd given her the chance. And he explained, in short answers, his Guild's reasons as to why they'd had to kill Vittoria. She looked taken aback, mouth agape at his revelation. "Must it be you the one to do so?"_

_He frowned. "Am I not worthy of such a task?"_

_Again, she shook her head. "It is not that, I -I just don't want to lose you again after I... well."_

_Silence reigned once more, this time while they prepared to pull the arrows out of him. This would hurt like a motherfucker, but his body would not heal properly if he did not take care of it. It was with that thought in mind that he broke the multiple ends with deft fingers -surprising the little girl with his strength- and gritted his teeth, readying for the worse part. "Will you do it, or shall I?" was the question that came from her lips._

_He answered her with a hiss and a yell as he pulled the damn things free, blood immediately coating his and her form. She acted quickly, handing him the many potions needed to start the healing process and cleaning the wounds while her daughter handed her the needed tools. He finally felt free of all the stings his body had accumulated ever since the assassination took place, and he felt like resting for a long, long while._

_"There, it is done," she said, picking things up once she claimed it so._

_When she went back to put things away he let his head fall back against the wall, tired body mending where it could without immediate sustenance. Blood would accelerate his mending, that was true, but the only source his body craved to drink from? He would not dare touch, not unless she offered so. Still, he stifled his many needy growls, a call to his mate in his most desperate of times. With a weakened body, that scent of hers that now surrounded his every thought, his very being, made his fangs throb with hunger he could barely control. Gods, but he wanted so much to sink his fangs on that delectable neck once more, wanted so much to let her taste flood his veins with power, with lust, with affection. A small, uncontrollable hiss left his mouth, followed by a rumble when she once more approached him. Oh how he wanted. So much. And if her intake of breath was of indication, she noticed._

_She beckoned her daughter over, took her in arms once she was close enough. "Let us prepare a nice meal for our guest. I'm sure he'll be staying until night comes." With a stare his way that could clearly read "Behave," she went to her kitchen and stayed there for the remainder of the afternoon. And because he did not want to sully more of her place he stayed right where he was, closing his eyes and basking in the gloriousness that was her scent and the smell of her home cooked meals._

_He had honestly missed how deliciously homey she was, how utterly endeared he'd become with the peace she could bring him by doing simple household chores. He let the small reprieve calm his burdened heart as he heard her humming a tune, as her daughter joined in the melody, as the broth cooked in the cauldron and the spices and vegetables gave it a most enticing smell. It was everything he did not think he could miss, and oh how he wanted it to be a permanent fixation in his life. In that moment of weakness he could so easily picture himself as head of the house -though a much better one, a manor to suit her and their kin- basking in the love and affections his new family could bring._

_Dear Gods, he'd never thought he would be there again. Wishing for a family long lost to the circumstances of life. His own mother had been taking so cruelly from him, too damn fast for his tastes. Her absence had been felt acutely, and the thought of wanting a family had ceased when the pain had been too much to bear. He thought he had pushed both memories and desires away to the pits of Oblivion. But alas, there he was, and there they were coursing through his mind while his precious chuckled at her daughter's antics, he presumed, as she joined in her games as well. And his heart ached, for a mother lost, for his mate lost, for the kin he could possibly not have with her no longer. Longing, for him, in that state, was a dangerous thing. Because he knew, in the pit of his soul, he could easily get used to this. And if he got used to it, he would do everything in his power to claim it, no matter the cost._

_But he could not, not yet, because things still needed to be settled between them. And from the looks of it, she still hadn't done something about that husband of hers._

_Such a sobering thought, he scoffed, the smile he'd been sporting ever since he let himself get carried away by his stupid notions now a lost thing. He opened his eyes as he grunted and -noticed the sun had gone down in his musings. Just how long had he sat there? Apparently long enough for a kink to form in his neck. He stretched, moved it from side to side, and let the blanket that had covered him fall to the ground. He reached for it tenderly, softly smelling it. His precious had draped him with it. He couldn't help but sigh at the thought that she had taken care of him while he'd rested his injuries away. What a mistake scenting her on that blanket turned out to be, though. The roar in his stomach had worsened, energy his body had used to mend now gone in the wake of its exertion. There was one way to replenish it, and she was but a mere few feet away from him, waiting, ready for the taking._

_His fangs painfully elongated past his lips, needing blood, needing her, to satisfy his sudden hunger._

_He stood, steps muffled by his cunning agility, a monster on the hunt. Instincts had kicked in, and even though it hadn't been more than a week since he had fed it had been a tremendously long time since he'd gone without his mate's taste. And, well, with the severity of his latest injuries, it was no wonder his body would react terribly to her scent. Such a strong and succulent smell, he thought, lost in the haze that only it could bring, that only she could bring. He did not have to traverse through the house in search of his female. He knew where she was, found her in her bath chamber, preparing the water with scented lilac. His approach did not startle her, because she was too focused on her task. However, when he was near enough she did look his way to acknowledge his presence._

_The words she was about to utter died when she noticed what stood in her presence._

_He bared her fangs at her, a powerful hiss coming out of his throat when she took one step towards the wall. It wasn't out of fear, however. He could smell her musk coating the air in all its sweetness, the sight he made a powerful blow to her libido, he knew. This was her mate in need, a need she had loved to satisfy over and over and over. But then, after he took but two steps closer, she closed her eyes and chanted a strong yet alluring spell that was meant to calm. And while it wasn't strong enough to bring him back from the edge, it did the trick. Some semblance of control returned to him and he grasped his hunger by force for however long he could withhold it. Both his and his mate's breathing sounded ragged to his sensitive ears. As if they had been running for miles on end without pause. For a while there it was all they did, stare at each other during that maddening pause in time._

_She still found the strength to speak of her bathing chamber, for Sithis' sake. As if he had any mind to concentrate on anything else but her and that delicious fucking scent of hers. "I... had nothing else to put in the water, I hope you don't mind. But since I know how much you loathe staying filthy after a battle, well, I, um, took the liberty of preparing a bath for you."_

_Her tirade was endearing, but not what he wanted to hear. He said nothing while he neared her further, the heat emanating from her body drawing him in like a moth despite her efforts to calm him down some. His hand raised, his fingers grazed her neck, and she stilled, gasped while he trailed them back and forth over her clothed shoulder and bare neck. She shuddered when she saw him licking his fangs in want, causing him to growl in renewed hunger. It had her chanting her spell again, further applying her talents on his broken need._

_He harshly exhaled. For an instant he doubted if it hadn't been fear that pushed her away from him if her latest reaction was to be of proof. "Do you fear me so?" Came unbidden from the depths of his despair._

_She shook her head. "I fear myself," was her whispered confession._

_He groaned, lost. "Lovely, I ache for you." A whine escaped her lips at his confession in turn, fueling him further. He invaded her space, pressed his body against hers, against the wall she felt so inclined to blend in with. "Give in to me," he pleaded, pulled her close, closer still, until no space remained between them, until their breaths mingled as one. "Join me," he uttered, leading her closer to the tub. In his bit of clarity he figured he could kill two birds with one stone._

_The tremble that rocked her body spoke volumes of just how much she wanted to and he rumbled appreciatively at it. So close was she to cave in to his desires. So close was he to his long-awaited triumph. He was about to crow with victory when her lips grazed his -until a cry of her name startled her out of the trance she'd fallen to. "I should, um, see to my daughter and leave you to it, excuse me," and she hurriedly pushed him away, intent on attending to her daughter's needs._

_His possessive, menacing, roar halted her tracks. "You dare push me away?"_

_Her confused gaze met his, palm raised. A third chant of her spell caused him to grunt at the strength of it, body falling lax against the wall she'd been against minutes before. "Bathe, please," was her request. Then she shut him in, leaving him to his own devices, both libido and hunger raging for her within the fake semblance of calm she had managed to get him under. He raked his hand through his hair, irritated._

_Dear Mother, but was he at breaking point. This needed to end -before he lost it completely._

_He supposed maybe the bath she had prepared for him would help calm his urges further so he caved in, cleaning what he could of the blood staining both his body and his armor. Leaving it to dry there and after donning on his leather pants, he stepped outside -and was greeted to the wonderful aroma of her cooking. Ah, yes, she had cooked a broth earlier, a broth she intended for him to consume. And he would gladly do so -later. Right then there was only one thing coursing through his mind, one need coursing through his body, his soul. He went to the kitchen, finding her stirring the contents of the pot. With no hesitation coloring his moves he crossed the short distance that separated them and embraced her from the back._

_He placed a starved kiss on her neck. "Mate of mine," he whispered against it, causing shivers to course all throughout her skin. She gasped, letting her head fall back against his shoulder, her mouth open to let loose those beautiful noises that never failed to captivate him nor his senses. He encouraged more of those to seep out with open-mouthed kisses strewn over what was bared of her skin to his lips, humming in delight at her glorious response._

_But then his touch roughened up in a most punishing manner, slight anger at what she'd done earlier still present. "Do not ever push me away again."_

_She did not answer, not at first, not until he softly but surely shook her to get her back into her mind even though his touch remained on her skin. "I had to, I'm sorry," she whispered, a gasp falling from her lips when he pinched one of her very noticeable, very hard nipples._

_He'd missed those very much. "Because of your daughter? Or that fear you spoke of?"_

_She harshly inhaled a deep gulp of breath, stilling within the circle of his arms while she thought. Then, "I don't know what I'll be capable of if..."_

_"If?"_

_"If I cave in to you once more. Levi," she sighed, closed her eyes in pain, in suffering. "The last time you came by, I grew resentful. At myself, at the world, at anyone who tried to tell me everything would be alright. I felt so lost without your touch, without those piercing eyes watching my every move. And after we almost kissed I -oh dear Goddess, what a mess I became! Levi, don't you see?" She turned around, caught his face with both her hands, eyes pleading. "The more I cave in, the more I crave. It was just the almost kiss! And I felt so empty after you left! I lost count of the many days that passed by after that night, but it felt eternal, waiting for you to pass by, at least! Why? Why did you not come?"_

_He truly wanted to explain everything, but, "It does not matter now. I'm here," he breathed against her lips, "and I intend on causing more chaos inside you."_

_"You absolutely sadistic bastard!" she cried out, pulling him closer to her heat despite her words. And wasn't that the truth?_

_"Hmm, yes, depraved, insane. I am all of that and more. And I want all of my depravity and insanity igniting your own delusional state," he growled menacingly. "This is how you should be, always thinking of me, about me, letting my mere ghost haunt your every waking moment. Breathing me in, like this, so sweetly until all you can remember is me -that is what you should always do, what you always need to live by. You. Are. Mine," he pulled at her tresses, baring her neck to his lustful gaze. Then, in a strangled whisper, said, "Just like I am yours." He licked a path from her shoulder blade all the way to her jaw, starving for everything she had to give him and more._

_She cried out beautifully, body falling against his, melting under the fire he was causing on her skin. And he did not stop touching her, staring at her. He did not care about how much time passed by, he kept doing so until his mind memorized every inch of her that had changed, reacquainted itself with every inch that hadn't. "Such an exquisite woman you grew to become," passed through his lips without a conscious thought. But it was the truth. My, how she'd delightfully changed through the years he'd missed. Those new curves were tantalizing his roaring appetite to heights he knew he would not be able to come down from, not until he had a taste of each one._

_"Please, I-"_

_"Hmm?" What could she be asking for, he wondered?_

_"No more." No more? That was not what he wanted to hear. He snarled at that, arms encasing her further within his grip. And because this was his precious she explained further. "I don't want to touch heaven only for it to be taken away from me so abruptly again."_

_He sounded like a needy pup, with the keen whine he released then. "I've gone on long enough without you. Please," he whined again, whine morphing into a snarl when he continued, "give in to me." Give in to paradise._

_"Levi," she breathed, eyes pleading him for what only he could give her even if her mouth said otherwise._

_He cracked with her silent plea._

_"Levi!" she cried, further falling into the desperation he felt when his hand fell on her belly, nails scraping harshly in his maddened desire._

_Said hand traveled further, until he grazed his fingers over her clothed cunt. She yelled so sweetly when she felt him there, a loud whine following it when the tip of his finger met that bud and softly pressed against it._

_Her body went lax within his arms. "Take me home," she then whispered, his eyes widening at the words he heard._

_It was the opening he'd been waiting for._

_He broke._

_Hastily, he hauled her over to the table. He sat her on it with no finesse whatsoever, the damn thing already creaking at the added weight. Her hands fell on his bare chest while his nose tickled her neck in search of more of her glorious scent. His rumble was low, needy. His hands itched to touch more. His fangs starving for a taste. And with her encouraging groans and moans he did just that, hands groping and touching everywhere he could, fangs scraping against the vein on her neck. And her hands, her hands groped back, clawing at his chest in maddened desire, caressing every inch they could find._

_His latest scrape against her flesh welled up a line of blood and he strongly hissed at it, licked it like a starved beast. And her groan had the power to weaken him further to his need, to make his body tremble in turn. "Please," she begged again, pulled him closer to her vein while she grasped at his hair, "do it! Bite me, feed- oh Goddess!" Was her yell of satisfaction, of joy, of everything good she felt when he impaled his fangs savagely on her flesh, finally. That first draw was everything to him, the rush of power coursing through him indescribable when he felt the magnitude of both their hearts intertwining after so long. He locked her against him after the second and third gulps, his urges unleashing on the mortal now that he had her within his grasp._

_He would make sure to leave his mark on her skin. He would make sure she never forgot who her mate was. He would make sure she begged him for more once he was done._

_She was rocking her clothed cunt against him, desire overtaking her actions. And he helped her along because fuck, he was already hard for her, needing to be inside her in more ways than one. The rocking was not enough, it would never be, so with careless hands he ripped her skirt off after releasing her vein but for the second it took, pieces flying all over the place as he scattered them over his side. And she fumbled with his leather pants, frustratedly trying to release his cock from its confines. Once she finally could she crowded in victory and led his length to her already drenched core. No teasing, merely settling him right where they both needed him to be. And he impaled her on him after he pushed her back on the table, the yell she gave a silent explosion on his hearing as she loudly gasped._

_With her locked within his grasp once more, and his fangs back where they belonged, he fucked her, the scrapes of the table loud enough for the whole of Solitude to hear. But he couldn't find it in himself to care, not when her tight heat surrounded his cock, not when her delicious blood went down his throat. Finally, she was where she needed to be, in his grasp, within his arms, lost in the pleasure only he could give her, lost to the haze only he could cause within her. And he snarled against that pretty neck, a most savage sound claiming her for all to hear._

_She moved along with him, blunt nails drawing blood on his shoulders, on his neck and back, from how hard they bit through his skin. And he found he didn't care. Let her mark his body for all to see, let her claim her mate as it should be. As much as she was his, he was hers. He let go of her neck then, only to slam his lips against hers while he changed angles slightly. He needed to go deeper, needed her convulsing against him, needed- "Levi!" yes, right there, that's exactly what he desired. To have her squeeze the life out of him in the highest of pleasures, orgasm quaking through her body alighting his. The pounds on her flesh got impossibly louder the closer he was to ending himself, and when he did find his end he let loose a possessive roar of delight. He filled her to the brim, filled her until his seed escaped from her core and bathed the floor in pearls of white._

_This wasn't enough. He was still hard inside her, fangs still painfully elongated craving more of her blood. He hissed at her, moved inside her again, causing her eyes to close in utter ecstasy. He latched back on her neck, rumbling like a kitten as he fed. She gripped his hair hard, pushed him closer to her vein, and he rumbled again when he drew more from the most delicious blood source he'd ever had the pleasure of tasting, as she encouraged him to almost drain her of her life essence. It was with that thought in mind -a most daunting one, really- that his senses came back to a more manageable level. He sealed the punctures, licked clean the mess he'd made. Then he kissed her with all the softness he had in his heart, showing without words how much he truly loved her._

_The night was bound to be a long one, he thought as he picked things up where he left them, grabbing her delectable backside tight while he took her again. But he did not care. He needed this, she needed this, they needed this. He would go nowhere, not now, not anymore._

_Not until she was permanently back in his life, and within his fold, for good._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Constructive criticism is always welcomed!


End file.
